Noiram, Tovarash à la Soul Society
by Jyuune-chan
Summary: Je m'appelle Noiram, Jyuune, Kyoko, je vis sur Terre. Ce que je ne sais pas... c'est qui est mon père. J'ai toujours voulu qu'il soit spécial,un genre de super héros, mais... ça n'existe pas... Jusqu'au jour où... j'ai su... Pas de Yaoi FIC ANNULÉE!
1. Chapter 1

**Jyuune**

**chapitre 1: La nouvelle**

Encore lui, toujours lui... Il ne fait que me suivre depuis quelques jours. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me veut, je ne le connais même pas! Il est grand, avec un blouse blanche, genre médecin, il porte des lunette carrées, ses yeux sont d'un gris étrange, et ses cheveux sont argentés. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me veut et je n'irais pas le lui demander, j'veux pas m'faire agresser!! Il m'effraye trop. Heureusement, voilà ma maison!

_Salut M'man! Chuis rentrée!!

Étrange, je suis seule à la maison? Ah! Non Brown arrive de sa ''petit pas léger''... Brown, s'est mon chien. Je monte les escaliers, j'ouvre la porte-vitre, je perçois les bruits de la douche; ma mère y est dessous sûrement, qui d'autre? Je vais jusqu'à la porte, je toque:

_'man!! c'est moi! T'es là?

_Oui!!

_Je vais mettre la table et je fais des pâtes ça te vas?

_Oui, oui fais des pâtes! J'ai bientôt fini, j'arrive dans 2 minutes!

_Ouiche, prends ton temps!!

je vais donc dans la cuisine où je prépare le nécessaire à ma cuisson de spaghettis. Ensuite je me rend à la salle à manger et j'y met la table... pour deux, juste ma mère et moi... Oui, je vous avez dit que personne d'autre ne pouvait se retrouver sous la douche à part ma mère, c'est normal. Mon père est décédé il y a 16 ans de cela quelques jours seulement après ma naissance il y a 16 ans 11 mois et 30 jours. Oui à 1heure du matin ce sera mon anniversaire, je ferais 17 ans! Ma mère ma toujours dit que ce jour était spécial dans notre famille, pourquoi? Bonne question, il faudra que je le lui demande dans 5h...

''CLACK CLACK''

Ah! le verrou de la salle de bain est levé, m'man va pas tarder à arriver. Une drôle d'odeur, agréable mais étrange parviens à mon nez sensible, une vague de froid s'entoure autour de mon épiderme, je suis glacée. J'entends des bruits de pas venir vers moi et, l'odeur et le froid s'intensifient.

_Noiram, je vais te révéler le secret que nous nous devons de transmettre à nos enfant le jour avant leur 17 ans.

_M'man!! ta, ta voix! Qu'est ce que tu as? Dis moi! Tu es malade?

_Non, je vais bien, mais avant toute chose, promet moi que ce que tu vas voir, savoir, apprendre, et vivre, tu ne le révèleras à personne. Suis-je bien claire? Gardes le secret sauf envers ceux de ta famille, promets-moi de te taire.

_ OUI Oui!! je te le promet mais montre-toi! Tu me fous les jetons à te cacher comme ça avec ta voix zarbie!!

_Bien, rappelle-toi tu as promis.

Je perçu des pas venir vers moi, de plus en plus près,l'odeur et la vague de froid se faisait de plus en plus intense. Je vis alors la silhouette de cette personne, cette femme, elle avança encore, plus près, encore plus près, jusqu'à ce que je vois ses traits. Cette personne? Ma... mère? Non! Impossible! Cette femme n'est pas ma mère, c'est... moi mais avec 10 ans de plus et des pigmentations différentes! Ma mère n'est pas comme ça! Elle est rondelette, pas très grande, ses yeux sont marrons et sa belle couleur brune de cheveux commence à virer au gris... Cette femme, devant moi, est grande, environ 1m70, élancée, elle a de longs cheveux ébènes, des yeux en amande anthracite, un visage fin et une peau assez pâle. Lorsqu'elle me souri je vis deux petites formes dépasser de sa dentition normale et toucher ses lèvres rouges sang.

_Noiram, voici ma véritable nature, ma vrai identité. Tu auras la même d'ici quelques heures si tu le souhaite.

_Non! Impossible tu n'es pas ma mère! Tu ne lui ressemble pas du tout!!

_Chuuut... pose-moi une question où tu es sûre que seule ta mère peux répondre.

_Te poser une question? Oui! Je sais! Alors, qu'ai-je eu pour mes 3 ans?

Anniversaire fort peu glorieux que j'avais passé avec ma mère.

_Tu as eu un vélo blanc et parme, puis tu as eu un livre sur les animaux qui a atterri sur ton petit orteil droit, pour finir tu as été malade dans la nuit et le matin ta robe de chambre était coloré d'une couleur spéciale...

Je restais sans voix! Cette femme c'était ma mère, c'était vraiment elle! Qui d'autre pouvait être au courant de cela?

_M'man? C'est bien toi? Mais comment?

_Béh oui c'est moi nigaude!! La seule et unique moi!!HAHA

Bon le sens de l'humour n'avais pas changé...

_Mais comment? Pourquoi? Qu'es-tu?

_Je sais que ça va être dur à avaler mais je suis une vampire.

_QUOI??????

_Oui, une vampire comme le dise les contes pour ados ou plutôt une Tovarash.

_Mais c'est imp...

_Impossible?

_Ouais!! tu manges de tout, tu dors la nuit, bon t'aimes l'ail mais moi non plus et je suis pas un être imaginaire à se que je sache!! OH! Attend! Alors c'est pour ça... hmm... je me souviens que quand j'étais petite et que je me faisais mal tu avez l'air de souffrir plus que les autres mamans et tu le savais toujours avant que je ne me vois!

_Oui, je sentais l'odeur de ton sang, mais toutes les légendes ne sont pas vrais sur nous! Nous sommes immunisés contre tout sauf l'argent et le platine, seul notre coeur est sensible mais l'argent est un poison mortel. Nous buvons du sang mais c'est impossible de se nourrir uniquement de cela, il nous faut des variétés variées d'aliment comme pour les hommes. Nous ne vieillissons pas et nous n'attrapons aucune maladie grave. Les seules choses capables de nous transpercées sont le platine et l'argent. Nous pouvons nous transformer en esprit aussi.

_STOP!!! Quel âge as-tu si tu es invulnérable à la vieillesse?

_je vais sur mes 1053 ans. Comme ton père...

_MON PERE??? Mais il est mort il y a 16 ans non?

_non, il n'est pas mort il y a 16 ans. Disons qu'il est né au royaume des Morts il y a 1053 ans. Ton père est un shinigami.

_NANI?????? Tu veux dire que je suis le fruit de l'amour d'un Dieu de la Mort et d'une Déesse du Sang?

_Oui, tu es unique en ton genre. Peu de gens sont comme toi.

_Mais alors si papa est du royaume des morts, il est un esprit... alors comment...?

_Comment nous avons pu t'avoir?

_Ouais...

_J'ai rencontré ton père le jour d'une de ses missions sur Terre. Nous pouvons voir et devenir des esprits, nous Tovarash. Les shinigamis utilisent des Gigaïs, des corps sans âmes, des corps artificiels si tu préfères, où ils peuvent y loger leurs âmes le temps de leur mission sur Terre. Tu connais Kisuke Urahara?

_Oui, le marchand de truc zarbis et qui porte tout le temps des Guettas et un bob ridicule?

_Oui, lui et Ichigo sont des shinigamis. Kisuke est comme ton père, un shinigami pure souche alors que Ichi est devenu shinigami. Si tu as des questions sur les shinigamis il vaut mieux que tu les leurs posent à eux. Moi je ne peux te répondre que sur les questions portant sur les Tovarashs.

_Très bien alors si on peut se transformer en esprit, alors je pourrais rencontrer mon père... Et maintenant que tu me dis ça je me rend compte que Fraisier (Ichigo) avait un drôle de comportement en ce moment... Et puis... attend il a eu une réaction bizarre quand je lui ai rappelé mon nom... Tu crois qu'il a rencontré Papa?

_Possible. Si je me souviens bien, ton père occupe un poste haut placé dans le Seireitei alors il est possible qu'il l'ai rencontré.

_Mon père est célèbre...

_Dans la Soul Society oui. Mais pour en revenir à ton idée d'esprit, cela ne se fait pas en un jour... il te faudra du temps pour maîtriser ce stade.

_Beh je vais m'entraîner..

_Oui mais tout d'abord tu dois passer une épreuve.

_Laquelle? Héhé esprit combatif me voilà!

_Mords moi!

_Pardon?? Te mordre??

_Oui, c'est la seule façon de devenir un Tovarash... la personne que le vampire souhaite transformer doit boire de son sang...

_Mais c'est dégueu!!

_C'est le prix à payer alors dépêches toi! Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps!

_Je ne te mordrais pas!

_Tu boiras tout de même mon sang?

_Oui mais je te mordrais pas...

_Bien...

Ma mère alla jusqu'à la vitrine où elle se saisit d'une dague pour se tailler le doigt. Elle revint vers moi le bout du doigt en sang.

_Lèches, sinon tu ne pourras pas être Tovarash... plus jamais...

Malgré ma répugnance envers ce que j'allais faire, je lui obéis. Mon visage se plissa sous mon dégoût de moi-même en cet instant... Ma mère, elle, souriait, bienveillante. Une fois ma corvée accomplis je relevais ma tête vers elle.

_Beurk! C'est dégueulasse! Le goût et cette odeur me filent la nausée...

_Tu ne diras plus ça dans quelques minutes... Ah oui! Nous avons des ennemis... nous sommes tout puissant mais pas invulnérables …

_Y a un type qui fait que me suivre depuis quelques temps...

_Comment est-il me demanda t elle alors que la température chutait de plusieurs degrés encore...

_Béh, il est grand, il porte une blouse de docteur, ses cheveux sont argentés... et il a des yeux zarbis...

_Ce... ce type est un hunter! Surtout tu ne dois jamais te montrer à lui sous ta véritable forme! Jamais! Évites le autant que tu le pourras!

_D'accord d'accord, dé-stresse... cool... J'ai une autre question.

_Moui?

_Est-ce qu'on vole?

_Oui, bien sûr! Sinon à quoi me servirait cela?

Deux bosses se formèrent dans son dos. La peau craqua et je vis deux ailes blanches sortir de ses omoplates. Elle ne put les déployer totalement de peur de tout casser dans la pièce.

_Ouuuaaaaaaaah! J'en aurais moi aussi?

_ Si tu le veux oui. Mais ce n'est pas une obligation...

_OK!

Les minutes défilaient et je sentis d'un seul coup un grand frisson parcourir tout mon corps. Je sentais mon sang courir dans chacune de mes veines... La pendule afficha l'heure tant attendue.

_Joyeux anniversaire ma chérie. Excuses moi, cela va être douloureux pendant un moment mais cela en vaut la peine... excuse moi encore.

Je n'entendis pas ce qu'elle dis ensuite. La douleur me déchira de l'intérieur. Mon sang pulsait comme un malade. J'avais l'impression d'être sur un bucher puis prise au piège dans un iceberg. La douleur était telle que je perdis connaissance.


	2. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer: Bleach n'est pas à moi, sinon Byakuya et Jyuushiro seraient tous le temps sur le devant de la scène... et Ichigo serait en Ichinator le 3/4 du temps...

Petit commentaire de l'auteur: Merci beaucoup pour les reviews! Ca me motive alors, voilà pour vous remercier, le second chapitre est en ligne!^^ Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews! Donnez votre avis, je ne mord pas... ou presque!^^

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Rencontre**

Pendant ce temps, au Seireitei, à la Soul Society, tout un remue-ménage désordonnait les shinigamis. Mais deux personnes ne semblaient pas être troublées outre mesure... quoique, à y regarder de plus près...

Le grand capitaine de la huitième division se rendait à la treizieme pour y voir son ami de toujours. Celui-ci était chez lui, sur le ponton de sa maison à pilotis, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

_Jyuu?

_Oh! Shunsui! Tu m'as fait peur! Que me vaut cette visite?

_Bof, une subite envie d'échapper à ma paperasse...

_HA!! toujours le même à ce que je comprend... son sourire se fana pour arborer une façade tristounette.

_ Jyuu? C'est aujourd'hui n'est ce pas?

_Moui... hmmm(soupir). Elle fête ses 17 ans aujourd'hui.

_Tu pensais à elle à l'instant, je me trompe?

_Tu ne te trompes jamais, s'en est désespérant.

_Hé hé je sais...

_Moui, 17 ans. Tu sais, 16 ans, c'est long... ça fait 16 ans que je ne les ai pas vues toutes les deux. La seule photo d'elle que j'ai, c'est ce bébé.

Le capitaine aux cheveux couleur de neige montra une photo vieillie d'un bébé en pyjama jaune et vert clair, les cheveux bien noirs déjà, tout rond et tout mignon...

_Elle est super mimi! Mais je ne comprend pas... pourquoi ne pas aller les voir?

_Je ne peux pas... je le lui ai promis. J'ai promis de ne pas m'approcher tant qu'elle ne me réclame pas.

_Pfff t'es son père non? Tu as des droits! C'est un minimum de voir sa fille tu ne crois pas?

_Oui, je sais. Mais, après tout, imagines qu'elle ne me connaisse même pas, je ne suis qu'un esprit non? Comment veux-tu que je me présente en plus? ''bonjour, c'est moi, ton idiot de père qui se manifeste pour tes 17 ans, puisque tu connais maintenant la vérité sur moi...'' non ça crains!

_Oui, je comprend... TOI AUSSI qu'elle idée de tomber amoureux d'une humaine! On n'a que des problèmes... comme on dit loin des yeux loin du cœur...

_HéHO tu cris pas !!!! et puis Kyoko n'est pas humaine, pas tout à fait... je l'ai senti dès que je l'ai vu, notre fille aussi est plus que cela...

_Plus qu'humaine? C'est quoi déjà le nom de ta fille?

_Moi je voulais l'appeler Jyuune mais je ne sais pas si Kyoko aura fait selon mon envie...

_Jyuune Ukitake? Ça ressemble vachement à Jyuushiro je trouve mais c'est très joli!

_Tu es le seul à savoir tout ça, alors, s'il te plais, ne dis à personne que j'ai une fille! Je ne tiens pas à ce que Mayuri la découvre. Il voudrait l'étudier et ne la laissera jamais tranquille...

_Pourquoi je dirais que tu es papa? C'est tes affaires pas celles des autres! Mais pourquoi tu dis que Panda voudra l'étudier? Je te suis plus là...

_T'ES IDIOT OU TU LE FAIS EXPRES?? C'est évident!!! Elle est la fille d'un shinigami et d'une humaine plus qu'humaine!!

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah d'accord!!

Tout à coup, l'alarme sonnant la réunion d'urgence des capitaines rugit dans tout le Seireitei.

_Pépé Yama à piqué sa crise ou quoi? Sonner l'alarme comme ça, de si bon matin...

_Il est 10h30... bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller...

***à la 1° division.***

_Mes Capitaines, l'heure est grave. Mayuri Kurotsuchi, veuillez nous faire le rapport de vos observations.

_Nous avons détectés un reiatsu de Vasto Lorde dans le secteur 14 de Karakura. Un capitaine est suffisant pour l'occire, il ne représente pas de menace mirobolante.

_Bien, alors, capitaine Kuchiki, vous et votre vice-capitaine vous partirez en mission dès la fin de cette réunion de crise.

_Hai!

_Autre chose Kurotsuchi?

_Nous avons également ressenti une fluctuation de reiatsu assez intense dans le même secteur; celui-ci est puissant mais selon mes analyses, pas nocif. Inutile de s'alarmer.

_Quel secteur?

_Le 13.

_Juste à côté de là où se trouve ce Vasto... capitaine Kuchiki pouvez vous vous charger de cela aussi?

_Que dois-je faire?

_Observer, analyser et nous ramener ce drôle de spécimen par tous les moyens.

_Bien!

_La discussion est close. Capitaines, vous pouvez retourner à votre travail.

Nos deux amis se dirigèrent donc vers leurs divisions respectives, l'un gai comme un pinçon de ne pas avoir été choisi et l'autre inquiet pour sa progéniture... Le secteur 13 était celui où il avait rencontré son âme soeur...

***A Karakura***

Où suis-je? Ah c'est mon lit.... Que s'est-il passé?

Je me lève, tout doucement, et, pour mon plus grand malheur, il me vient l'idée de regarder dans mon miroir en face de mon lit... J'y perçois distinctement mon reflet,..., mon nouveau reflet...

Avant, j'étais grande et du type rondelette mais pas énorme non plus... juste quelques kilos qui faisaient tâches..., mes yeux étaient noirs et mes cheveux noir méchés de blond coupés courts. Mais là, là... je suis apparemment grande (vue que je suis assise comment voulez vous le savoir??), du style ''j'ai-tout-ce-qui-faut-là-où-il-faut-et-sans-excès'', les yeux gris perle et les cheveux, très long... très très longs noirs avec des mèches argentées. Mes lèvres étaient rouges sang.

À cette vue, je pris peur et l'iris de mes yeux s'allongea tels ceux d'un chat passant de la nuit à la lumière.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

Je me stoppais rapidement. Ma voix, tout chez moi avais été changé par cette transformation! Celle-ci était cristalline, assez grave mais, oserais-je le dire?, sensuelle...

Un souffle d'air glacé se diffusa dans ma chambre. Ma mère arriva bien vite à mes côtés. Elle me retrouva prostrée sous mon lit, en pleurs. Sa main saisit mes poignets et elle me tira de sous le lit.

_Allons, allons calmes toi... Je sais que c'est un choc dur à encaisser. J'ai eu la même réaction à ce moment là... Mais dis moi! Tu as changée plus que je ne l'aurais pensé... nous nous ressemblons beaucoup sous cette forme... tu ne souffres pas trop?

_Non, je vas bien étonnamment...enfin aller bien est assez subjectif... Je suis morte de trouille là!

_oui je sais. L'inconnu est assez effrayant... j'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose... ne sens-tu pas quelque chose au fond de toi? Une genre de boule d'énergie?

_Euh?? oui, je crois. C'est quoi?

_Ton pouvoir. À quoi ressemble-t-il par contre je l'ignore... Nous allons faire un test. Prends cette feuille et laisse éclater la bulle.

_Ouais mais ça va faire quoi?

_ On verra bien... alors? À quoi cela ressemble au final?

_Béh... elle est fendue en deux, mais une est sèche et l'autre se liquéfie...

_Cela veut juste dire que tu as deux affinités. L'une est le vent et l'autre l'eau. Tu les maitrises tous les deux donc. Tu as de la chance se sont de très bons pouvoirs,puissants et efficaces autant en défense qu'en attaque. Tu n'as pas à te faire de souci pour leur maitrise, elle vient toute seule, s'est inné, d'ici 7 heure 30 tu les auras en ta possession. Tu me posais la question tout à l'heure. Veux-tu toujours des ailes?

_euh? La question se pose... ça fera mal?

_ce sera très violent mais la douleur ne dure jamais plus de 30s.

_Bon, alors c'est d'accord.

_Tiens alors avale cela.

Ma mère me donna une de ses plumes blanches. Je la pris. Je la portais à mes lèvres et l'avala tant bien que mal. Je ne souffrais pas pour l'instant. Comme je dis il vaut mieux se taire des fois...

une vague de chaleur m'envahit, une vague brulante, comme si on me perfusait de la lave en fusion dans mes veines. Celles de mon dos étaient les plus sensibles de toutes. Je sentis une douleur indescriptible comme si deux bosses se formaient et tentaient de sortir de mon dos.... Un craquement retentit, puis deux. Ma peau se fissura, se déchira, vola en éclat, comme vous le voulez mais en tout cas, deux grandes ailes sortirent de mon dos par les fentes. Un liquide rouge et noir visqueux, se propagea sur me omoplates, mes ailes et tout le long de mon dos. Je me mis à hurler. Puis une fois les ailes sorties, la douleur disparut. Chouette!!! Je sentis l'air frais se coller à ce ''placenta'' sur mes ailes. Du froid, cela faisait tant de bien... Pour ressentir un peu plus cette sensation, je commençait à étendre mes membres dorsaux.

_STOP!! TU VAS NOUS CASSER LA MAISON!!!!!!!!

_Pardon?

_Béh oui!! ton envergure n'est pas celle d'un moineau!!

_Oh pardon!

_Je n'avais jamais vu cela, tes ailes sont magnifiques...

_Hein? Je ne les ai pas vues... Comment sont-elles?

Elle me tendit une glace dans laquelle je vis mon reflet à l'intérieur. Mes ailes dépassaient largement de mon dos et je pus ainsi les voir distinctement. Elles étaient noires mais quelques unes de mes plumes étaient grises ou plutôt argentées. De plus elles étaient toujours mouillées doncdes reflets bleutés.

_Je n'avais jamais vu cela, même Arius, notre chef de Clan, n'en a pas de semblables... Bon maintenant cours pratiques!!

Il était 7h du matin quand ma mère me ''libéra'' de ses cours. Je maitrisais, comme prévu, les liquides, le vent et le vol. j'avais appris notre histoire, notre puissance, j'avais aussi appris comment faire pour sortir de mon corps et vivre en tant qu'esprit. Je savais tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur notre vie en esprit. Je me concentrais, sentant le vent m'envelopper je libérais toute ma conscience. Une fois l'action terminée, mon corps était au sol, et moi flottant dans les airs.

_C'est ça?

_Bravo tu as réussi, je ne pensais pas que tu y arriverai si vite. Maintenant tu dois savoir quelque d'important. Nous, Tovarash avons notre rôle dans la régulation des âmes. Nous nous nourrissons du sang de certaines âmes non pures. Les shinigamis aussi combattent ses âmes. On les appelle des Hollows. Ces âmes ont des évolutions comme nous. Ils sont Hollows puis deviennent Gillians, Adjucas pour finir par être Vasto Lorde. Tu peux en sentir un toi aussi non?

_Oui je sens comme une lumière pas très loin...

_Bien, je suis d'accord. Par contre, tu risque de rencontrer Ichigo ou encore d'autre shinigamis. Surtout ne leur dit pas ce que tu es. On n'est jamais trop prudent...

_OK OK... Mais, s'ils me demandent de les suivre je fais quoi?

_Tu les suis, là bas tu risque de rencontrer ton père.

_OK. Bon moi j'ai la dalle, je vais casser du hollow je crois... A+ m'man!

C'est ainsi que je sautais par la fenêtre pour rejoindre l'extérieur. Dans la rue, je ressentais tout, la moindre parcelle de vie, d'âme, de sang, l'air, l'eau, tout. Je me dis que Karakura le matin devait être magnifique vue du ciel. J'étendis mes ailes et m'envolais vers l'horizon sans fin.

Une fois haut dans le ciel, je sentis la lumière de toute à l'heure se diriger vers moi.

_Yo!! me lança un type encore plus zarbi que moi avec son masque qui lui couvrait le front et les joues. T'es quoi toi?

_Moi? Ce que je suis? Ce n'est pas évident?

_Euh... non!

_Je suis celle qui va te bouffer mon gars...

_Mais oui c'est ça... et moi je suis l'âme de Mao Zetong? CELO!!!

Le rayon lumineux, genre laser dans Star Wars, me fonça dessus. Je parvins à l'éviter avec facilité. Mon déplacement fut si rapide que le pauvre type ne comprit que dalle à ce qui venait de se passer. Je levais la paume de ma main droite vers lui. Son sang se figea. Ainsi, il ne put plus bouger un seul muscle. Je me rapprochais de lui jusqu'à lui souffler à l'oreille

_Mon nom est Noiram, souviens toi en dans l'autre monde...

J'avais des lyrique ce matin... Je lui enfonçais les canines sur-développées dans le cou, juste à la jugulaire et bus tout son sang.

Ma soif étanchée, je m'aperçus que je n'étais pas seule... Je me retournais et vis deux types devant moi.

_Qui es-tu me demanda le brun avec 5 barrettes dans les tifs...moche-moche ce truc dites donc...

_Je vous retourne la question... répondis-je après avoir rentrer mes canines.

_Nous sommes des shinigamis. Que fais-tu ici? Me questionna à son tour le type à l'ananas rouge greffé derrière la tête.

_Moi? Je casse du Hollow pourquoi? Et vous?

_Nous sommes venus du Soul Society pour ''casser du Vasto Lorde'' comme tu l'as dit mais... tu l'as eu à notre place... Quel est ton nom?

_Noiram et vous?

_Moi c'est Renji, Renji Abarai. Connais-tu la personne qui habite à cette adresse? Me demanda-t-il en me tendant un bout de papier.

_Oui bien sûr que je la connais.

_Peux-tu nous conduire jusqu'à elle? Me demanda barrette-man

_Qu'est ce que vous lui voulez tout d'abord?

_Juste la voir et lui poser des questions.

_Alors allez y posez les vos questions puisque vous m'avez déjà trouvée...

_ C'est toi qui habite là?

_Beh oui, faut croire... pourquoi? Un souci?

_Aucun. Réponds juste à nos questions. Qui es-tu? Pour t'être attaqué à ce Vasto Lorde?

_Pour la première, je suis une fille ordinaire qui peux sortir de son corps, pour la deuxième, c'est personnel.

_Doit-on te considérer comme une alliée ou une ennemie?

_ Et vous? Tant que vous ne me cherchez pas de noises je ne vous en chercherai pas non plus. Principe de vie.

_Bien, tu es donc neutre. Connais-tu Kurosaki Ichigo?

_Vous connaissez Orange Straw?? c'est mon meilleur ami! Alors il vaut mieux que je le connaisse

_HA!! Sacré Ichigo, il m'a caché qu'il connaissait des gens qui pouvaient rivaliser avec des shinigamis. L'enflure!

_Bien alors, acceptes-tu de nous suivre à la Soul Society pour y suivre un interrogatoire un peu plus poussé?

_Pourquoi pas? Tant que l'interrogatoire reste pacifiste ça me va...

* * *

Alors? Qu'en pensez vous?

Suite dans le week-end sûrement!^^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Les persos sont à Tite Kubo... Snif....

Mots de l'auteur: Choses promises choses dues, nouveau chapitre posté ce week end!! Bonne lecture et merci pour vos coms!!

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**réunion**

_Veux-tu nous suivre à la Soul Society?

_Pourquoi pas? Mais avant cela, je voudrais savoir quel est votre nom monsieur le brun...

_Mon nom? Je m'appelle Byakuya Kuchiki. Je suis le capitaine de la sixième division.

_Ok. Juste une autre question. Pourquoi vouloir m'inviter à la Soul Society, j'ai bien compris que c'était pour me poser des questions mais... pourquoi?

_Tu as un reiatsu démentiel pour une âme humaine, et puis, le fait que tu puisses tuer un Vasto Lorde sans armes... en tout cas, nous avons reçu l'ordre de vous ramener à la Soul Society pour avoir un entretien avec le Capitaine Général Yamamoto.

_OK, bon beh je vous suis.

_Bien, Renji!!!!

_Hai! Ouvres une porte Zabimaru!

Une sorte de portail s'ouvrit et trois papillons noirs vinrent vers nous. Nous traversons un grand couloir lorsqu'un bruit de train se fit entendre. Je vis une lumière puis Byakuya et Renji me regardèrent et me hurlèrent de courir. C'est ce que je fis par réflexe... . Malheureusement, je n'étais pas assez rapide... à pied.

« Elle va se faire tuer si elle n'est pas plus rapide... . Punaise! Il va falloir que je la sauve, je présume... ». Byakuya réfléchissait à 200 à l'heure, et mit ses idées en action... il fit demi-tour et me prit dans ses bras pour repartir vers son vice capitaine à la tête d'ananas. Malheureusement, même ainsi nous n'allions pas assez vite. Voler serait plus rapide mais je doute que les deux shinigamis sachent vraiment voler...

_Byakuya? Renji? Me faites vous confiance ou pas?

_Je ne fais confiance à personne...

_Renji?

_Si tu peux nous sauver oui!!!

_Bon alors je vous demande de vous taire sur ce que vous allez voir ou encore fermez les yeux se sera plus simple...

_C'est bon on dira rien! Hurla Renji.

_Bon alors, accroches-toi à ton capitaine et solidement!

_Pardon? Moi et lui??

_Si vous voulez pas mourir OUAIS!!!

_Ah! Bon béh ok alors on fera avec...

_...

Renji et Byakuya s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre avec beaucoup de distance quand même... devait pas y avoir beaucoup d'amour entre ces deux là... Je pris Byakuya par le kimono et déployais mes ailes sous leurs yeux ébahis. Vite, je repliais mes ailes et l'impulsion et le frottement de l'air contre mes ailes nous emporta au loin à une vitesse phénoménale. Tous les deux passèrent par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel. J'aperçus la lumière au loin signalant la fin de ce tunnel de la SNCF... Je perçus des conversations et des bruits de fer. Je prévins les deux malades des transports que j'allais rétracter les ailes et qu'il fallait qu'ils courent à nouveau. Ils se mirent immédiatement en action. C'était comique de les voir pédaler dans les airs! Je rétractais mes ailes doucement et une fois que nous touchâmes le sol nous pûmes courir rapidement.

Nous sortîmes enfin du tunnel. On était sur une grande montagne, ou plutôt une colline. Plusieurs personnes nous attendaient et s'excusaient auprès de Renji et de Byakuya. Ceux-ci leur dirent que ce n'était ps bien grave du moment où ils avaient pu s'en sortir...

Noiram, nous allons te conduire à la 1° Division et une fois là-bas tu devras répondre à toutes les questions de tous les capitaines. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

_Oui,Byakuya.

_C'est Kuchiki Taicho!

_Oui, BYAKUYA!!

A voir son visage, il comprit que je l'appellerais comme je voudrais et ce que je voulais là c'était l 'appeler par son prénom... Nous nous sommes mis en route, moi et Byakuya, pour la 1° Division.

***1° Division***

_Capitaines! Kuchiki Taicho vient de m'envoyer un message par papillon, il vient de capturer l'âme et l'emmène ici. Il arrivera dans 5 minutes. Fit Rikichi.

_Bien, nous sommes tous réunis donc nous les attendons.

_J'me charge de l'interrogatoire si vous voulez!! fit Zaraki

_Non, Zaraki, tes interrogatoires sont trop ''brusques''. Un duel n'est pas bon pour pouvoir converser posément... Il faut un peu de douceur et de tact, surtout s'il s'agit d'une fille... commença Ukitake.

_Je suis d'accord avec vous, Jyuushiro, je me chargerai de l'interroger; et si cette âme se révèle violente ou hostile, je vous laisserai vous en charger d'accord Zaraki Kenpachi?

_Ouaich... 'Me va...

Les portes s'ouvrirent comme par magie à cet instant précis, on pouvez voir le Capitaine Kuchiki avancer de son pas noble et délicat.

_Bonjour Capitaines, je vous ramène l'âme errante.

_Mâle ou Femelle? Demanda le scientifique déjanté, et occasionnellement capitaine de la 12° Division: Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

_Une jeune femme.

_Faites la entrer. Ordonna le vieux crouton.

_Viens, me demanda avec fort peu de politesse Byakuya en se tournant vers moi.

Au moment où je franchis ses deux grandes portes, je vis les regards se tourner vers moi. Certains étaient intéressés comme celui du type aux cheveux en forme en piquants démesurés et avec un cache-oeil ou encore celui du gars(?) bizarre avec des peintures de guerre sur la face et qui portait un masque mortuaire de pharaon. D'autres semblaient gentils et bienveillant comme celui de la femme avec une tresse épaisse qui partait du cou pour venir lui cacher le devant de la poitrine, ou encore celui du type au haori rose et au chapeau de paille. Mais celui qui retint le plus mon attention était celui de l'homme le plus près de moi, à part Byakuya, avec de longs cheveux blancs. Il semblait... choqué de me voir, comme si je lui rappelait quelqu'un, ou encore qu'il me connaissait depuis des siècles... Sa bouche s'entrouvrit d'ailleurs et le mec au haori rose le regarda avec incompréhension.

_Kyoko? C'est toi?

Maintenant tout les regards étaient dirigés vers lui.

_Euh... c'est mon troisième prénom et celui de ma mère pourquoi?

Je n'eus pas le temps de continuer à bavarder avec lui que le vieux pépé me héla:

_Mademoiselle! Venez par ici et vous Jyuushiro retenez vos questions!

_Gomen... fit le dénommé Jyuushiro en conservant son regard empli de surprise et d'horreur...

Je me dirigeais à grand pas vers lui en passant devant tout le people.

_Pouvons nous connaître votre nom complet Mademoiselle?

_Oui, je m'appelle Noiram; Noiram, Jyuune, Kyoko Ukitake.

_UKITAKE???????? s'écrièrent tous ceux à mes côtés.

_Béh oui! C'est pas hyper rependu chez moi mais j'y peux rien!

_Peut-être que chez vous non, mais ici ce nom est quasi légendaire... de plus il n'y a qu'une seule famille se nommant comme vous au Soul Society... Bon passons, comment êtes vous décédée?

_Ch'uis pas morte. Je sais juste sortir de mon corps.

_Ah oui? Mais alors qu'êtes vous? Seuls les shinigamis peuvent sortir ou entrer dans un corps et encore faut-il qu'il soit dénué d'âme...

_Une humaine pourquoi?

_Comme je viens de vous le dire seuls nous, shinigamis pouvons réaliser l'exploit que vous avez fait. Ou non pas seulement nous, les Tovarashs en sont capables aussi mais cette race à presque disparut et les sujet aussi jeune que vous sont d'une rareté extrême... N'en seriez vous pas une par hasard?

_Et si c'était le cas que feriez vous?

_Rien du tout. Que voulez vous que nous fassions? Cette espèce est protégée par nos lois car elle agit de façon réduite mais réelle dans la régulation des âmes des Hollows. Alors en êtes vous une ou non?

_Oui.

_Soutaisho? Pourrais-je analyser le cas de cette jeune femme après votre interrogatoire? Demanda le mec qui me faisait dresser les cheveux sur le crane d'horreur.

_NON!! Les Tovarashs sont précieux! On en les touche pas , de plus nous ne connaissons pas encore se pouvoirs. Chaque Tovarash en a un propre, une affinité avec n'importe qu'elle ressource, n'est ce pas?

_Oui, c'est le cas pour la plupart d'entre nous. Mais avant de vous le dire je préfère vous le montrer, c'est plus simple.

_Bien, Zaraki!

_Ahh!!!Enfin une réunion pas chiante!

_Restez au centre je vous prie, je ne veux pas vous blesser, juste vous déplacer...

_Me déplacer? T'as vu comment t'es et comment je suis? Me fais pas rire va!

_Je ne fais pas ça dans ce but. Et oui je me suis très bien vue!

Je levais la main droite vers lui et un souffle de vent s'engouffra dans la salle, soulevant tous les haoris et dévoilant les gambettes velues de certains et les loose-socks des autres... Le capitaine à la face de pirate ( voyez Kenpachi derrière cette description bien sûr) fut poussé de 3,50m, puis je relevais la main et ce mec décolla. Tous me regardèrent avec stupéfaction, le seul qui parvenait à briser le silence était le pirate qui riait à tue-tête avec celle ci en bas. Je le reposais rapidement.

_Mon affinité est donc le vent, mais je contrôle également les liquides, je peux aussi créer de l'eau et de la glace avec la vapeur d'eau environnante.

_Merveilleux! Lâcha le type à la tête de chien.

_Avez vous des ailes? Je sais que certains d'entre vous par souci d'esthétisme ou de commodité en ont.

_Oui.

_Pouvons nous les voir?

_Bien sûr, juste une chose, il faudrait que vous vous poussiez, je ne veux pas vous blesser...

Ils se reculèrent tous. Je me mis dos à eux et je sortis mes deux ailes noires et argentées.

_Pouvons nous les toucher? Me demanda la femme à la longue tresse.

_Oui, bien sûr mais retenez ce mes de m'en arracher une poignée...

Le capitaine aux cheveux blancs s'avança vers moi et je vis son sourire pour la première fois. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui répondre. Pendant ce temps certains vinrent toucher mes plumes charbons et aciers.

_Je peux vous poser une question? Demanda le vieux au ''capitaine-sourire''.

_Oui Maître Genryuusai...

_Comment cela se fait-il que vous connaissiez la mère de cette Tovarash?

_Moi aussi j'ai une question mais elle vous est adressée monsieur Genryuusai...

_Mmmmh? Laquelle?

_Mon père est un shinigami à ce que je sais; mais je ne le connais pas, ou du moins je ne l'ai presque jamais connu... je ne connais de lui que son nom. Mais ne le blâmais pas, la raison de son éloignement est simple, ma mère lui a fait jurer de ne plus me voir jusqu'à se que je le réclame, et c'est ce que je fais aujourd'hui.

_Qui est votre père jeune fille? Me demanda alors le vieux qui paraissait choqué par ce que je lui apprenait au même titre que le ''capitaine-sourire'' qui tremblait de tous ses membres.

Le mec au chapeau de paille regarda ce capitaine et sourit en disant:

_Ahh... je trouvais bien un petit truc mais quoi?

_Pardon? Lui demandais-je

_HumHum! Fis le vieux, j'attends ta réponse.

_Oh, pardon, mon père s'appelle Jyuushiro, Ukitake Jyuushiro...

* * *

Alors ce chapitre? comment le trouvez vous? Cette ''petite'' révélation? Vos pronostics étaient-ils juste?

A bientôt,

Jyuune-chan^^


	4. Chapitre 4

Bon comme d'ab', Bleach n'est pas à moi mais à Tite Kubo.

C'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos reviews, je vous en remercie grandement! (se courbe à en avoir le nez qui touche le carrelage du sol)

Alors, j'ai décidé d'innover un peu, à la fin de ce chapitre vous aurez la possibilité de lire une preview du prochain chapitre. Cette idée m'est venue en lisant la fic de **Psycopathe (**fic géniale soit dit en passant^^) et je voudrais savoir si cela vous convient ou pas... Voili voilou, maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous^^

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**le père**

**_**Qui est votre père?

_Jyuushiro, Jyuushiro Ukitake, c'est son ….

_JYUUSHIRO???? s'écrièrent tous les shinigamis sauf Byakuya qui se contenta de faire ressortir ses yeux de leurs orbites.

_Euh... oui, je ne vois pas en quoi cela est exceptionnel comme prénom...

_Cela n'a rien d'exceptionnel, c'est juste que votre père se trouve devant vous depuis environ 15 minutes...

Le papy me fit tourner sur moi même et me dirigea vers le ''capitaine-sourire''. Il était rouge tomate et je devais lui ressembler niveau couleur...

_Tu es le fille de Kyoko Masawa? Me demanda-t-il.

_Euh, oui, et vous vous êtes.. mon...

_Je suis Jyuushiro, Ukitake Jyuushiro, Capitaine de la 13° Division, et, si tu veux bien me considérer comme tel, …, ton père...

_QUOI!!!!!!! hurla l'assemblé.

_Mais, mais, je, je ne te voyais pas comme ça... quoique je ne te ''voyais'' pas du tout alors... en tout cas des choses s'expliquent... mes cheveux, ma taille de rugby-man par rapport à M'man... Enfin...

Mon père se rapprocha de moi qui avait la tête basse. Il me prit dans ses bras, un frisson glacé parcouru tout mon corps. J'étais heureuse et triste à la fois. Heureuse de le retrouver et triste de ne pas l'avoir connu, de ne le connaître que maintenant, si tard...

_Enfin, enfin je peux te voir et te serrer contre moi...

_Euh, désolé de vous couper en pleines retrouvailles mais si tu pouvais arrêter de faire pleuvoir ce serait bien Jyuu. Fit Cap'tain' Pinkky en remarquant l'activité de Sogyo no Kotowari qui réagissait aux sentiments de mon paternel.

_Euh désolé...

_Bien, nous voudrions nous entretenir entre capitaines maintenant; Jyuushiro, restez avec votre fille le temps de l'attente, je pense que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire non?

_Merci, Soutaisho...

Mon... père, ça fait bizarre de dire ça, et moi-même nous dirigeâmes vers l'extérieur main dans la main.

_Alors, euh, tu as 17 ans aujourd'hui?

_Oui.

_Oh alors, bon anniversaire, mais je suis désolé, je n'avais prévu de te voir aussi tôt et je ne t'ai rien acheté... . À vrai dire, je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais me voir...

_J'ai déjà eu mes cadeaux que quelque chose de matériel ne pourra remplacer. Le premier c'est d'enfin connaître toute le vérité sur qui je suis. Le deuxième et le plus important à mes yeux, c'est d'enfin avoir pu te rencontrer...

_Merci... cela, ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu dis... euh, tu es au courant de quoi sur la Soul Society?

_Pas grand chose...

_Si tu veux je peux t'expliquer pas mal de choses...

_Je veux bien

_Pour commencer, nous sommes en temps normal 13 Capitaines...

_Oui, mais là vous n'étiez que 10...

_Oui, trois ont désertés... Ce qui est essentiel de savoir, c'est que la 1° division est la plus importante de toutes et se sont les plus expérimentés des shinigamis sans grades qui y sont. Ensuite, la 11° recrute tous les fous de combats, se sont des fous furieux qu'il faut éviter à tous prix lorsque l'on est faible. La 4° est spécialisée dans les soins et non le combat, voilà pourquoi les shinigamis de la 4° sont persécutés par ceux de la 11°. Et surtout, je te déconseille de t'approcher de la 12° division. D'ailleurs tu as parfaitement cerné son capitaine. Mayuri est un scientifique fou qui n'hésite pas à faire des tests sur des shinigamis de sa propre division.

_OK. Je m'approcherai pas de lui.

_Ensuite, nous tous possédons un sabre, le plus souvent un katana. On l'appelle Zanpakuto. Chacun a son propre pouvoir. Toi aussi tu devrais être capable d'en avoir un, tu es à moitié shinigami. Nous pouvons aussi utiliser la nécromancie, le Kido qui regroupe le Hado et le Bakudo. Ainsi que des techniques au corps à corps et des déplacements instantanés. Je pourrais tout t'apprendre si tu le veux.

_Ouais! Je veux tout savoir d'ici! Mais dis moi, on a de la famille ici?

_Oui, je suis chef de clan de la famille Ukitake, mais ce n'est qu'un petit clan de la noblesse. Tu es donc mon héritière.

_Ça t'embête si je veux que tu me parles de toi?

_Non, mais je préfère que tu me découvres au fur et à mesure. Je ne suis pas doué pour parler de moi. Oh! J'y pense! Tu aimes les bonbons?

_Ouiche!! carrément!

_Alors tiens.

Il m'en tendit une poche entière.

_Euh merci P'pa!

_De..., De rien, au fait as tu un parrain ou une marraine?

_Non, M'man a dit que la famille était tous nos parrains... enfin , un truc du style...

_Est ce que tu voudrais en avoir ici?

_Oui! Bien sûr! J'les ai vu?

_Ton futur parrain, s'il accepte, oui mais pas ta future marraine. Ce sont deux vieux amis à moi. Je pense que tu vas les adorer...

Pendant ce temps dans la salle de réunion, un discourt passionné se mettait en place...

Le vieux croulant avait demandé à tous ''ses'' capitaines s'ils voulaient bien de moi comme shinigami. On est bien d'accord sur le fait que je n'avais rien demandé...

_Je suis pour. Répondirent Kyoraku, Unohana, Komamura, Soi Fon et Hitsugaya.

_Cela fait un spécimen de moins à étudier, tsss, mais après tout ses talents ont l'air réel... alors pourquoi pas... (Mayuri, pensées: et puis j'ai pas besoin de leur autorisation pour l'étudier quand ça me chante nyahaha)

_Mouais, chuis d'accords, ça m'empêchera pas de me battre contre elle...

_Cette jeune fille viens d'arriver ici, elle a besoin de temps pour tout connaître d'ici... et puis n'oublions pas qu'elle n'est qu'à moitié shinigami... Attendons de voir si elle peut s'adapter correctement à notre environnement spirituel avant de la faire shinigami à part entière. De plus, laissons la un moment avec son père; si après cela on voit qu'il s'agit d'une personne stable et digne de confiance nous pourrons l'intégrer au Gotei. Il ne faudrait point qu'elle entache l'honneur de notre groupe d'é Kuchiki.

_Kuchiki-Taisho, nous sommes tous d'accord pour que cette fille intègre notre groupe sauf vous qui pour l'instant ne vous prononcez pas de façon distincte alors, d'après la majorité... Noiram intègrera le Gotei si elle le souhaite. La décision est prise. Faites entrer le Capitaine et sa fille.

_Ukitake-sama? Ukitake- Taisho? Voulez vous bien entrer? Le conseil a terminé et veux votre présence.

_Nous arrivons.

Nous fîmes le chemin inverse, moi devant, lui derrière, protecteur et bienveillant, un vrai père ou du moins je le pense....

_Noiram san. Le conseil désire faire de vous une shinigami du Gotei13. Êtes-vous d'accord avec cette décision?

_ATTENDEZ!! Elle vient juste d'arriver ici! Vous n'allez pas lui demander d'aller à l'Académie! Elle n'a même pas de Zanpakuto! Comment voulez vous qu'elle soit une shinigami? Me défendit mon paternel.

_C'est bon P'pa. Si je deviens shinigami, que feriez vous? J'ai des obligations sur Terre tout comme Ichigo. Je ne peux pas vivre ici tant que je n'ai pas fini mes études et puis j'ai ma mère et tout le monde là-bas... je ne peux pas être une shinigami à plein temps.

_Je l'ai anticipé. Vous feriez un mi-temps. Les week-end, vacances et jours fériés vous serez à la Soul Society, le reste du temps vous serez sur Terre. Nous vous laisserons du temps pour vos travaux scolaires. Cela vous convient-il?

_Je ne vois aucune raison de refuser. Par contre, SI je deviens shinigami, est-ce mon père qui sera mon prof? J'en ai assez du lycée, je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir en plus des cours ici aussi.

_Nous pouvons vous assigner des professeurs particuliers. Votre père pourrais être votre professeur général, le capitaine Kuchiki, professeur de Kido, Yoruichi, professeur de Hohou et Hakuda, le Capitaine Kyoraku, professeur de Zanjutsu.

À son nom un gars leva la main, je compris qu'il s'agissait de Kyoraku, le type poilu au chapeau et haori rose alias Cap'tain' Pinkky. Je regardais mon père qui me fit comprendre que le choix des professeurs était très bon et que je ne pouvais rêver mieux. Bon pour moi avoir un prof comme Byakuya n'allait pas être facile, j'aime pas les glaçons, sauf dans le Coca...

_Très bien, alors j'accepte de devenir shinigami.

_Alors prenez ceci.

Un gars moustachu avança, il avait de la gomina dans les cheveux et un petit air ''so British'' qui était bof bof... Il me tendit un uniforme noir à reflets bleus, comme mes ailes, et un katana tout moche.

_Ce katana est un zanpakuto sans âme. Dès que vous le prendrais en main, vous pourrez entendre la voix de voir sabre et ainsi celui-ci répondra et deviendra votre sabre.

_Euh, merci.

Je pris le manche en main. La garde était toute ronde et allongée au début mais dès que ma main entra en contact avec le manche celle ci devint rectangulaire et découpée en forme de tribal à l'intérieur comme de la dentelle. Un peu spécial mais super class! De la fumée s'échappa du bout du manche et du fourreau. Le fourreau devint noir laqué et une longue bande rouge se fraya un chemin en son centre. La poignée se transforma elle aussi en noir mais des fils rouges la parcourent à des endroits la rendant agressive et portant belle. La fumée se dissipa au bout de quelques secondes.

_Eh bien! Je ne m'attendais pas à cela, un changement aussi rapide... Même votre père, les Capitaines Kuchiki et Hitsugaya n'ont pas eu de changement aussi rapides. Hyorinmaru a bien mis 2,30 minutes pour être totalement transformé n'est-ce-pas?

Je ne pus répondre à la flatterie tant ma tête me faisait mal.

_« Appelles moi! Appelles moi! Mon nom est ...itsu. Je m'appelle Kuroikitsu! »_

Un gigantesque renard apparu devant moi, ses quatre queues et tout son corps imposaient le respect et cette couleur,..., personne n'avait jamais vu un renard ainsi! Noir et blanc! Aaaaaahhh c'est pour ça!!! Kuroikitsu!!! le renard noir! OK!!! Ouah Noiram t'es longue à la détente!

_« tu sais même pas à quel point tu as raison ma pauvre... »_

_QUOI???_ Le renard me regarda avec ses yeux dorés.

_« Hoy! T'as pas encore comprit que je suis pas UN renard? »_

_Comment ça? Tu fais au moins 2m de haut mais t'as quand même la tronche d'un renard non? Et puis ton nom... c'est le renard noir non?_

_« je disais pas ça dans CE sens orokamono* »_

Euh... léger mouvement vers l'avant, tête de côté, les yeux rivé sur le ventre de ce... truc..

_« HE!! »_

_OH!! d'accord! Désolée... Madame la renarde._

_« Mademoiselle je te pris, mais je te pardonne... après tout tu n'étais pas censée être au courant... »_

_Oui, dis je peux pas t'appeler Kuroi? C'est plus court et j'aime mieux..._

_« Oui si ça te fais plaisir... euh par contre il serait judicieux que tu reviennes à la réalité parce que ton père n'est pas loin de l'infarctus là... »_

_AM!!! Tu m'entends?

_CRIES PAS JE T'ENTENDS TRES BIEN!!!!!!!!!!

_WOW le tempérament de cette petite me plais bien...

_ZARAKI!

_J'ai entendu une voix dans ma tête et elle est apparue... je connais son nom. Kuroikitsu elle m'a dit.

_Le renard noir?

_« RENARDE VIEUX DEBRIT!! »_

_chuuteuh!_

_Vous pouvez donc commencer à vous entrainer avec lui.

_« ELLE!!! »_

_Chhuuuuteuuuuh!_

_Euh, où comptez vous l'affecter?

_Soit la 6° soit votre division, la 13°. pour le début, nous allons la placer dans la 6° division. Vous serez sous les ordres du capitaine Kuchiki en tant que simple aide et shinigami de base. Le capitaine vous entrainera à la place de ses recrues. Suis-je clair?

_« Oui CHEF!! »_

_Oui, monsieur.

_Oui,Yamamoto Soutaisho.

_Pour aujourd'hui vous resterez avec votre père mais dès demain vous prenez vos fonctions.

_Oui.

_Mesdames, messieurs la réunion est levée.

* * *

Voilà pour ce quatrième chapitre^^

*orokamono= idiote (d'après Google Traduction)

Comme vous l'aurez très certainement remarqué, J'A-D-O-R-E ce vieux débris de Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryuusai...

Et maintenant la preview de mon prochain chapitre posté sûrement Samedi ou Dimanche... Enfin dans le Week End quoi... :

"__Noiram calmes toi s'il te plais, et toi Kurotsuchi excuses toi!_

__JE ne vois pas pourquoi JE devrais m'excuser je n'ai rien fait de drama.... Yurg!_

_Tous les regards des présents se tournèrent vers ce ''pauvre Mayuri'' qui semblait mal en point... _

__Que ce passe-t-il?_

__Quelqu'un lui bloque la circulation du sang..."_

Et comme le dit si bien la fin de notre anime et manga préféré: To Be Continued...

Allez! Bonne fin de semaine à tous^^

Jyuune-chan!!


	5. Chapter 5

Salut à tous, voici le Cinquième Chapitre!! Je vous préviens dès maintenant, mon rythme de parution risque de ralentir... Et oui, j'ai des trucs à régler et en prime j'ai plusieurs fictions qui sont en cours d'écriture... je pense les mettre une fois qu'elles seront finies... Celle ci risque d'être assez longue^^ Enfin, vous verrez bien.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et encore merci pour vos Reviews!!!! Ça motive à un point!!!!

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Intervention musclée.**

Tous étaient curieux, tous? Non, mon ''capitaine'' partit rapidement, suivis par la jeune femme aux airs pas commodes. Le capitaine Zaraki me demanda si je voulais bien passer à sa division un de ses jours pour faire un petit concours, cela contraria mon père qui me demanda de l'excuser, il se dirigea quelques minutes vers le capitaine de la 8° division et mon futur maitre d'arme, Shunsui Kyoraku. Après quelques paroles, inintelligibles de là où je me trouvais, de mon père, le gaillard se jeta dans ses bras en le remerciant. Mon papounet (j'avais décidé de l'appeler comme ça dans l'intimité HEHE...) croula sous le poids de son ''ami''. Je ne pus observer bien longtemps le spectacle comique qu'ils offraient car le panda défraichit, autrement dit Mayuri Kurotsuchi, se rapprocha de moi et voulu me prendre un cheveu. Fort malheureusement pour lui, mes instincts primaires ne me trompaient jamais ou presque et se réveillèrent à cet instant précis. Je me retournais vers lui, canines longues et prêtent à tout déchiqueter, nez froncé tout autant que mes sourcils et lèvres retroussées. Je me mis en position de défense, bras formant un angle droit le long de mon corps, main en avant formant des pinces capables de saisir tout se qui s'approcherait de moi. J'avais les jambes fléchis et les tendons tendus comme des arcs pour pouvoir sauter sur mon assaillant. Mes longs cheveux se soulevèrent sous l'effet de ma colère et de ma pression spirituelle démentielle. Kuroikitsu me cria de l'appeler mais je n'étais pas d'humeur. Pas du tout même... Mes yeux devinrent entièrement rouge-sang et mon iris pris une forme allongée semblable à celle des chat. Je sentis la confusion chez les capitaines encore présents. Mes ailes s'ouvrirent en grand et je sentis le pouvoir affluer de toutes part en moi.

_Tu ne me toucheras pas avec tes sales pattes de scientifique Mayuri!!!!!! JE NE SUIS PAS UN SUJET D'ETUDE!!!

Ma voix avait elle aussi totalement changée. Elle était rocailleuse, rude, pas du tout féminine, quoi que... avec un bon transformateur de voix... et ceci était dû à ma transformation en ½ Tovarash...

_Noiram, calmes-toi s'il te plais et toi Kurotsuchi excuses-toi!! s'écria mon père.

_Pourquoi m'excuser alors que je voulais juste lui prendre un cheveu! Il n'y a rien de drama...hurg!

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le ''pauvre'' Mayuri qui avait du mal avec moi...

_Kurotsuchi? Qu'est ce que tu as? Demanda Zaraki

_Quelqu'un lui bloque la circulation du sang! S'affola Unohana. Il faut stopper à tout pris cette réaction cela va le tuer!

Panique à bord, sauf pour moi qui me disait que la mort pouvait être la meilleure chose bien pour cet être affreux,,,

_Bakudo 61! Riku Jyôkôrô (prison des 6 de lumière), murmura quelqu'un hors de la pièce.

Je vis six flashs arriver vers moi à une vitesse folle. Je ne pus les éviter. Je me sentis prisonnière. Mon regard emplis de haine et de rage se tourna vers la porte. Là bas je distinguais les formes de mon ténébreux capitaine passer le seuil.

_Laissez moi faire!! Libères moi!!!!

_Avant toute chose calmes toi! Si tu attaque un capitaine en toute connaissance de cause, la meilleure chose qui peut t'arriver c'est la prison à vie. Au pire, tu seras exécutée...

_Ouais mais...

_Il n'y a pas de mais! La loi est faite pour être respectée, voilà tout. Es tu calmée maintenant que tu as conscience de ce que tu risque?

_Oui, c'est bon... votre psychopathe n'en mourra pas, les cafards ne crèvent jamais pour trois fois rien...

J'entendis tous les capitaines rirent sauf Kurotsuchi et le mien se contenta d'un ''sourire''... Je me sentis libre du sort de Bakudo.

_Bien alors à présent l'incident est clos. Il tourna les talons et partis pour de bon cette fois. Les capitaines encore présent parurent surpris par cette intervention remarquée. Je sentis une main sur mon épaule. C'était celle de mon père.

_Laisses Mayuri bouger sinon tu auras des soucis avec les hauts dirigeants...

_OK OK je le laisse mais s'il s'avise de me toucher à nouveau je le tue c'est clair?

_Oui, je crois qu'il a très bien compris la leçon, n'est ce pas?

Mayuri ne put que hocher la tête car il ne pouvait pas encore très bien parler... On se demande pourquoi...

_Comment avez vous fait cela? Stopper ainsi le sang de quelqu'un... me demanda la capitaine de la 4° Division.

_C'est simple,je contrôle tout ce qui est liquide ou qui l'a un jour était ou qui le sera. Autrement dit je contrôle aussi bien le métal qui a été en fusion que l'eau, la glace, la vapeur, la pluie et tout autre liquide...

_Je suis très impressionnée... mais comment avez vous pu faire cela? Avez vous une technique?

_Non, c'est comme un don. Expliquez moi pourquoi vous avez les yeux bleus, pourquoi vous êtes une femme? C'est génétique, et bien moi aussi.

_Vos pouvoirs sont intéressants vraiment... Il me tarde de voir si votre Zanpakuto l'est tout autant que vous... me dit le petit gars à mes côtés.

_Merci, quels sont vos noms? Il vaudrait mieux que je les sache si on veut pouvoir discuter normalement... Le grand ténébreux qui est partis tout à l'heure, c'est Byakuya Kuchiki non?

_Ouais et moi c'est Zaraki, Zaraki Kenpachi! Capitaine de la 11° Division.

_Komamura Saijin, Capitaine de la 7° Division, enchanté.

_Moi de même.

_Unohana Retsu, capitaine de la 4° Division, celle des soins. Je suis la seule femme à être à ce poste avec Soi Fon Taisho, la jeune femme qui est partie dès la fin de la réunion.

_Moi, c'est Shunsui Kyoraku, chuis le Capitaine de la 8°. et à l'occasion, le meilleur ami de ton père... Ravi de faire enfin ta connaissance.

_Moi de même. Et vous ou toi?

_ Capitaine Hitsugaya Toshiro et malgré les apparences, je suis plus vieux que toi...

_Ok Toshiro.

_C'est capitaine Hitsugaya!

_Ouais ouais...

Je me retins de passer ma main dans ses cheveux en bataille... Trop marrant ce petit gars^^

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu?

Au menu de la semaine prochaine, vous aurez la rencontre avec le Parrain et sa chère Lieutenante!

Sur ce, bonne semaine, amusez vous bien!

Jyuune-chan


	6. Chapitre 6

Salut à tous!!!^^

Je m'excuse pour ce retard! vraiment, mes plus plates excuse mais... Omelette oblige... Je n'étais pas chez moi ce week end... Enfin, moins de blabla et plus d'action, quoi que...

Allez, bonne lecture à tous!!!

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Visite guidée du Seireitei

_Bien, alors allons-y Noiram.

Je saluais les autres capitaines et m'excusais de mon comportement. Ils m'avaient déjà tous comprise et pardonnée. Je pris la même direction que mon père.

_Hé! Attendez moi!! s'écria Shunsui.

_Noiram, voici ton Parrain.

_Oh, alors c'est toi mon super Parrain!

_Et ouiiii!!

_Bon ça me va. Je t'aime bien! T'as l'air sympa et je me trompe rarement sur les gens.

_Merci, c'est gentil, filleule.

_Je peux t'appeler Parrain?

_Bien sûr! J'en suis très content. Je vais te présenter quelqu'un; par contre ne lui dit pas que tu es ma filleule, on va rigoler...

_OK

_Shunsui...

_Nanaoooo-chaaaaaaan?? Où es-tuuuuuuuuuu?????

_Ici Capitaine. Bonjour capitaine Ukitake et bonjour à vous aussi Mademoiselle. Fit la jeune femme en remontant ses lunettes.

_Tu sais quoi Nanao-chan? Je suis Parrain!

_Parrain? Allons qui voudrait de vous comme parrain? Vous avez encore bu... Capitaine Ukitake est le seul à vous faire assez confiance pour vous nommer parrain et il faut avoir des enfants pour pouvoir nommer quelqu'un parrain ou marraine, et...

_Je n'ai pas d'enfant c'est cela?

_Eh bien, je ne crois pas. Du moins, je ne vous ai jamais vu avec un femme et donc encore moins un enfant... sauf peut-être vos neveux et nièces...

_Et cela? C'est quoi à ton avis? Demanda-t-il à la jeune fille à lunette appelée Nanao en lui montrant une photo de moi bébé.

_Un bébé de toutes évidences mais je ne vois pas le rapport. Il s'agit sûrement d'un de vos neveux...

_Et bien non, déjà c'est une petite fille et c'est MA fille à 6 jours.

_Vo...vo...votre fille? Mais, mais,..., mademoiselle, excusez moi mais la conversation commence à avoir un caractère privé... alors si vous pou...

_Et bien oui, je sais qu'elle est privée, c'est pour ça que je reste...

_Mais cette discutions est entre nos capitaines et vous n'êtes pas gradés donc je vous demanderai de bien vouloir partir s'il vous plait...

_Oh, mais ce monsieur à gauche n'est pas mon capitaine et celui de droite non plus... De plus, je ne vois pas en quoi les grades sont importants dans ce genre de discutions....

_...Ah bon? Et qui sont-ils alors pour vous? S'ils ne sont pas vos capitaines que faites vous avec eux?

_Vous ne connaissez pas mon nom à ce que je vois... Je suis Noiram Ukitake, et par conséquent, je suis la fille de Jyuushiro Ukitake et la filleule de Shunsui Kyoraku...

Je me mis à rire en voyant la jeune fille blanchir puis rougir pour quelques secondes plus tard faire plusieurs courbettes afin de s'excuser...

_Oh excusez moi!! Je ne voulais pas vous paraître, euh... comme j'ai dû vous paraître... Gomen!

« Trop tard Héhé! »

Chut Kuroi!

**_« T'inquiètes, elle peut pas m'entendre... »_**

_M'en fout! Moi je t'entend!!_

**_« Tsss! Je boude! »_**

_Eh béh fais du boudin, ça changera..._

**_« ... »_**

_Ne vous excusez pas pour moi, mais faites le plutôt pour Parrain...

_Excusez moi Taisho....

_C'est rien, j'ai l'habitude... Alors, Jyuune-chan? Comment tu la trouves à ma Nanao-chan?

_Jyuune-chan?

_Bé oui, c'est plus mimi Jyuune-chan que Noiram-chan... Alors je te rebaptise!

_Ahhh OK, je préfère aussi de toutes façon...

Gros sentiment de fierté à ma gauche... mon père à l'air content.

**_« C'est lui qui avait choisi ce prénom... »_**

_Oh! tu boudes plus? Et comment tu le sais?_

**_« Je suis dans ta conscience depuis le jour de ta naissance alors je sais tout de toi... Et puis je ne suis pas puérile au point de bouder pendant 3H... Non mais... »_**

_Mais oui, c'est ça..._

_Et bien je pense que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Nanao-san. Tu dis ce que tu penses et j'aime bien ça, je pense que c'est une qualité. Si nous nous connaissions mieux nous pourrions bien nous entendre je pense ou du moins je l'espère...

**_« Ha! Ça c'est ton côté faisons ami-ami avec tout le monde! »_**

_J't'ais rien demandé Renard Noir!_

**_« RENARDE NOIRE! Jeune impertinente! Garçon manqué!!! »_**

_Et après c'est moi qui suis gamine... et elle, elle n'est pas puérile.. Enfin bon..._

**_« Je suis une partie de toi alors remets toi en question un peu de temps en temps... »_**

_Pfff_

_Oui, bien sûr. J'en serais ravie. Je m'appelle Nanao Ise, je suis la vice capitaine de la 8° Division.

_Oh alors vous êtes du même rang que Renji?

_Oui, mais comment le connais-tu?

_C'est lui et Byakuya qui m'ont amenée ici. Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais, j'aime pas trop tout ce qui est cérémonieux...

**_« Moi non plus! »_**

_On t'a pas sonnée..._

**_« Méchante! »_**

_'Tain, mais t'es dans ta phase Gaki ou quoi??_

**_« Oui, ça te gêne? »_**

_Un peu... Les gamins ça me saoule..._

**_« OK. Je change alors... »_**

_Merci._

**_« De rien »_**

_Je m'excuse mais je vais devoir vous laisser ici, j'ai PLUSIEURS dossiers à remplir MOI!!

_Bien, alors continuons notre balade et vite!

Shunsui nous pris alors par le bras à mon père et moi et nous emmena au loin. Loin de Nanao-san...

Nous avons visité tout le Seireitei. Tous les moindres recoins de toutes les ruelles, de la plus petite et la moins peuplée en passant par la plus habitée et la plus large. Nous finîmes par les arènes d'entrainement de la 13° Division.

À la 13° tout était fleuri et magnifiquement parfumé. On voyait de grands arbres verts, des chênes et des tilleuls sûrement se regroupaient autour d'un grand cerisier où les fruits trônaient en hauteur.

_Tôô, elles sont trop hautes... Dommage que Yoruichi ne soit pas là elle aurait pu nous en cueillir un bon panier... fit Shunsui.

_Moui, dommage en effet... Une autre fois.

Je sortis mes ailes et je partis à la cueillette des petites boules rouges. Je pris mon Tee-shirt pour le retourner et en faire un petit panier.

_Jyuune! On voit ton soutiiiiifff! Me cria mon parrain en se faisant se retourner tous les shinigamis présents.

_T'as cas paaaas regaaaarder!!

**_« PERVERS!!!!!!!! »_**

_Shunsui!! Je vais t'apprendre à regarder les seins de ma fille!!!!!! PERVERS

_**« Merci Papa Jyuune! »**_

_Mais je la préviens juste! Y'a rien de pervers la dessous...

_Ouais j'espère...

_T'inquiètes pas P'pa! Je sais me défendre...

Je redescendis tranquillement, le Tee-shirt remplis de cerise. Ensuite je m'approchais de mon Parrain et lui collais une thèque derrière la tête.

_Tenez tous les deux.

_Roooooooh!!! Merchi!! T'es la meilleure filleule que j'ai jamais eu et tu tapes aussi fort que Nanao-chan!

_Normal, je suis la seule que tu ais... et puis, fallait pas regarder mes sous vêtements! NA!

**_« T'aurais dû taper plus fort pour lui faire rentrer ça dans la tête! »_**

_mais non, une pichenette c'est suffisant!_

_Par contre, Jyuune, tu as deux gros trous dans le dos à cause de tes ailes maintenant...

_Oh zut! Bon béh faudrait que je trouve un petit coin pour me changer...

_Viens à la maison, ce n'est pas loin! Par contre, je n'avais pas prévu ton arrivée, je pansais que ta mère m'aurait prévenu.... Et comme il est 13H je ne peux rien faire pour arranger... Que faire??

_Béh... si t'as un futon à deux places... Je peux bien dormir avec mon père pour une nuit non?

_Hein? Euh, ça ne te gènes pas? Je n'osais pas te le proposer de peur que... Sinon , je te le laisse il n'y a aucun problème.

_Et tu dormiras où?

_Par terre!

**_« Crétin, tu vas avoir mal partout après! »_**

_J'te permet pas Kuroi!

_De quoi?me demandèrent mes deux parents. À qui parles-tu?

**_« Héhé! Tu t'es faite chopée!!! »_**

_Tsss, c'est Kuroikitsu qui fait que dire des bêtises...

**_« MOI? Des bêtises? Je suis outrée... »_**

_Pour le lit c'est bon ça ira! Comme je t'ai dit t'ai mon père alors c'est pas la mort...

_Bon d'accord, alors tous au pavillon!

_T'as toujours ma réserve de Saké chez toi non?

_Shunsui...

Nous arrivâmes devant un lac magnifique où trônait de merveilleux nénuphars. Je vis à l'autre bout du lac une petite maison sur pilotis.

_P'pa?

_Oui?

_C'est ta maison là bas?

_Euh oui, sûrement, mais... tu arrives à la voir? D'ici?

_Bé oui, pourquoi?

_Euh, pour rien...

_Vous avez déjà volé?

_Non

**_« Woow un parfait duo bien sincro! »_**

_Le shunpo ne consiste qu'à sauter ou glisser sur des ondes de particules spirituelles.

_Bon alors, ça vous tente d'essayer? Jusqu'à la maison.

_Hein? Mais tu es en pleine croissance!!

_J'ai déjà porté Byakuya et Renji alors... un peu plus ou un ou moins...

_QUOI??

**_« Toujours sincro ses deux là... »_**

_Beh oui parce que sinon on allait tous y passer dans le Senkaimon!

_Oh! Bon alors, moi d'abord!

_Shunsui!!

_T'inquiètes pas Papa! Je viendrais te chercher juste après...

_Mais c'est pas pour ça que je dis... JYUUNE!

Trop tard, j'étais partis avec Shunsui sur mon dos. Et ce grand capitaine n'arrêtait pas de crier: _Yahouuu!! Let's Go! Allez plus vite!!!

**_« 'Tin mais c'est un gamin ce gars! »_**

Pour une fois j'étais d'accord avec elle! Je pouvais voir tous les poissons qui habitaient ce lac. Ils étaient multicolores et faisaient de grands ballets aquatiques où les arcs-en-ciel de couleurs dominaient d'une merveilleuse façon l'eau si translucide. Je le déposais sur le ponton et je repartis pour prendre mon père sur le dos et ainsi le ramener à la maison. Il m'attendait sagement mais en faisant la tête... Nous volâmes jusqu'à la maison.

**_« Hé! ton père se prend pour Léonardo Di Caprio dans Titanic ou quoi pour nous faire Jésus façon, bras perpendiculaires au corps... »_**

Je le fis tomber à la surface du lac. Et grâce à mon pouvoir je pus durcir celle ci assez pour qu'il ne s'enfonce pas dedans. À voir son expression, celle d'un gamin qui découvre un fabuleux jouet, je compris qu'il était à la fois étonné et curieux de savoir comment cela marchait.

_C'était bien hein?

_Oui, très bien!

_Oui, mais tu n'avais pas besoin de faire cela... Enfin bon, tu me suis? Je vais te montrer la maison.

Il me montra toutes les pièces et même le grenier qu'il comptait m'aménager en tant que grande chambre pour moi seule. Au bout de quelques pièces je vis une penderie où reposait des yukatas et des uniformes. Cela me rappela les trous dans les miens...

_Euh, Papa, j'ai un problème de tenue...

_Oui, je demanderais à Rangiku de te trouver un uniforme à dos nu ou quelque chose dans l'esprit...

_Oui, mer....

_A DOS NU?? mais tu es inconscient ou quoi? Ta fille a des formes plus qu'avantageuses! Tu veux que tous les shinigamis lui sautent dessus ou quoi?

_Je sais me défendre Parrain et puis, si je ne veux pas me ruiner en fringues, il faudra bien que je m'y habitue et que j'en mette... Merci quand même de te soucier de moi Parrain!

_J'adore ma filleule! Elle est trop bien cette petite!

_En parlant de filleule, c'est quand que je rencontrerai ma Marraine?

_JYUUSHIRO!!!!!! SHUNSUI????????????

_Quand on parle du loup...

* * *

Voilà voilà, fin de ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous ai plu. N'hésitez et dites moi ce que vous en pensez!!!

Une preview du prochain? Allez, c'est parti!!

"Il se rapprocha de moi. Une odeur un peu trop familière et alléchante voleta vers mes narines. Mes prunelles virèrent au rouge sang immédiatement. Une toute petite coupure sur son doigt se révéla.

_P'pa... tu t'es... taillé...et j'ai... faim...

_Oh! Pardon! Mais tes yeux!

_Oui! J'ai très faim et voilà ce que ça donne... Mais s'il te plais... VAS TE DESINFECTER!!!! "

Voilà!

Que va-t-il se passer? Mystère!!!

Vos hypothèses?

Allez!!! A bientôt!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Le même blabla que d'habitude alors je vais vous laisser lire^^

**Chapitre 7**

**La marraine**

Un souffle de vent me frôla le visage. Je regardais dans le direction du petit air et vis un chat. Le félin était noir et ses yeux semblaient varier entre le jaune et le vert. Je me demandais trente secondes si c'était ce chat qui avait parlé... Puis la voix masculine qui avait appelé mon père et son ami se fit entendre à nouveau. Elle ressortait de la bouche de ce chat...

_Oh! Toujours ensemble vous deux! Dans un sens ça m'arrange! Bon c'est quoi cette histoire à dormir debout!! T'as pas eu de femme à ce que je sache alors une fille!!!!

_Bonjour Yoruichi et moi aussi je suis très content de te revoir!

_Oh ouais c'est bon! Et c'est qui elle? Demanda le matou en se tournant vers et moi et daignent ENFIN me remarquer! Pas que je sois prétentieuse mais ça fait plaisir quand on remarque au moins votre présence....

_C'est ma fille. Jyuune Ukitake.

_Mouais, y a un petit air... les cheveux blancs et la forme du visage peut-être... Je me présente, Yoruichi Shihoin, ex capitaine de la 2° Division.

_B'jour mais comment t'as pu être capitaine alors que t'es un chat? J'ai bien vu Sajin mais euh... à part sa tête, il a le corps ou du moins je le pense, d'un homme...

_Oh! Haha! Je reviens, je vais me rendre un peu plus présentable...

Le fauve miniature se précipita vers la chambre de mon otoo-san. Une forte pression spirituelle et de la fumée? S'échappèrent de la porte ou plutôt du dessous de la porte...

_Jyuushiro! Je te pique un de tes uniformes.

_Oui oui,et gardes le!

_Oh chic! Alors si je comprend bien...

La voix était maintenant féminine. La porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître une femme dans un shihakusho deux fois ou trois trop grand pour elle... Elle était matte de peau et grande. Pour sa silhouette, on pouvait dire c'était que cette femme était une vraie femme... Ses yeux de chats étaient verts/jaunes et ses cheveux d'un violet sombre.

_Cette jeune est ta fille, la nièce de Shunsui et tu voulais me la présenter.

_Oui, c'est cela. Je voulais te demander si tu acceptais d'être sa marraine.

Là elle ouvrit la bouche en grand et rit à gorge déployée... son visage surprit prit des airs de folle furieuse...

_Oula! Je croyais que tu allais me demander un truc de fou! Mais ça, j'accepte avec plaisir! Encore une raison de me faire huer par mon Clan! HaHa!!

_Pourquoi? Si je dois vous faire honte...

_Non non! T'inquiètes! C'est que des vieux cons dans mon clan... Ils comprennent rien de toute façon à tout ce qui amitié et sentiments. Moi, ch'uis super contente que Jyuushiro m'ait demandé d'être ta Marraine. Personne ne me l'a jamais demandé en plus, tout ça parce que je suis noble... Enfin ici on est tous nobles donc No Souci!!

_Quoi? On est tous nobles au Seireitei?

_HAHA!

_Shunsui... Non ce que Yoruichi veut dire, c'est que dans cette pièce, nous sommes tous nobles. Je suis issu d'une famille noble aux ordres des Kyoraku, ici tu as le digne fils héritier de cette famille...

_Yo!

_Et ici tu as la … euh...

_Ex-princesse c'est suffisant.

_Oui, modeste aussi... bon donc ici tu as l'Ex Princesse du Clan Shihouin. Et donc,toi qui est ma fille, tu es noble.

_Oh! Béh c'est cool! Enfin, tu me diras, c'est pas le fait d'être noble qui va me changer... pour moi c'est pareil!

_Elle est bien ma filleule! Déclara la femme chat.

_Et moi je trouve que ma Marraine est carrément trop sympa, modeste mais sympa!

_HAHA merci beaucoup!

_Bon, moi je vais me changer.

_Et moi je vais rentrer sinon Soi Fon va me faire un infarc...

_Moi aussi je rentre, Nanao-chan va me piquer une crise sinon...

_D'accord, à plus.

Une fois dehors je les entendis dire.

« Je l'adore c'te petite. »

_Je serais à la salle de bain ma puce.

_Ouaip.

Je partis donc me changer dans la chambre de mon père. J'enfilais la tenue mais, un truc clochait... je savais pas comment on attachait ces machins! Je toquais à la porte de la salle de bain.

_Euh, P'pa?

_Oui?

Il ouvrit la porte. Il ne portait que le bas de son shihakusho. Il était... plutôt bien conservé mon Otoo-san!

_Euh, je ne sais pas comment on attache ces machins... j'en ai jamais mis avant...

_Oh! Oui... Ne bouge pas je vais t'aider.

Il se rapprocha de moi. Une odeur un peu trop familière et alléchante voleta vers mes narines. Mes prunelles virèrent au rouge sang immédiatement. Une toute petite coupure sur son doigt se révéla.

_P'pa... tu t'es... taillé...et j'ai... faim...

_Oh! Pardon! Mais tes yeux!

_Oui! J'ai très faim et voilà ce que ça donne... Mais s'il te plais... VAS TE DESINFECTER!!!!

_Pas besoin!

Je vis une étrange lueur sortir de son index gauche et venir refermer sa plaie à son majeur droit. Aussitôt après, l'odeur de sang disparut totalement. Mes yeux redevinrent cendrés.

_Ça va mieux?

_Oui.

Rrrrmmmblllllll.

_Oh! Je crois que tu as vraiment très faim...

_Oui... rougis-je.

_Allez viens, je t'habille et nous allons manger un bout.

_Oui.

Il reprit son ouvrage. Comment nouer un obi en 10 leçons. Ce n'était pas si compliqué une fois que vous l'aviez vu une fois. Il alla ensuite s'habiller et me rejoint dans la salle de bain où je tentais de démêler mes longs cheveux corbeau et neige. Il s'attacha les cheveux et moi aussi (pas assez de patience pour me les démêler convenablement).

_Nous allons à la cafet de ma division, ça te va?

_Oui. Dis, tu pourras me présenter ton ou ta vice capitaine vu que tout le monde en a un ou une.

À voir sa tête, j'avais fait une boulette...

_Kaien est mort il y a un moment déjà et je n'ai pas pu reprendre de vice capitaine. À la place j'ai deux troisième siège très bruyants. Sentaro et Kyone sont adorables mais ils sont comme chien et chat... Ils représentent à merveille l'idée du concept « je t'aime moi non plus »

_Un peu comme Rukia et Ichigo?

_Oui, un peu mais pour eux c'est pire... Attends! Tu connais Ichigo et Rukia?

_Bé oui! Ils vivent à Karakura... ce sont d'ailleurs de bons amis...

_Et bien tu vas pouvoir la voir. Elle fait partis de ma division.

_Ah oui? Mais c'est super ça!

Nous arrivâmes à la 13°Division. J'y fis la connaissance des deux ''amoureux'' et je vis Rukia. Je l'invitais à notre table.

L'après midi passa tranquillement. J'avais accompagné mon père un peu partout et il m 'avait appris quelques trucs sur les shinigamis. Il me dit qui était mon capitaine. C'était lui aussi un noble, strict avec tous ses soldats et je n'aurais droit à aucun traitement de faveur par rapport à mon ascendance (chose que d'ailleurs je n'avais pas demandé et que je demanderai jamais. Je hais le favoritisme et les lèches bottes!) Il me questionna pendant un petit moment sur ma vie et me demanda si j'avais appris l'art du katana et du sabre. Je lui répondais que non, ça faisait un moment qu'on ne nous l'apprenait plus... Il me proposa un petit duel. Je l'acceptais. Je sortis mon sabre de son fourreau. La lame était toute aussi noire que celui-ci. Au bout d'une heure et demie. Je sus parfaitement comment parer et contre attaquer les attaques les plus faciles et basiques. Heureusement que notre race avait des capacités de mémorisation et d'apprentissage supérieure à la moyenne.

Le soir venu nous mangeâmes à la maison et nous nous couchâmes fatigués. Ma mère m'avait dit que nous ne pouvions pas dormir et pourtant même si je ne fis aucun rêve, je m'étais bien reposée, chose rare pour quelqu'un qui ne pouvait dormir. À croire que je ne serais jamais comme tout le monde...

******

Voilà un nouveau chapitre d'écrit^^

Alors, au menu du prochain, la première journée de notre vampirette et de son sabre en tant que shinigami^^

A+


	8. Chapitre 8

Salut à toutes et à tous^^

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira^^

Voila bisous^^

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**Premier jour en tant que Shinigami.**

Le réveil sonna à 5H. Dur dur... Mon Otoo-san se leva et nous prépara le petit déjeuner. Pendant ce temps moi, j'étais à la salle de bain.

_«** C'est notre premier jour! C'est notre premier jour! C'est notre premier jour! C'est notre premier jour! »**_

_Kuroi! On dirait une gamine qui va à l'école pour la première fois..._

**_« Mais c'est le cas ma chère amie! »_**

_Et après tu dis que tu étais avec moi depuis ma naissance..._

**_« J'ai pas pu prouver ce que je valais vu que tu n'étais même pas capable de m'entendre... »_**

_Mouais..._

Mon père nous accompagna jusqu'à la 6° Division. Là il me laissa derrière un arbre, la honte s'il m'avait accompagnée jusqu'à là-bas devant tout le monde... Il m'embrassa le front en vitesse et partit en me souhaitant une bonne journée.

**_« J'ai l'impression de revivre ta première rentrée scolaire... Papa t'accompagne, c'est meugnon tout plein! »_**

_Kuroi! C'est parce que je ne savais pas où était la Division voilà tout... Non mais..._

**_« Hihi! Tu rougis! »_**

_La ferme!!!_

_Euh... Excusez-moi Mademoiselle??

_Oui? Fis-je en sentant que cela m'était adressé.

Je me retournais et vis devant moi un jeune homme d'à peu près mon âge mais légèrement plus petit que moi. Il portait lui aussi un shihakusho noir et une boucle d'oreille assez zarbi. Son sourcil gauche avait un peu de celui de Renji.

_Excusez moi de vous déranger mais êtes-vous Mlle Ukitake-sama?

_Euh, oui. Et vous?

_Je m'appelle Rikichi. J'ai reçu l'ordre de venir vous chercher et de vous conduire devant Kuchiki Taisho. Si vous voulez bien me suivre Ukitake-sama.

_Oui je veux bien mais... Vous ne pourriez pas m'appeler par mon prénom? Nous avons à peu près le même âge non?

_Et bien techniquement oui mais je suis bien plus vieux que vous... Mais pour votre requête... Je ne peux pas me permettre de vous appeler uniquement par votre prénom. Vous êtes noble et de plus la fille de Ukitake Taisho. Je ne peux pas... Ce serait un manque de respect total de ma part.

_Bon alors, comment appelez vous les nouvelles recrues ici?

_Par leur nom ou s'ils le veulent, leur prénom.

_Bien, alors le problème est réglé. Vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom vu que je suis nouvelle. Et niveau respect et noblesse, je suis nouvelle donc à moi de vous témoigner du respect et puis, je ne veux pas de traitement de faveur parce que je suis noble ou un truc du genre. Nous sommes égaux. Êtes vous d'accord Rikichi-san?

_Euh... oui. Mais je ne mérite pas tant de respect de votre part...

_Bon alors on va faire un compromis, nous nous tutoyons et nous nous appelons par nos prénoms ou juste nos noms de famille. Pas de titre ronflant en suffixe. Ça vous va?

_Bien Ukitake-chan.

_C'est mieux. Alors, tu devais m'emmener où?

_Oui, au bureau de Taisho. Suis moi, c'est par ici.

_Ok.

Nous traversâmes de longs couloirs. Très longs. Trop long. En effet, ce n'est pas tant la longueur qui était gênante mais les regards que les shinigamis portaient sur moi ou encore leur réactions à mon égard qui me dérangeait.

**_« Ouah! On dirait une star ou encore un capitaine... »_**

_Merci, j'avais remarqué..._

Je vis Rikichi se trémousser. Lui aussi avait une gêne. Laquelle?

_Quelque chose ne va pas Rikichi?

_Oh! Euh...

**_« Pris sur le fait... »_**

_Oui? Dis moi ce qui te gênes.

_Et bien... est-il vrai que tu es une... une... To...Tovarash?

_Pourquoi?

_Oh! Et bien, des bruits courent sur toi et j'étais juste un peu curieux...

_Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non... Qui sait? Lui demandais en souriant et en changeant la couleur d'un de mes yeux pendant une seconde.

Il me sourit à son tour et parut soulagé.

_Je vois. Je garderai cela précieusement ne t'en fait pas...

_Merci.

**_« Garder quoi? »_**

_C'est une métaphore. Il me dit qu'il gardera le secret sur ma nature.... T'es pas douée..._

**_« Plus que toi! »_**

_Mais oui mais oui..._

**_« Grrrmmmblll »_**

_Boudes ça te rend plus aimable..._

**_« Grrrr! »_**

_Hihi!_

_Nous sommes arrivés. Attends moi ici, je vais prévenir Taisho de ton arrivée.

_Hai!

Rikichi s'éloigna. Il était sympa ce gars! Je contemplais la salle où je poireautais. Elle était vaste et lumineuse. Elle contenais une table basse gravée de motif de fleur de cerisier et deux poufs. Une jolie tapisserie recouvrais les murs. Elle représentait des bambous marrons clairs sur un fond vert pâle. Je me sentais bien ici. Mais les regards des autres et des bruits de conversation me parvinrent rapidement. Mes oreilles avaient beau être ultra-sensible, la discrétion devait être un mot étranger au vocabulaire de ceux qui se trouvaient derrière le shogi.

**_« T'as oublié le mot Douche aussi! »_**

_E__n effet!_

Soudain, une voix connue parvint de derrière la porte.

_Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini ouais!?! Vous allez pas rester là à la regarder à travers l'espace de la porte comme si c'était un monstre bande d'abrutis!!!! ALLEZ ALLEZ ON DEGAGE LA PISTE! CIRCULEZ YA RIEN A VOIR!!! JE VEUX TOUS VOUS VOIR SUR LE STADE DANS 20 MINUTES!!

Le shogi s'ouvrit sur Renji Abarai, le vice capitaine.

_'Lut! Je me présente dans les règles: mon nom est Renji Abarai, vive capitaine de la 6°Division des Armées de la Cour du Gotei 13, et voici Zabimaru mon Zanpakuto.

_'Lut, Noiram, Jyuune Ukitake, apparemment nouvelle recrue de la 6° Division et voici Kuroikitsu.

_Il est classe ton Zanpakuto. Il a de la gueule. Faudra que je le teste un de ces quatre. Je peux?

Il me tendait la main. Je compris qu'il voulait tenir Kuroi.

_Oui, tiens.

_Il est très bien, très équilibré et te correspond bien. Il est très fidèle à se que j'ai pus voir. Tiens.

_Merci. Pourquoi dis-tu qu'elle est fidèle?

_Parce qu'elle me repoussait en beuglant « T'es pas Noiram! Casses-toi le tatoué! » après elle s'est adoucie et à discuté un peu avec moi.

_Tu pourrais me dire pourquoi elle me demande tout le temps « Appelle moi! »?

_Parce qu'elle veut que tu passes en Shikai. C'est sa première libération. Tu pourras essayer avec moi ou le capitaine Kuchiki s'il le veut.

_Oh! D'accord. Mais dis moi, ça te gêne si je t'appelle par ton prénom et que je te tutoie?

_Non, pas du tout. T'es sympa alors ça me dérange pas. En plus ch'uis pas porté sur les titres honorifiques...

_Cool, moi non plus.

_Bon je te laisse, faut que j'aille entrainer les Abrutis et les nouvelles recrues.

_Ok. A+.

_Ouais, à la cafet peut-être.

_Oui!.

C'est ainsi qu'il partit. Pendant mon attente, je me mis à parler de tout et de rien avec Kuroikitsu.

**_« Tu sais quand même que je t'es attendue plus de 500ans quand même... »_**

_Ah oui?_

**_« Ouais. Personne ne me convenait alors... j'ai attendu. C'est là que j'ai connu Zangetsu, Senbonzakura, Sode no Shirayuki et Sogyo no Kotowari. Tous ont leur foutu caractère mais ils sont adorables. »_**

_OK! Dis moi. Comme tu es de quel type?_

**_« Offensif et Défensif. Je conjugue les deux même si je suis plus portée sur l'attaque. Et pour pouvoir passer en Shikai tu devra prononcer ceci: Chiguru, Kuroikitsu. »_**

_Noiram-san! Ukitake-chan! Allooooo!

_Oh! Pardon Rikichi, je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver.

_Pas grave. Le capitaine te rejoindra dans quelques minutes, il termine un dossier et après il viendra à ta rencontre.

_Ok. Merci de m'avoir prévenue.

_De rien. C'est peut-être indiscret de ma part mais, qu'est ce que tu faisais quand je suis arrivé? Tu avais l'air ailleurs.

_Je discutais avec Kuroikitsu. Excuses moi de ne pas t'avoir répondu tout de suite.

_Oh c'est pas grave, c'est pas pour ça que je te demandais ça. Tu sais, tu es un peu l'attraction du jour alors si quelqu'un te cherche des noises, n'hésite pas, tu peux m'en parler ou encore en parler à Renji-san.

_Oui ou encore à moi-même, Mlle Ukitake. Fit une voix glaciale dans le dos de Rikichi.

_Taisho! Bon et bien je vais vous laisser. Bonne journée Ukitake-chan.

_Merci Rikichi! Bonjour Byakuya Taisho.

_Bonjour à toi aussi. C'est Kuchiki Taisho ou encore Taisho ici. Tu es sous mes ordres dès aujourd'hui.

_Bien Taisho. Je vous témoignerai tout le respect dû à votre rang ici.

_... Je vois que tu as fait la connaissance de Rikichi notre 7° siège.

_Oui, il a l'air cool.

_... Si tu le dis. Bien suis moi, je vais te montrer nos locaux.

_Hai!

Nous avançâmes tous les deux dans les dédales de la Division. Tous les shinigamis présents nous saluaient en se faisant presque un tour de rein.

_Euh, Taisho?

_...

Il tourna juste le regard vers moi. Il foutait les jetons...

_Pourquoi nous saluent-ils ainsi? Je le comprends pour vous, vous êtes leur capitaine mais... moi, je ne suis rien de tout ça.

_Tu es noble, de surcroit la fille de Jyuushiro Sempaï et en plus tu es une Tov...

_Chut! C'est censé rester tabou! Excusez moi de vous avoir coupé mais comprenez ma situation...

Il me regarda avec des yeux un peu plus grand qu'à l'accoutumé.

_Je comprend, désolé. Enfin, tu es noble et ton père l'es aussi, il est capitaine en plus. De plus il est le deuxième plus puissant shinigami de la Soul Society quoique, Kyoraku-san doit être à égalité avec lui. Voilà pourquoi ils te respectent et te craignent. En plus de la raison que nous connaissons tous les deux. Ici tu as les cuisines, la cafétéria, les dortoirs, les douches et les WC publics.

_Suis-je obligée de dormir ici?

_Non, tu pourras rentrer chez ton père.

_Ok.

_... Si j'ai bonne mémoire, tu parviens à aller plus vite que le shunpo?

_Oui. Mais uniquement en volant et je vais déchirer mes vêtements et très franchement je n'ai pas envie de me balader à moitié nue toute la journée.

_Oh... je comprends. Bon béh nous allons marcher alors.

_Je sais courir si cela vous intéresse...

_Je préfère marcher ou utiliser le shunpo.

_Vous pouvez m'apprendre quelques trucs. J'assimile vite.

_Je ne suis pas ton professeur de Senka ni de Shunpo. Je n'ai pas à t'apprendre cela.

_Comme vous voulez. Où allons nous?

_Au stade.

_Au stade!!!??

_Oui, ou au gymnase si tu préfères. Je vais tester tes capacités.

_Euh, Taisho...

Un petit schéma se faisait dans ma tête: test = combat = blessure(s) = sang = la dalle = pète un boulon...

_Oui?

_Euh... et bien... Vous savez ce que je suis...

_Oui.

_Et bien voilà, disons que j'ai besoin d'une boisson spéciale. Et disons que quand je sens l'odeur de cette boisson je n'arrive pas à me contrôler...

_Comment faire pour y remédier? Cette soif ne se stoppe pas?

_Si mais il me faut l'équivalent de 3 ou 4 Gilians pour m'apaiser... et ceci pendant 1 mois, tout au plus.

_Bon alors as-tu déjà goutée au synthétique?

_Non.

_Bon alors attend moi ici.

Il partit en se téléportant. Ce type est tellement froid et distant... je ne pouvais pas ''lire'' en lui aussi facilement que dans les autres. Je voyais qu'il était malheureux, très triste et cela depuis longtemps. Je voyais qu'il cachait quelque chose mais quoi? Il revint au bout de 30 secondes avec deux sacs pleins de bouteilles opaques et étrangement attirantes.

_C'est de la boisson synthétique alors si vous vous sentez mal, prenez en.

_Merci Taisho, je vais voir si c'est bon ou pas.

Je pris une des bouteilles et la porta à mes lèvres. Je vis son regard briller de curiosité. Un goût assez spécial coula dans mes intestins. Le goût n'était pas mauvais. Une fois que je me sentais moins tendue je la reposais.

_Taisho, j'ai assez bu. Nous pouvons y aller.

_Bien.

Nous marchions tranquillement tous les deux lorsqu'il me demanda sans tourner la tête vers moi.

_De quel type est votre Zanpakuto?

_Euh, défensif et offensif.

_Bien. Nous manquons cruellement de sabre de ce type.

_Avez vous déjà conversé tous les deux?

_Oui et elle m'a dit bien connaître votre sabre ainsi que celui de mon père, de Rukia, de Renji et d'Ichigo.

_Est-il si vieux pour connaître autant de sabre?

_Elle a plus de 500 ans.

_... Nous sommes bientôt arrivés. Nous allons dans un coin du stade pour pouvoir travailler tranquillement.

_Je vous suis.

Nous passâmes devant beaucoup de shinigamis dont Renji et ceux qui m'observaient et ceux-ci continuèrent leur travail de description de ma physionomie. Nous avions un coin reculé du terrain quand on s'arrêta enfin. Des Kanji inconnus étaient inscrits sur le mur. Personne ne devait venir ici... Mon ténébreux capitaine retira son haori et sa précieuse écharpe, il les plia avec soin et les déposa sur une tablette collée au mur et qui devait faire office de siège.

_Nous pouvons commencer. Avez-vous déjà reçu des leçons de Zanjutsu sur Terre?

_Euh non. Le kendo ne m'intéressais pas par contre mon père m'a appris la base hier.

_Nous allons voir cela. Lui aura-t-il fait comme pour moi?

Il ne prononça pas cette dernière phrase et avança vers moi tout en dégainant. J'adorais la couleur de son sabre, le dégradé de son violet sur le fourreau jusqu'au parme presque blanc, la couleur de la tsuka. Pendant ma contemplation, il en profita pour venir vers moi et attaquant. Je dégainais en vitesse et parais son attaque. Il revint à la charge, mais cette fois-ci il disparut et fit siffler sa lame au niveau de mon ventre. Je n'avais pas le temps de me retourner alors, totale impro... un large mouvement de mon bras vers l'arrière para tant bien que mal son katana. Lorsque je me tournais, j'eus juste le temps de voir un petit air étonné sur son visage. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Profitant de sa surprise pour l'attaquer à mon tour. Il usa du shunpo pour s'éloigner à temps.

_**« TRICHEUR!! On sait pas l'utiliser nous ton machin de substitution!!! »**_

Il revint à la charge encore plus rapidement que précédemment. Cette fois ci je ne pouvait pas éviter cette attaque mortelle, je me dis quitte à être blessée autant minimiser les dégâts. Sa lame rentra dans la chair de mon bras droit. Une douleur terrible m'assaillis dans tout mon membre.

_'Tin!! Mais ça fait mal!! Vous auriez pu éviter cela!! MERDE!

_Et toi, tu aurais pu être tranchée en 2 alors je te trouve un peu trop bruyante pour une simple coupure.

_SIMPLE COUPURE!!! NON MAIS CA VA PAS BIEN LA HAUT OU QUOI?? hurlais-je en lui montrant sa tête.

_Pouvez vous libérer votre Zanpakuto?

_Ch'ais pas! Et arrêtez de me vouvoyer, ça me gonfle!

_Bien, alors essayes de le libérer.

_Et comment on fait?

_Connais tu son nom?

_Ouais.

_L formule de libération?

_Ouais.

_Alors qu'attends tu? Je ne suis pas le roi de la patience.

_J'dois juste dire la formule et voilà?

_Je ne sais pas, chaque sabre à une façon d'être libéré demande la au tiens.

_Pas de coup bas, sinon je vous le ferais payer par n'importe quel moyen!

_Menace envers ton supérieur?

_Ouais et je m'en tape, vous m'avez bien énervée alors ne venez pas vous plaindre pas'ke là ch'uis plus calme que d'habitude, justement vous êtes mon supérieur alors je fais en sorte de ne pas trop péter mon câble.

_....

_Pas de coup bas pendant la discute.

_... Pour qui me prend-elle?

Kuroikitsu!

**_« Ah! Enfin besoin de moi! Bon alors qu'est ce que tu veux? »_**

_Passer en Shikai. Je connais la formule mais pas la façon pour te libérer..._

**_« Ouais, alors j'ai deux formes de libération, la première, tu dois me jeter dans les airs en canalisant ton reiatsu dans ma lame et la deuxième c'est de simplement de ma lâcher mais tu dois toujours rester concentré en garder un flux d'énergie dans ma lame. Ok? »_**

_Ouais, je vais faire la deuxième._

**_« Ok! On va lui botter le cul au noble!! »_**

Je revenais dans le monde réel et vis Byakuya, toujours à sa place en face de moi.

_Comment on fait pour diriger son reiatsu vers un point?

_Tu dois le visualiser et te concentrer pour le faire circuler.

_Ok merci.

Je me concentrais, puis visualisais le chemin à parcourir. Je sentis toute mon énergie affluer dans mon bras et traverser la tsuka et la tsuba. Puis cette énergie explosa dans la lame. Je lâchais la tsuka et prononça assez fort:

_Chiguru! Kuroikitsu!!

Mon sabre qui stagnait dans l'air depuis le moment où je l'avais lâché se désagrégea sous nos yeux grands ouverts.

_**« Et vous n'avez pas tout vu!! »**_

De la fumée se forma, de plus en plus épaisse elle nous engloba et devant Byakuya se forma la tête de Kuroi avec ses yeux jaunes resplendissants. Elle hurla puis disparut comme elle était venue. Puis la fumée se retrouva coupée en deux et elle se regroupa autour de mes mains. Je sentis quelque chose de consistant et ressemblant à une tsuka se former dans mes mains. La fumée devint solide et forma petit à petit deux sabres reliés par une chaine constituée de plusieurs chainettes tressée. La fumée se dissipa totalement quand le bout de la lame se forma. Byakuya était assis sur la tablette et avait les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte elle aussi sous la surprise et le choc d'avoir eu un petit aperçu de Kuroikitsu. Puis il posa son regard sur mes mains.

_Tu es bel et bien la fille de Sensei.

_Pourquoi dites vous cela?

_Parce que dans la Soul Society il n'y a que 2 Zanpakutos qui sont connus pour leur puissance et aussi connu pour être double. Ces deux Zanpakutos sont ceux de ton père et ceux de ton parrain si je ne me trompe. Ces types de sabres sont extrêmement rares et infiniment puissants. Ils sont d'ailleurs très convoités.

_Oh!

C'est la seule chose que je pus prononcer. Je levais mes mains et regardais avec insistance mes deux sabres. Celui que je tenais dans ma main gauche était noir et or. Comme Kuroi. Le sabre était noir en grande majorité et formait un nodachi.( si vous ne connaissez pas:.org/wiki/Nodachi ) on pouvait voir des sortes de veines or sur la lame et la tsuba était de forme rectangulaire avec des découpes formant un tribal à l'intérieur. La tsuka était noire et des fils dorés formaient des motifs tribaux tout le long. L'autre nodachi était identique sauf pour les couleurs, lui était noir et pourpre.

**_« J'ai deux Shikai. Tu peux couper la chaine en disant Wakare. Et pour les rassembler tu dois dire Matomeru »_**

Ok.

_Très beaux sabres. Sais-tu que chaque sabre reflète la personnalité profonde de son propriétaire?

_Non, je ne le savais pas mais si le sabre attend son propriétaire c'est pour que celui ci lui corresponde non?

_Oui, sûrement. D'après ce que je peux voir je peux dire sans trop me tromper que tu peux être calme, rassurante, puissante et réfléchie par rapport au doré mais aussi colérique, dangereuse et sans retenue, ne respectant aucune règles et aucun interdit, mais malgré tout passionnée et aimante par rapport au rouge sang. Je dirais simple, rigoureuse et mystérieuse.

_Pour le noir.

_Oui c'est ça. Ta tenue à aussi changé. Je ne pense pas que t'en sois aperçue, elle est... plus voyante disons.

_Pourquoi dites vous cela?

_Regardes toi dans le reflet de Senbonzakura.

Il me tendit son sabre pour que je m'en serve de miroir.

**_« Senbonzakura va pas apprécier je crois... »_**

J'étais choquée. Mon haut était un bustier noir attaché par deux bandes de tissus au cou. Je portais de longs gants qui laissaient mon index, mon majeur et mon annulaire les laissant libres et remontaient jusqu'au milieu de mon biceps. Le bustier était un dos nu qui laissait la place à mes ailes. Ce bustier s'arrêtait au dessus de mon nombril. Dans mon dos étaient placé deux fourreaux l'un noir et or et l'autre pourpre et noir, l'espace qu'ils prenaient ne gênait en rien l'extension de mes ailes. Mon bas était un hakama long et niveau chaussure... rien... Les couleurs: noir et gris argents.

_Oh... et bien... Je ferais avec...

_Oui, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix... Reprenons si tu le veux bien.

_Hai!

Nous recommencions notre petit duel jusqu'au moment où mon sabre pourpre brilla et une flamme en jaillit sans prévenir. Le brun l'esquiva sans mal mais il ne vit pas la petite flammèche qui se colla sur la manche de son shihakusho. Celle ci devint bleue et recouvrèrent tout son torse en quelques secondes.

_Comment fais-tu ça?

_Je n'en sais rien!

Puis, par réflexe, je baissais mon bras droit et prononçais « Chire, Kuroi ». l'effet fut immédiat, les flammes bleues cessèrent de s'étendre et disparurent en fumeroles.

_Comment as-tu fais cela?

_J'en sais rien! Un réflexe. Je m'excuse de...

_Je ne suis pas blessé ce n'est que mon shihakusho. Ton Zanpakuto est vraiment intéressant. Nous allons arrêter sinon Kyoraku Taisho ne saura pas quoi faire de sa journée... Passons au Kido. Suis moi. Nous allons au dojo de Kido.

_Bien Taisho.

_Par contre rengaines ton Zanpakuto ou reviens en Shikai.

_Euh... je ne sais pas comment on fait...

_Retire ton énergie de tes sabres. Mais lentement.

_Hai.

J'essayais mais je n'y parvenais pas. Je fronçais les sourcils. Rien ne se passait. Le sabre restait jumeau.

**_« Tu es trop crispé. »_**

_Tu n'y arriveras pas ainsi. Détends-toi...

_J'y arrive pas!

_Qu'est ce qui te détend en temps normal? Pense à quelque chose qui t'est agréable... ou je ne sais pas moi...

_Ça marche PAS!

_Qu'est ce qui te détends en temps normal?

_Je ne sais pas. Petite, ma mère me passais souvent la main dans les cheveux et ça me détendais; mais...

_Bien alors...

Il s'approcha de moi et me caressa les cheveux tout doucement. Je me sentis bien mais j'eus des frissons pourtant, sans doute l'odeur du sang séché sur son torse de quand ma flammèche l'avait cramé...

_Ainsi?

_Euh oui. Merci beaucoup.

Je me mis à rougir sans comprendre et de la fumée sortie de mes sabres. Je retrouvais mes habits normaux et mon sabre repris sa forme initiale.

_Bien, maintenant, allons-y.

_Ha... Hai! Arigato Gozaimasu Taisho!

_De rien. Avec plaisir.

Il ne prononça pas les derniers mots.

Nous repassâmes au beau milieu des shinigamis qui, en voyant l'état dans lequel était leur capitaine, me regardèrent comme un monstre. Seul Renji me sourit et, discrétos, me fit un petit signe de la main.

_Allons-y! On ne rêvasse pas!

_HAI!! ABARAI FUKUTAISHO!!

Il faudra que je pense à le remercier...

_Tu as un très bon niveau. Même Hitsuagaya n'a pas réussi à atteindre le Shikai en si peu de temps.

_Merci. Taisho?

Il se tourna vers moi.

_Je voulez m'excuser. Pour la réunion... d'hier...

_Ce n'est rien, je peux comprendre...

_Arigato.

_C'est à moi de te remercier. Pour dans le Dangai.

_De rien. Avec plaisir.

Il y eut un gros silence. Avais-je dis quelque chose en trop?

_Nous sommes arrivés.

Il me donna des explications puis il prononça distinctement: Bakudo n°1 Sai!

Mes mains se retrouvèrent dans mon dos ligotées par des liens invisibles. Au bout de quelques secondes je trouvais le moyen de faire augmenter mon énergie spirituelle. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs noire à reflets violets. Je réussis à me libérer. Pourtant je gardais encore mon reiatsu haut et je vis un shinigami froncer les sourcils et devenir blanc comme un linge.

_Réduits ton reiatsu sinon tu vas assommer ceux qui n'ont pas ton niveau...

_Oui mais je ne sais pas comment on fait.

_Détends toi ou essaye d'imaginer une sphère entourant ton reiatsu.

_Hai!

J'imaginais la sphère et toute tension s'envola. Le petit shinigami me sourit en remerciement. Je le lui retournais.

_Bien alors essayes de me le lancer. Comme je te l'ai expliqué.

_Ok. J'essaye.

Je fis ce que l'on me dit et au moment de lancer le sort une lourde et très alléchante odeur de sang me chatouilla les narines. Les lourdes cloches de l'alarme retentirent à cet instant surprenant tout le monde.

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez vous pensez? Review?

Preview:

_"Je perçus un « Hoero! Zabimaru! » Renji et Byakuya venaient d'arriver pour aider ceux au sol._

_J'étais en train d'en trancher deux à la fois lorsque j'entendis._

__Jyuu!Jyuu! Tu fais une crise? Vite! Appelez un médecin!! APPELEZ UNOHANA!!! hurla mon Parrain._

_Lentement, je me tournais vers le cri et vit au sol, mon père avec du sang autour de la bouche et sur son haori. À cet instant, la rage se rependit en moi comme le venin d'une vipère."_

Allez, A bientôt^^

Jyuune-chan


	9. Chapitre 9

Yo! C'est encore moi^^

Voici un chapitre assez court mais il y a de l'action dedans... Enfin! me direz vous? Oui mais pas de l'action au sens que vous pouvez l'entendre... C'est de l'action au sens premier...

Enfin, vous verrez bien voilà!!

Bonne lecture et merci pour vos Reviews merci à tous ceux qui m'en laissent, vous ne savez pas à quel point c'est encourageant et à quel point ça peut faire plaisir^^

Bonne lecture à vous!!

* * *

**Chapitre9**

**Carnage à la Soul Society**

Je ressentis une lourde odeur très attirante de sang. Les cloches retentirent à cet instant.

_Noiram? M'appela mon capitaine.

_Taisho! Ça sent le sang!

_Où?

_Direction Sud Est à 2 km. Je dois y aller.

C'est ainsi que je libérais mon Shikai. Ma tenue changea et je partis grâce à mes ailes vers le lieu où l'odeur irrésistible m'entraînait.

_Ukitake! Reviens ici!! C'est un ordre!

Il avait beau vociférer, rien n'y fit. En plein vol je me transformais. Mes yeux devinrent rouges sang, mes dents pointues, mes oreilles plus longues et pointues. Mes mains étaient des machines à tout découper avec mes doigts munis de griffes acérées plutôt que des ongles. Sur mon visage deux marques apparurent au niveau de mes yeux. Un trait se forma comme si on avait pris du fard à paupière et qu'on l'avait étiré en forme de plus en plus fine tout le long de mon œil et ceci jusqu'à, presque mon oreille et une légère courbure le terminait. L'autre œil était identique. Le dernier trait partait dans le sens inverse et se poursuivait le long de mon arrête nasale, jusqu'à environ la moitié du nez. Ces deux traits étaient comme des tatous mais de couleur violette. À cet instant, j'étais une Tovarash quasi-complète.

J'arrivais au dessus de la bataille. Mon père et mes parrains y étaient. Je volais très haut mais je voyais tout avec une finesse et une définition parfaite. Je distinguais les Hollows accompagnés de Gillians et d'Adjuchas qui balançaient des Ceros de tous les côtés sur les nouvelles arrivées de shinigamis. Je sentais cette odeur si douce, si corsée,... mais comme elle provenait le plus des shinigamis, je me fis violence, ma famille ne devait pas me voir ainsi. À la place, je fis de la charpie des Hollows qui étaient à mes côtés. Tous les regards se tournèrent vite vers moi et mes deux nodachis. À croire que personne n'en avait jamais vu... Un adjuchas me fonça dessus et, d'un mouvement je me retrouvais dans son dos. Il ne comprit rien à se qui lui arrivait. La soif me submergea à cet instant et je plantais mes crocs dans son hierro pour boire avec un certain plaisir son essence vitale. Il s'effrita comme de la poussière. Ma famille se battait encore. Je les vis se battre becs et ongles avec des Adjuchas gigantesques. Je voulais les rejoindre pour le aider mais de plus en plus de Hollows me barraient la route. Je les coupais en deux et m'abreuvais à leur gorge. Avec toute cette hémoglobine, je serais rassasiée pour au moins deux mois.

Je perçus un « Hoero! Zabimaru! » Renji et Byakuya venaient d'arriver pour aider ceux au sol.

J'étais en train d'en trancher deux à la fois lorsque j'entendis.

_Jyuu!Jyuu! Tu fais une crise? Vite! Appelez un médecin!! APPELEZ UNOHANA!!! hurla mon Parrain.

Lentement, je me tournais vers le cri et vit au sol, mon père avec du sang autour de la bouche et sur son haori. À cet instant, la rage se rependit en moi comme le venin d'une vipère. Mon reiatsu explosa et tout mon corps se recouvra de tatouages violets, et ensanglantés, façon tribal. Mes deux

nodachis s'illuminèrent et je sentis mon reiatsu affluer de toutes part. Tous les habitants du Hueco Mundo se tournèrent vers moi. Ils balancèrent leur Ceros les plus puissants sur ma petite personne.

Je tendis mon sabre jaune et noir vers le plus gros faisceau mortel et tournait la lame pointe vers le bas.

_Raiton! Criais-je avec une voix bizarre.

Une énorme rayon de foudre sortit de la pointe de mon sabre en produisant un son strident. Cette attaque toucha les Ceros et les dissipa en quelques secondes pour atteindre leurs propriétaires. Je rengainais mon sabre rouge et mis ma main libre en avant, vers les Hollows toujours vivants. Je refermais ma mimine et pris possession de leur fluide vital. Je mis leur sang sous pression, une pression tellement élevée que je me mis moi aussi à saigner. Mes yeux pouvaient distinguer le moindre capillaire à des dizaines de mètres. Je voyais bien que leur sang ne bougeait plus. Ce liquide me donnais tellement d'idée que je me mis à hurler de folie et de douleur. Un cri de bête était plus approprié à ce son. Ce n'était pas pour effrayer que je m'étais mis à hurler mais ça eut cet effet sur les shinigamis et les Hollows que j'avais en ma possession.

Je souffrais physiquement, j'avais l'impression que mes viscères se rétractaient et saignaient abondamment. Je souffrais psychologiquement à la vue de mon père inanimé au sol et de tous les shinigamis qui le protégeaient au péril de leur vie. Même si je ne le connaissais que depuis hier, il était mon père et je l'aimais comme s'il avait toujours était là pour moi. Et l'arrivée de mon Taisho n'avait rien arrangé... j'avais le sentiment qu'il fallait que je le protège jusqu'à la mort que je me batte pour lui. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mais je me dis que c'était la faute à mes instincts bestiaux qui poussent à défendre le chef de meute...

J'avais cessé de réfléchir. Je regardais ma main et l'ouvris d'un seul coup. L'effet fut immédiat, le sang sous pression jaillit par tous les orifices du corps des propriétaires.

D'un point de vue Tovarashien, ce spectacle était d'une magnifique beauté, d'un point de vue de shinigami: Beurk...

Ce carnage terminé, je repris mon apparence presque normale vu que seules une de mes oreilles et mes mains redevinrent normales. Je me sentais vidée de toute mon énergie. Je n'avais plus aucune force... une de mes plumes tomba au sol. Cela attira le regard de Byakuya qui regarda vers le Ciel. Il me vit me débattre un peu contre la force de gravité qui m'attirais irrésistiblement vers le sol. C'était peine perdue de vouloir lutter contre les forces de la nature. Je chus au sol avec une vitesse effroyable.

* * *

Alors? ce chapitre vous a plu?

Je ne sais pas si je l'ai bien écrit... Je n'écris pas beaucoup de scène d'action alors laissez moi un commentaire pour me dire si ce chapitre vous plait et si vous avez des conseils à me donner^^

Critiques, conseils, ou tout autre commentaire est accepté^^

Merci d'avoir lu et à Samedi^^

A Tchao

Jyuune-chan


	10. Chapitre 10

Salut Salut^^

Voici le nouveau chapitre

de cette histoire de Zouf!

Comme d'hab, Bleach n'est pas à moi mais à Tite Kubo.

Les Tovarash par contre sont à moi^^

Voili Voulou

Bonne Lecture^^

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

**L'hosto**

Je me mis à tomber à toute allure. Je ne contrôlais plus rien en moi. Je finis par sombrer dans la plus profonde des inconsciences.

Tous les shinigamis étaient occupés à compter le nombre de victime et les rapatrier à la 4° division ou encore à évaluer l'étendue des dégâts tant et si bien que personne ne me prêta la moindre attention. Seul mon capitaine perçut ma chute alors qu'il regardait le dernier Adjuchas se décomposer en milliard de particules spirituelles. Il cria mon nom et utilisa le shunpo pour me récupérer avant que je ne m 'étale au sol.

Il posa, avec douceur, ses deux doigts fins sur mon cou, au niveau de ma carotide. Mon pouls était très faible et irrégulier, tout comme les fluctuations de mon reiatsu. Il analysa rapidement la situation et comprit très vite que si je n'allais pas à la 4°Division en urgence, se serait mon cadavre qu'il porterait dans ses bras et que je ne serais plus là pour l'enquiquiner pendant les après midi d'entraînement.

Il redescendit au sol et hurla (Oô) à deux de ses shinigamis.

_Vite! Quelqu'un pour Ukitake! Dépêchez vous de me trouver Unohana Taisho ou Kotetsu Fukutaisho!

_Hai!

Les deux shinigamis disparurent et virent en partant la détresse sur le visage de leur Capitaine si stoïque habituellement.

_On a intérêt à vite la trouver. Tu as vu la tête de Kuchiki Taisho?

_Ouais...

Mon capitaine me reprit le pouls, celui-ci avait encore baissé, il était presque imperceptible, à l'instar de mon énergie spirituelle. La panique gagna un peu plus mon Taisho. Si je mourrais, comment l'annoncer à ma famille terrestre, et à mon père sans leur faire de mal? Impossible, lui qui avait perdu quelqu'un de très cher à son cœur savait qu'on ne se relevait pas de la disparition de la personne.

_Kuchiki Taisho! Isane Kotetsu à votre service!

_Sauvez la! Son pouls et son reiatsu son très faible. Elle a usé de beaucoup trop d'énergie!

_C'est elle la Tovarash? Demanda-t-elle en commençant les soins.

_Oui.

_Je me suis renseignée à leur sujet. Ils ont tout du shinigami noble, la longévité, la puissance, la richesse mais en beaucoup plus élevé. Leurs forces sont sans doute illimitées...Mais cette espèce à commencer à disparaître. Les soins seront identiques aux shinigamis et à elle, mais je pense que je vais avoir besoin de votre aide...

_Que dois-je faire?

_M'aider à a transporter à la division. Je continuerai ses soins là bas. Je ne peux rien faire seule ici.

_Bien, alors allons-y!

Il me porta jusqu'à la 4° où il m'installa sur le lit qu'avait indiqué la vice capitaine des lieux. Elle continua ses soins sous le regard inquiet de mon capitaine qui essayait de se concentrer pour ne pas le montrer.

_Elle a besoin d'une transfusion sanguine et de reiatsu. Je vais chercher le nécessaire, pouvez vous garder un niveau assez élevé de reiatsu dans cette pièce pour qu'elle puisse se servir du votre comme modèle?

_Bien sûr.

_Je reviens tout de suite avec ma Capitaine.

_Allez-y je m'en occupe.

_Arigato.

Nous restâmes seul donc pendant un certain temps. Byakuya avait, comme promis gardé son reiatsu haut pour me permettre de faire un « copier coller » du niveau que je devais avoir normalement. Je repris peu à peu connaissance. Je tout d'abord les luminaires de la chambre puis le visage de mon capitaine teinté d'une touche d'anxiété.

_Tai...

_Ne parles pas! Tu te fatigues inutilement...

_Co... Comment vas.. Pa..pa?

_Bien mieux, il a été transféré ici d'urgence peu avant toi. Unohana Taisho s'occupe de lui.

_D'acc... ord... merci... Bya...kuya.

Je lui fit un sourire, le plus beau que je pouvais faire en cet instant... puis je reperdis connaissance.

Mon sourire avait... chamboulé?, statufié?, pétrifié?, mon capitaine. Il paniqua même quand il comprit que je n'étais plus consciente. Il se leva de son siège et palpa mon poignet à la recherche de mon pouls, faible mais constant. Il fit une analyse de mon niveau de reiatsu en prenant garde à ne pas baisser le sien. Celui ci avait légèrement augmenté et il était aussi régulier que l'était celui d'un endormi comme moi en ce moment. Tout était à peu près normal. Il me toucha le front en dernière précaution. Pas de fièvre. Alors pourquoi est-ce-que je transpirais comme si j'avais 40 de température?

_« Étrange.. elle transpire alors qu'elle n'a pas de fièvre... Il ne faudrait pas que ce soit une infection... Pourquoi je m'inquiètes pour elle moi? J'en sais rien... Elle est enquiquinante à souhait et ne me montre que peu de respect... Pourtant elle m'a sauvé deux fois... c'est peut être pour ça que je m'inquiète... ou parce qu'elle est la fille de mon Sensei... ou parce qu'elle est sous mes ordres? Non ça non parce que Renji aussi est sous mes ordres et je me fiche de savoir s'il est blessé ou pas... Hisana, aides moi à y voir plus clair dans cette histoire... »_

Telles étaient les pensées de mon capitaine quand la porte coulissa et laissa apparaître la capitaine la plus persuasive du Seireitei.

_Capitaine Kuchiki? Fit-elle un peu surprise de le voir une main sur mon front.

_Son pouls et son reiatsu sont faibles mais constants, elles n'a pas de fièvre mais elle transpire... je ne comprend pas pourquoi... dit il en retirant sa main de ma peau. Elle a eu des instant de conscience mais très courts.

_Bien merci pour ses informations. Vous pouvez nous laisser maintenant.

_Bien. Tenez moi au courant de son état s'il vous plais. Je dois... m'organiser pour ses cours de Kido.

Il me regarda une dernière fois et contourna mon aile largement ouverte. Il sortit de la pièce après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil au lit.

La capitaine de la 4° resta muette un petit moment. Elle était très surprise d'une telle demande de la part DU capitaine glaçon de la Soul Society.

_Hanataro?

_Ha...Hai?

_Viens m'aider nous allons lui replier ses ailes parce que sinon nous ne pourrons pas nous approcher ni remuer dans cette pièce...

En effet, mes ailes n'avaient pas disparue. Et par conséquent, mon envergure assez impressionnante faisait que l'accès à mon lit était à moitié occupé. Elles réduisaient l'espace sur 2m minimum; autour de mon lit. Le jeune garçon utilisa le 1° sort de Kido pour me les lier.

_Merci. Pourrais-tu aller me chercher une poche de sang O- à la réserve s'il te plais?

_Hai!

Le timide ressorti en courant de la pièce en manquant de percuter le capitaine de la 8° division qui venait rendre visite à son ami ainsi qu'à la nouvelle membre de sa famille.

_Sumimasen Kyoraku Taisho! S'excusa le petit en continuant sa route.

_Yare, Yare... toujours en train de courir se petit... bon où est cette fichue chambre?

Il passa devant ma chambre et vit Retsu san en train de me soigner. Celle ci perçut son énergie et se retourna en lui faisant signe de rentrer.

_Bonjour Shunsui.

_Bonjour Retsu-san. C'est Jyuune?

_Oui.

_Je ne l'ai pas reconnue... avec tous ces tatouages... Penses-tu qu'elle va s'en sortir?

_Oui. Les Tovarashs sont d'une très exceptionnelles constitution. Ils sont presque immortels

C'est elle qui a créé cette explosion de reiatsu?

_Oui... et elle a tué à elle seule tous les Menos ou presque...

_Impossible! À elle seule elle aurait tué toute cette armada?

_Oui. Presque toute. Tu as ressenti la puissance qui se dégage de son Zanpakuto lorsqu'il est en Shikai?

_C'était elle alors? J'ai cru que c'était Jyuushiro qui avait libéré son Zanpakuto...

_Il n'en a pas eu le temps. Mais leur énergie se ressemble vu qu'il sont parents...

_Le reiatsu de Byakuya ne ressemble pas à celui de Ginrei...

_Non mais là c'est le cas... mais celle de Jyuune est bien plus concentrée et plus forte que celle de Jyuushiro. Même s'il est plus doué que moi la dedans... Tu imagines un peu?

_Oui... une telle puissance alors qu'elle ne fait que découvrir ses pouvoirs...

_Mouais.. Yama-jii voudra l'avoir comme capitaine sûrement. On dirait que sa puissance est presque égale à celle du vieux...

_Et ses pouvoirs ne sont pas à fond... Que va donner cette petite?

_Je me le demande...

La porte coulissa et laissa apparaitre le petit le petit 7° siège.

_Hanataro! Donnes ceci à boire à Ukitake chan.

_À... à boire? Firent les deux hommes.

_Oui. Seul l'argent et le platine peuvent transpercer le corps d'un Tovarash et apparemment le Ceros les blessent... mais je n'ai pas d'aiguilles dans ces matières donc... je ne peux rien faire à part le lui donner à boire. L'intraveineuse ne fonctionnerai pas.

_Bon bé moi je vais voir Jyuu-kun... il est à côté?

_Oui.

_Ok.

L'abonné des soirées arrosées sortit et alla dans la chambre voisine. Mon père était allongé sur son lit, blanc comme un linge. Il avait les yeux fermés. Le grand capitaine s'assit à côté de mon père sur le fauteuil.

_Ahh lala... tu as une fille exceptionnelle, un peu comme toi...

_Pourquoi dis-tu ça? Lui demanda l'endormi.

_Ah!! Tu m'as fait peur? T'es réveillé depuis quand?

_Depuis un moment... Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je ne fais que penser à Jyuune. Mais pourquoi Byakuya l'a laissé filer?

_Il n'a pas pu l'empêcher de partir surement, sinon il l'aurait fait...

_Mouais... Pourquoi disais-tu que Jyuune était exceptionnelle?

_Oh... pour trois fois rien... elle est très belle c'est tout...

_Si c'était sur le physique, je vais me poser des questions... tu as dit qu'elle était comme moi...

_Naaaniiii? Tu ne crois quand même pas que...

_Bon alors pour quoi tu disais ça? Ne mens pas, déjà tu ne sais pas mentir et en plus j'arrive à deviner les yeux fermé rien que quand tu me mens...

_Bon... bé... elle est très forte... je pense que Yama-jii la passera vite Capitaine ou vice capitaine... vu la puissance qu'elle a...

_Oui... où est-elle maintenant? Je ne ressens pas son reiatsu... Ah! Si mais c'est très faible...

_Ebé... euh...

_Shunsuuiiiiiiii

_Bon bon, elle est à côté...

_PARDON?? demanda mon père en ouvrant enfin les yeux.

_Elle s'est battue et à perdu connaissance à cause de la fatigue. Elle est donc à la 4°.

_Où à coté?

_Oui.

Il se leva avec rapidité et prit son sachet de perfusion. Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand Shunsui lui attrapa le bras et planta un regard lourd de sous-entendu dans les yeux ambrés de son ami.

_N'essayes pas de me dissuader d'y aller!

_Tu fais ce que tu veux de ton corps mais... le truc c'est que je doute que Jyuune apprécie de voir ton popotin, même si tu portes un slip, mon cher... la blouse d'hôpital n'est pas connue pour être très valorisante ni très glamour … et encore moins couvrante...

_Oups...

Le rouge monta au joue de mon père. Il prit le haori que lui tendait mon parrain et courut vers ma chambre. Il rentra dans la chambre en faisant sursauter Unohana.

_Jyuushiro! Que fais-tu ici?

_Que lui arrive-t-il?

_Elle va s'en remettre ne t'en fait pas...

_Ne pas m'en faire... grommela-t-il. Là n'est pas la question!!

_Elle a abattue à elle seule plus des ¾ des Hollows qui ont envahis le Seireitei...

_Quoi? Mais! Pourquoi personne ne l'en a empêché???!!!

_On ne pouvez pas Jyuu-kun!

_Tu te souviens à la réunion?

_Oui...

_Et bien là c'était encore pire...

_Pa? Fis-je encore dans les vapes.

_Jyuune? Comment tu te sens ma puce?

_Flagada...

_Je le comprend ma chérie...

_Et j'ai la dalle...

_T'as faim?

_Oui

_Hanataro! 3 pochettes.

_Hai!

Le nain de jardin partit et revint très vite avec 3 poches de O-.

_Tiens, c'est cela dont tu as besoin?

_Moui... je sens qu'avec moi votre stock ne va pas tenir bien longtemps....

_Pas de soucis. Mayuri nous en recréera...

_Bon alors... Idatakimasu.

Je pris les poches et les vidais d'un trait. Mes tatouages disparurent sauf ceux des yeux... eux allaient rester à vie... mes yeux retrouvèrent leur couleur normale, gris perle. Je me sentais vraiment mieux, mais une gène indescriptible me gratouillais le dos...

_Comment te sens-tu maintenant? Me demanda Unohana.

_Bien, très bien même, le seul truc c'est que mon dos me démange...

_Oh! Gomenasai! Je retire l'entrave tout de suite!

_Quand est-ce que je pourrais sortir?

_Dès maintenant si tu te sens bien.

_Ok! Merci!

_Et moi?

_Toi aussi vu que tu es debout et que tu as l'air en forme...

_Bon je peux partir dès maintenant? Parce que... là je ne supporte plus d'être à l'intérieur... je reviendrais si quelque chose ne va pas...

_Si tu veux.. par contre, va à ta division et demande à ton dirigeant de bien vouloir t'enseigner uniquement des sorts de Kido...

_Bien, à ce soir P'pa.

Et ainsi je me levais et sortis de ma chambre. Direction, la 6°Division.

Pendant ce temps, à l'hôpital, Unohana, Parrain et Pôpa discutaient avec beaucoup d'animosité.

_Jyuushiro, rends toi compte... elle a un potentiel énorme. Tu penses que le Soutaisho va la laisser éternellement simple officier?

_Elle ne sera ni Capitaine, Ni Vice-Capitaine! C'est trop dangereux!

_Jyuu-kun... Elle n'est pas comme Kaien... Tu vois bien qu'elle est jeune et fougueuse mais elle est réfléchie et invulnérable! Elle connait ses capacités et ne fait que découvrir ses pouvoirs! Mais comme l'a dit Retsu, Yama-jii va la vouloir comme Capitaine dès qu'elle aura le Bankai.

_Non, ce ne sera pas ainsi!

_Tu es le seul à ne pas le souhaiter ici. Jyuushiro, je comprend ton point de vue mais tu es aveuglé par ton amour de père.

_La discussion est close!!

C'est ainsi qu'il retira sa perfusion de son bras et la jeta au sol. Il retourna à sa chambre et enfila son shihakusho pour quitter l'hôpital par la fenêtre.

_Il sait qu'il ne pourras pas éviter cela...

_Oui, et c'est pour ça qu'il réagit ainsi.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 10

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre^^

Préview du 11° Chapitre:

_"_Une promotion à ton retour? Cela te convient-il?_

__Oui mais c'est à vous et à mon père d'en juger..._

__Tu seras alors 3° siège de notre division. "_

Alors quel capitaine aura la grande responsabilité d'accueillir la fifille de Jyuushiro dans sa division?

Réponse la semaine prochaine^^

Review??


	11. Chapitre 11

Salut à tous!!

Voici le 11° Chapitre, en espérant que vous pardonnerez mes fautes d'orthographes, de grammaire, de conjugaisons, etc...

voilà, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!!

**Chapitre 11**

**Soutaisho VS Rokubantai-Taisho**

**Rokubantai-Taisho & Jusanbantai-Taisho**

J'atterris au beau milieu de ma division. Partir par la voie des airs avait été mon choix, j'évitais ainsi de max de gens et des embouteillages... Tous les shinigamis me regardèrent avec crainte et lorsque j'esquissais un geste pour les saluer, ils reculaient tous de plusieurs pas... Je compris qu'ils ne voyaient en moi qu'un monstre dépourvu de sentiments et près à tout pour avoir de la chair fraîche. Je pris Kuroikitsu et la rangeais correctement dans son fourreau. J'avançais à pas lents et trainants vers le bureau de mon Taisho. Tous ceux qui me croisaient se collaient presque aux murs pour éviter tout contact physique avec ''la bête''... On ne sait jamais, je peux être venimeuse ou contagieuse... Mon cœur se déchirait en voyant ces façons puériles d'éviter quelqu'un ou plutôt quelque chose.

Je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Elle me fit sursauter...

_Salut Jyuune! Me lança l'auteur de ma frayeur.

_Oh! Bonjour Renji-san. Je constate avec plaisir que tout le monde préfère mon deuxième prénom ici.

_Ouais, je le trouve plus cool, en plus il ressemble à celui de ton père si je ne me trompe...

_Oui.

_Il est cool ton tatou! Tu l'as fait faire où?

_Oh, nulle part, disons que c'est un petit reste d'hier... et il va me rester longtemps...

_Ah? Jusqu'à quand?

_Toujours, comme toi non?

_Ouais, c'est de l'indélébile! Enfin pas du feutre hein!

_Haha! Non bien sûr, mais t'avais pas besoin de préciser, j'avais compris...

_Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais comment tu vas?Me demanda-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils et en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

_Ça va! Dis-je en me forçant à sourire ce coup ci.

_C'est pas beau de mentir... Allez, dis ce qui te tracasse à Tonton Renji...

_Tonton Renji??

_C'est une blague...

_Pas drôle ta blague...

« C'est clair... il joue les assistant sociaux ou quoi... ça me rappelle ta prof de maths... »

Mouais sauf que lui il est sympa...

_Oh! T'es pas cool quand t'es morose...

_Et toi t'as cas faire des blagues mieux que ça! On doit avoir 5 ans d'écart à tout péter...

_Euh... 100 serait plus juste...

_100!!! Pfff j'oublie tout le temps qu'ici tout le monde est plus vieux que moi...

_Oui, bon et si on revenait à nos moutons... qu'est-ce qui a qui va pas?

_Béh.... planques toi quelque part et regardes bien...

_Hai chef! Dit-il en faisant mine de se mettre au garde à vous.

Je partis dans les jardins de la 6° Division où le ¾ de la division se reposait. Lorsque je franchis le shogi, un lourd silence régna puis tous se levèrent ou presque et adoptèrent des positions de défense. Bonjours l'accueil... Je leur fis un petit signe de la main à la Gin, en toute amitié. À mon bonjours, ils répondirent par un mouvement de recul et certains posèrent leurs mains à leur tsuka. Lorsque je fis demi tour, j'entendis un type dire tout bas.

_'Tin, c'est une gonzesse et un monstre mélangé... et **ça** c'est sous les ordres de Renji-sama et Kuchiki Taisho.

Je me retournais vers lui de façon à lui montrer mon profil. Mon œil tourna jusqu'à se que ma vision l'atteigne. Mon regard était indifférent et froid.

_Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, aies au moins le courage de ma faire la réflexion en face...

_Quoi? Et **ça** se la ramène en plus? Fit-il en dégainant.

_C'est toi qui dit ça alors que tu n'es même pas capable de me parler en face...

_Salope! Il me fonça dessus en dégainant son zanpakuto.

_Inutile de s'énerver, je ne veux pas me battre contre un de mes collègues...

_On ne te considère pas comme une de nos collègues! Tu ne seras jamais considérée comme membre de la division du capitaine Kuchiki...

Il était à moins d'un mètre de moi, je l'esquivais. Je sortis mon sabre à mon tour. D'un simple mouvement du poignet, je lui fit une entaille au niveau de sa ceinture... son hakama tomba au sol... beurk...

Je rangeais Kuroikitsu, et commençais à m'éloigner lorsque le type aux gambettes et autres choses moins sympatoches à regarder, releva son froc et me lança son sabre en plein dans le dos comme on lance un javelot.

Je me croyais fichue. C'est alors que Renji apparut et de mauvais poils... il intercepta le sabre en plein vol et le renvoya aussi sec vers l'agresseur. Son Zanpakuto lui atterrit entre les pieds.

_C'est Honteux! Franchement! Parler comme cela à une femme qui plus est une collègue... Elle est celle qui a sauvé Soul Society et voilà comment vous la remerciez! Vous ne la connaissez pas! Vas-y dis moi son nom!!

_Euh... j'en sais rien...

_Voilà c'est ce que je disais! Vous ne savez rien d'elle! Elle est différente je vous l'accorde, mais nous sommes tous différents! En plus, vous vous croyez membres comment dire, incontestable de la 6°Division, alors que vous n'avez même pas de siège ni progressé d'un radis! Elle, elle n'est là que depuis 1 jour et elle maîtrise déjà son shikai ou du moins elle sait l'invoquer! Et vous vous maîtrisez quoi? Que dalle!!

_C'est bon Abaraï Fukutaisho, je crois qu'ils ont compris, je vous remercie... dis-je en m'inclinant lorsque Renji me regarda.

_Oh, de rien, mais il faut qu'ils comprennent que si on les trouve nul on les vire dans une autre division et puis basta! Suis-je assez clair?

_Oui bien sûr, Renji sama!

_Bon excusez vous alors!

_Excusez nous Mademoiselle.... euh...

_Vous n'êtes pas vraiment malins en plus, Jyuune dis leur ton nom.

_Hai! Je suis Jyuune, Noiram, Kyoko Ukitake...

Là tous devinrent plus blanc que blanc.

_Uki... uki...

_Oui, je suis la fille du Capitaine Ukitake.

_Nous vous demandons humblement de nous pardonner nos offenses mademoiselle Ukitake... firent tous les shinigamis en se mettant à genoux pour me saluer et me demander pardon.

_C'est bon, je vous pardonne parce que vous ne pouviez pas savoir pour ma génétique mais le coup du Zanpakuto volant... je ne le pardonne pas, je saurais m'en rappeler en temps voulu... Par contre comme nous sommes ''collègues'', je ne ferais rien pour l'instant... Bonne journée.

_Toi! Fit Renji.

_Hai?

_Quatre tours du Seireitei en courant, et plus vite que ça!!

_H...HAI!

_Bien, Jyuune?

_Hai?

_Le capitaine est dans son bureau, je présume que tu étais venue le voir non?

_Oui, je dois lui parler...

_Tu te rappelles du chemin? Ou il faut que je te le montre?

_Non c'est gentils merci! À + Renji!

_Ouais, a+. Ah! Attends, j'oubliais, le capitaine est cran depuis l'invasion, alors s'il est plus glacial que d'habitude....

_Merci Renji mais je saurais gérer!

C'est comme ça que je partis pour le bureau de mon Sauveur. Les shinigamis que je croisais avaient des réactions assez diverses à mon égard: regards froid ou meurtriers, reculs de diverses distances, courbettes à se fracasser le nez au sol...

Je parvins enfin devant le bon couloir et la bonne porte. Sur celle ci était gravé un blason, je me doutais que c'était le symbole des Kuchiki. J'allais pour toquer mais une conversation m'en empêcha. Par réflexe, j'abaissais mon reiatsu et écoutais.

« C'est pas beau ce que tu fais... »

Je sais merci mais bon si c'est quelqu'un qui se plaint de mon comportement...

« J'ai juste dit que c'était pas beau, j'ai pas dit que je te demandais d'arrêter... »

Fouine va...

« Non, renarde s'il te plais... et puis quoi, on ne se refait pas … un renard c'est curieux de nature... »

M'en doutais...

Je perçus sans mal la conversation même si je la prenais en cours...

_Ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée...

_Et pourquoi? Cette personne a un potentiel énorme et elle a toutes les qualités nécessaires...

_Peut être, mais n'oubliez pas son âge et la date de son arrivée... En parlant de potentiel on ne sait pas de quoi elle est capable et ses aptitudes nous sont inconnues aussi bien de vous comme de moi. De plus, comme Kurosaki, elle a une vie sur Terre. Laissez la vivre et décider plus tard...

_Vous m'avez l'air d'avoir une autre raison de vouloir la garder au sein de votre division... vos arguments sonnent faux mon cher...

_Elle fait partie de ma division alors si vous sous-entendez que je tiens à elle, je ne peux vous répondre que oui pour la raison précédente que je vous ai donné. Mais pour quelle raison mais arguments vous paraissent-ils faux?

_Tout simplement parce qu'ils ne suivent pas de raisonnement logiques!

_Si vous le dites... Enfin, elle n'est pas tenue d'accepter, et puis, je ne suis **que** son capitaine, mon collègue de la 13°sera plus objectif que moi ou du moins plus persuasif....

J'entendis une chaise, puis deux, un bruit de canne...

_Une dernière question Kuchiki-san.

_Laquelle? Demanda Byakuya qui retenait à peine son agacement.

_Pourquoi ais-je l'impression que vous souhaitez la garder pour vous tout seul?

_Je ne désire rien de tel.

_Bon, sachez juste que votre tempérament à bien changé depuis hier matin. Bonne fin de journée Kuchiki Byakuya Taisho...

_Bonsoir, vieux crouton pensa-t-il tout bas.

Je perçus à nouveau les bruits de pas et de canne. Je devais m'éloigner.

De trois bons en arrière je reculais et libérais mon reiatsu. Je fis style ''j'ai-rien-vu-rien-entendu-je-viens-juste-d'arriver'' .

Le shogi coulissa et laissa voir la canne puis Yama-Jii comme l'appelais parrain et marraine... Il me croise et ouvre juste un peu son œil en me passant à côté. Je le salues et l'entend murmurer ''Quand on parle du renard...''

« Non mais c'est pas croyable! Tout le monde parle dans le dos de tout le monde ici!! »

Chuis d'accord avec toi pour une fois...

Je continuais ma route vers le bureau ou la porte venait de coulisser lorsque je sentis une décharge électrique dans ma nuque. Je me retournais de justesse pour voir deux types avec un genre de truc de défense dans les doigts qui balançait des impulsions électriques. Mes yeux se révulsèrent et je cognais contre la porte avec ma tête en tombant au sol. Les deux types partirent en rigolant comme des cons.

Byakuya, à l'intérieur n'avait pas complètement fermé la porte et me vis donc me crisper puis me retourner et enfin avoir les yeux tout blancs et tomber dans l'inconscience au sol. Il utilisa le shunpo pour sortir et essayer de ma rattraper, chose qu'il loupa et donc ma tête tapa contre le sol. Il s'accroupit et me pris dans ses bras.

_Hey! Vous deux! Hurla-t-il à l'encontre des deux rigolos. Que lui avez vous fait? Répondez!!

_Kuchiki Taisho?

_Répondez! Que lui avez vous fait?

_Kurotsuchi Taisho nous a demandé d'essayer cela sur **ça** et de lui dire comment ça réagit.

_Et vous avez fait quoi exactement?

_Nous.... nous lui avons approché ça du dos et avons appuyez sur le bouton. Fit le plus balèze des deux en montrant l'objet de défense.

_D'accord, j'ai compris. Pour ce manque total de respect envers une de vos collègue vous allez me faire le plaisir de dégager de ma vision tout de suite! Et vous allez également dégager de ma division, je vais faire mon rapport sur cette agression et vous allez vous arranger avec le Soutaisho pour votre renvoie. Je vais lui faire parvenir le document de votre expulsion et puis... Sachez une dernière chose. Jyuune est la fille de mon Sensei qui n'est autre que le capitaine Ukitake. De plus elle s'apprête à recevoir une promotion et donc, elle aura un poste de siège. Donc, elle sera votre supérieur. Par conséquent, votre crime est d'avoir agressé un supérieur et ceci est aussi grave que si vous m'aviez attaqué... vous avez de la chance que je ne m'en soit pas aperçus avant...

_Bya... fis-je en reprenant légèrement mes esprits...

Je pouvais voir son visage furieux d'en dessous. Il me tenait dans ses bras et avait sa main posée là où ses abrutis m'avait grillée. Quand il m'entendit, son visage s'éclaircit... un peu.

_Chuuuut. Ne parles pas.

_La...main... ai mal...

_Me permets-tu de regarder si tu es blessée ou pas? Je veux voir si tu as besoin de soin ou pas.

Il retira sa main en douceur de ma brûlure et me souleva.

_Hai...

_Bien, vous deux, suivez moi!

Il rentra dans son bureau, qu'il ferma à clef après l'entrée des deux affreux.

_Vous deux, mettez vous en face de moi mais je ne veux pas voir vos visages, de dos se sera amplement suffisant.

Il me déposa sur son bureau. Je pouvais tenir assise alors il regarda dans mon dos en passant derrière moi en gardant son bras devant moi, au niveau du ventre, au cas où je tomberais.

Il aperçut deux petits trous entre mes omoplates, près de la nuque.

_Hmmm? Pourrais-tu desserrer ton shihakusho? Je ne pourrais pas faire quoique se soit pour te soigner et encore moins voir quelque chose...

_Hai...

Je retirais mon obi et il en profita pour baisser mon haut. J'avais de larges bandages qui m'entouraient la poitrine et les côtes. Il n'eut, heureusement, pas à les défaire vu que ces bandes commençaient à partir de dessous mes omoplates...

_Qu'est ce que...? _Les salopards..... _Vous deux! Venez voir ce que vous avez fait! Tu es d'accord Jyuune?

_Hmmm...

J'étais entre Gaillac et Rabasteins...A l'Ouest quoi... Je ne pouvais que dire oui...

Les deux abrutis arrivèrent.

_REGARDEZ CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT! S'énerva Byakuya.

_Qu'est-ce … que... j'ai? Demandais-je doucement, encore faible.

_Tu as un large bleu. De facilement 6cm de diamètre avec deux importantes brûlures dans ce bleu dans ce bleu qui forme une ligne droite entre chacune. Très sincèrement, ce n'est pas beau à voir. Vous deux! Dégagez maintenant!

Ils partirent et Byakuya me laissa là le temps d'aller chercher un ''onguent'' spécial. Il revint en 30secondes top chrono.

_Je te préviens, cela va piquer. Mais il est efficace et tu n'auras plus rien d'ici deux jours.

_Merci, Byakuya.

_C'est Taisho.

_OK, Byakuya.

_...

Il commença à appliquer la pommade et en effet ça piquait sec. Ça brûlait en plus!! Non mais c'est quoi sa potion magique?? Mon Bishonen de Taisho n'osait pas appuyer sur ma peau endolorie et il me donna des frissons à cause de ses soins qui ressemblaient plus à des chatouilles qu'autre chose...

J'en eu même la chair de poule...

_Pourquoi remues-tu ainsi? Me demanda-t-il avec un air curieux dans la voix.

_Excuses-moi, mais comme tu me chatouilles, je frissonne. C'est normal...

Je me demandais s'il n'était pas un peu idiot parce que quand même on ne frissonne pas pour rien...

_ ''Chatouilles''? Qu'est-ce?

_Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est? On en t'en a jamais fait quand tu étais petit?

_Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, personne hormis mes parents, ma nourrice, et ma femme,n'a jamais eu le moindre contact physique avec moi. Ou alors, c'était en plein combat ou encore Yoruichi quand elle... enfin bref... non on ne m'a jamais touché.

_C'est triste... alors comme ça tu es marié? C'est cool! Mais... je regardais son annulaire, tu n'as pas d'alliance...

_Tu es très observatrice mais chez nous, shinigamis, nous ne portons pas d'alliance comme chez vous sur Terre, et je ne porte plus ce type d'objet matrimoniaux vu que je suis veuf...

_Oh! Désolée... Je ne voulais pas... je m'excuse... sincèrement...

« Miss Boulette... »

Oh ça va, je me sens assez mal comme ça...

« Béh moi à ta place ce serait pareil.... »

Tu m'étonnes, tu voudrais pas m'aider?

« Chacune sa m**** »

Oui, j'ai compris...

_Tu ne pouvais pas savoir... bien j'ai terminé.

Il me remonta mon shihakusho doucement. Il me regarda avec un regard... Wouah... ses yeux, je ne les avais jamais vu d'aussi près... Cette couleur ni noire, ni grise, ni bleu... et cette lueur... de la froideur... et maintenant... de la curiosité mêlé à de la tristesse...

_Alors, euh... tu veux savoir ce que c'est les chatouilles?

Changement de regard, curiosité= froideur extrême

_Merci mais ça ira...

_Tu veux rester ignare? T'en pis pour toi en plus, on n'est que deux, je ne dirais rien... je ne suis pas une balance.

Nouveau changement de regard, froideur extrême=curiosité=réflexion.

_Tu me jures sur ton honneur de shinigami que tu n'en diras rien à personne et surtout pas tes parrains, marraines?

_Oui je te le jure sur tout ce que tu veux.

_D'accord, encore si ton père viens à être au courent,.. je pense avoir fait pire..., ça passe, mais... SURTOUT ne préviens jamais JAMAIS tes parrains et marraines parce que là... je ne serais pas vraiment de très bonne humeur...

_Non, ne vous en faites pas, je ne dirais rien... qu'est ce que j'y gagnerai de toute façon si j'étais intéressé par l'appât du gain? Rien...

_D'accord... que faut-il que je fasse?

_Ne bougez pas et détendez vous...

Il resta tel la statue d'Apollon, figé, moi je passais derrière lui. Je tendis les bras pour lui toucher les muscles intercostaux. Il eut un léger aperçu de ce que c'était les chatouilles... Il eut le réflexe de serrer les bras contre son corps et de partir en avant. Il se tourna et me regarda avec des yeux ronds.

_C'était quoi, cette décharge, ce frisson? C'est ça les chatouilles?

_Oui c'est ça mais tu peux les ressentir ailleurs que là.

_Ah oui? Et où ça?

_Et bien, ici; dis-je en montrant ses plantes de pieds. Et aussi là.

Je lui touchais le cou et il pencha la tête en m'attrapant la main. Il retint un grand éclat de rire tant bien que mal.

_Arg, arrêtes... Ainsi donc, c'est cela les chatouilles... Rukia m'avait parlé de cela, mais, elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle devait boire dans des boîtes en carton ou je ne sais pas quoi...

_Hein (ôO) Oh? Des jus de fruits!! Oui, cela arrive je t'en porterais à mon retour en fin de semaine... Quelle est ton fruit préféré?

_Cerise, pomme et abricot.

_Ok, je te porterais du jus de pomme et d'abricot. La cerise n'existe qu'en gelé ou en confiture.

_Ah bon? Tu voulais peut-être me parler de quelque chose avant que...

_Hein? Euh oui. Vous ne devez que m'enseigner les formules de Kido et juste apprendre à bien doser mon reiatsu. Je ne peux pas combattre pendant quelques jours et comme mon reiatsu a diminué pour un temps...

_Bien, d'accord. Sais-tu lire les Kanjis et les Hiraganas ou Katakanas des Shinigamis?

_Euh, je ne sais pas, voyons, écrivez moi quelque chose. Je vous dirais si je peux le lire.

_Bien.

_Je le vis prendre un pinceau, de l'encre noire et un parchemin. Il mettais beaucoup de soin à l'écrire. Il me donna la feuille manuscrite.

_Lis.

_Bien, alors euh... Noiram, Jyuune, Kyoko, Ukitake. Vous avez écrit mon prénom! Et en entier en plus! C'est gentil, merci beaucoup!! C'est très bien écrit!

_Il n'y a pas que cela d'écrit et merci du compliment.

_Alors euh... Byakuya Senzasuke Yukikuro Kuchiki. C'est votre prénom en entier?

_Oui, personne ne le sait. C'est un honneur que je te fais! Il faut que tu le saches.

_Que j'apprécie grandement Taisho Byakuya, Senzasuke, Yukikuro Kuchiki.

Il se retourna et j'eus juste le temps de voir deux petites rougeurs au niveau de ses pommettes. Il se retourna 10 secondes après et me regarda. Il tendit son bras vers mon visage et toucha du pouce mes paupières.

_C'est nouveau ces marques?

_Oui. Chaque Tovarash, une fois adulte et complètement formé, si je peux dire ainsi, nous avons tous une ''tache'' nous. Une marque, un tatouage, tout dépend de notre rang social...

_Ah oui? C'est joli en tout cas. Cela te vas très bien.

Il laissa descendre son doigt tout le long de ma joue et termina sa course à la commissure de mes lèvres. Ses yeux restèrent fixés sur ma bouche, il avait un micro sourire en coin.

_Euh... merci...

_Je me posais une question...Souris pour voir.

J'exécutais l'ordre. Mon sourire dévoila mes dents et surtout, l'objet de la question, mes canines. Une petite déception apparu sur ses traits marmoréens.

_Étrange...

_Quoi?

_Je pensais que tu te nourrissais grâce aux trous causés par tes canines mais... elle me semblent tout à fait normales...

_Oh! Si ce n'est que ça...

Je lui souris encore plus mais en refermant ma bouche, mes yeux devinrent rouges et il me regarda avec attention, sans peur... Je lui pris sa main qui était resté posée sur ma joue. Je plaçais son index à quelques millimètres de ma lèvre supérieure.

_Fermes les yeux si tu me fais confiance, lui demandais-je en oubliant totalement le vouvoiement...

Il ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit pour les refermer. Une esquisse de sourire se forma très brièvement sur son visage et sur le mien elle resta plaqué. Je fis en sorte que mes canines ressortent et passent par dessus ma lèvre inférieure. La canine toucha le bout de son doigt fin. Je le lâchais mais la main du ténébreux capitaine resta posée près de ma lèvre.

_Tu peux rouvrir les yeux tu sais...

Il le fit et ses pupilles se rétrécirent. À cette réaction j'eus celle de me reculer. Je redevins la petite Jyuune sans rien du monstre aux longues dents des films d'horreur.

_Euh... désolée, je n'aurais pas dû...

Il se rapprocha à nouveau et reposa son index, cette fois ci accompagné du majeur, sur ma lèvre. J'étais déroutée...

_Chut, j'étais juste surpris mais cela ne me gêne pas du tout. Cela a même un... certain charme si on peut dire...

Alors là... me balancer ça comme ça, dans la position ou plutôt situation où on est...

« Et avec le cerveau de gamine que tu as aussi... »

J'y peux rien si je n'ai pas fini ma phase d'ado...

« ... »

Merci...

« Dis qu'il te plait et puis voilà c'est plié, emballé, c'est pesé! »

… oui i me plait mais tu sais quel âge il a au moins?

« Pas loin des 250/280 ans non? »

Oui, et moi combien j'ai?

« 17ans... »

Bon....

_Tu es bien le seul avec Renji à me trouver des côtés positifs à ça...

Il se recula et écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

_Pourquoi cela?

_Parce que... trois fois rien...

_Tu caches des choses à ton supérieur? Dis moi ce qui s'est passé!

_Non, il n'y a pas eu...

_C'est un ordre!!

_On n'ordonne pas pour tout!

_Peut-être mais si tu ne confis aucun de tes doutes ou autres à tes supérieurs je réagirai ainsi!

_Tsss. Je hais le chantage... Disons que certaines personnes ne voient pas d'un très bon œil qu'une personne comme moi face partie de cette division...

_Qui ça? Me demanda -t- il l'air très en colère. Ont-ils fait quelque chose?

_Rien de bien grave!

_Qu'y a-t-il eut alors?

_Pfff... Bon le problème vient de hier, mon pétage de plomb. D'ailleurs je te remercie de m'avoir rattrapée. Demandes moi ce que tu voudras en échange.

_J'y réfléchie et te donnes la réponse après ton récit.

_Ok, et donc Madame Retsu m'a dit de venir te dire que mes entraînement se limiteront à du par cœur. Je suis venue et l'accueil a été quelque peu froid. Ils ont fui...

_Parce qu'ils ont peur de toi?

_Oui, même si on leur fait un sourire on va pour se faire taillader en rondelle...

_PARDON??

_T'as bien entendu ce que je viens de dire.

_Oui, et ensuite?

_Oh après je me suis fait une raison puis Renji m'a croisée et on a papoté vite fait. Il m'a demandé ce qui n'allait pas et je lui ai fait voir. J'ai refait le même petit parcours en disant bonjours. Même réaction sauf qu'un …. de mes ''collègues'' (schéma des guillemets avec les doigts) a dit un truc qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Ça s'est envenimé et voilà... il m'a attaqué, Renji est intervenu.

_Qui est ce...?

_Fumier? Proposais-je

_Oui.

_Dehors, il court en punition.

_Bien.

_Bon je vais y aller. Je repasserai ce soir avant de repartir pour récupérer mes leçons...

_Attends! Je voudrais te demander quelque chose.

_Oui?

_Une promotion à ton retour? Cela te convient-il?

_Oui mais c'est à vous et à mon père d'en juger...

_Tu seras alors 3° siège de notre division.

J'étais sur le postérieur. 2 jours que j'étais ici et voilà que j'étais 3° siège... Wouah! En plus dans LA division 6. Celle qui n'a rien à envier à la 11°!!

_Merci beaucoup Kuchiki Taisho!! Mais, pourquoi un poste aussi élevé?

_Oui mais tu auras au moins droit à un respect dû au rang. De plus ton niveau lorsque tu auras tout maîtrisé du Zanjutsu sera très proche de celui de Renji. Ta place est méritée.

_Merci beaucoup. Au fait, je me posais une petite question...

_Laquelle?

_Et bien vous et Rukia vous avez le même nom, seriez vous de la même famille.?

_Elle est ma soeur adoptive. Mais pour moi ce mot ''adoptive'' ne sert à rien puisque pour moi elle est une vraie soeur.

_Ok. Merci de m'avoir répondu je pense que je vais y aller.

Je fis le salut militaire et partit. Il me retint par la main et baissa un peu la tête. Zarbi.... son pouce caressa ma main et il me prit avec son autre main ma main déjà en sa possession. Son parfum était vraiment très agréable. Un mélange de miel et de cerisier.

_Si tu as vraiment le moindre problème, que ce soit personnel ou professionnel parles moi. Dis moi ce qui ne va pas. D'accord?

_Euh, oui...

_Et puis, appelles moi par mon prénom.

_Bien. Mais, tu n'avais pas dit que tu devais que je ne devais pas le faire ici?

_Si mais, j'ai changé d'avis, ordre de ton capitaine.

_Je te l'ai déjà dit, on n'ordonne pas pour tout... mais bon, pour ça je suis d'accord pour recevoir ce genre d'ordre. Bien, Byakuya, Senzasuke, Yukikuro Kuchiki Taisho.

_Tu retiens vite, une qualité pour progresser rapidement!

Il me lâcha enfin. J'en profitais pour partir après lui avoir souris.

Et voilà!

Ce chapitre est bouclé sur une note joyeuse! Une Review?

Alors voici une preview du prochain chapitre: Notre Kuroikitsu nationale fera quelque chose de... d'embarrassant pour sa maitresse, Jyuune retourne sur Terre, puis les vacances arrivent et elle retourne donc à la Soul Society!

Que va-t-il se passer là bas? C'est ce que vous saurez la semaine prochaine^^

D'ici là, bonne semaine, profitez bien et ....

.... A Tchao!!

Jyuune-chan!


	12. Chapitre 12

Salut à toutes et à tous, voici mon nouveau chapitre

En espérant qu'il vous plaise

je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes

Et comme D'hab', seuls les Tovarashs sont à moi les autres persos sont à Tite Kubo!!

Alors, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous!!!

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

**Chapitre 12**

**Retour.**

Je partis me promener dans le Seireitei, je n'avais rien à faire. Puis, je partis chercher mon père. Je me repérais ou du moins j'essayais de me repérer à son reiatsu. Heureusement, celui-ci est puissant donc c'est plus facile... Il était à la maison.

**_« Oui, à la maison! »_**

_Ça me fait bizarre de dire ma maison ici. Héhé!_

**_« Avoues »_**

_Avouer quoi?_

**_« Que t'es fière. »_**

_Fière de quoi? D'avoir retrouvé mon père?_

**_« Non, le pape andouille!! »_**

_Béh oui je suis fière et tu vas voir l'andouille ce qu'elle va te faire si tu viens à te matérialiser..._

**_« Ouhh J'en tremble! »_**

_Haha. Bon on y va?_

**_« Ouais »_**

Je me mis à courir pour retrouver mon père.

**_« Hop! Attends! Il change de direction, vas à la huitième tu le retrouveras là bas sûrement »_**

_Comment tu le sais?_

**_« J'ai discuté avec Sogyo, il le sait lui. »_**

_Ok, à la huitième alors._

Je m'envolais pour la huitième Division. Une fois là-bas, j'atterris sur le toit. Je ne voulais pas trop attirer l'attention. Je cherchais à l'odeur de fleur mon Parrain. Juste en dessous. J'allais lui faire une surprise!

Je me retins aux tuiles grâce à mes griffes et je me penchais en avant. Je le vis en grande discussion avec un de ses subordonnés. Je remontais et entendais à des moments sa voix monter.

**_« Oulala... Katen n'est pas très contente... »_**

_Katen?_

**_« Oui, son Zanpakuto... Katen Kyokotsu. Elle est très puissante! Et aussi très colérique... mais ça c'est un détail qu'on oublie vite parce qu'elle est très gentille et douce quand elle vous aime bien... »_**

_Ok... HA! Fin de la discute! Bon Jyuune, c'est à toi..._

**_« Je peux t'aider si tu veux... »_**

_Pourquoi pas? Demandes à Katen de faire venir Parrain devant la fenêtre et qu'il l'ouvre._

**_« OK CHEF! »_**

J'entendis mon Parrain parler un peu tout seul et se lever. Il alla près de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Je m'accrochais de nouveau et hop!

_Haa!cria-t-il. Jyuune? Mais tu veux ma mort ou quoi?

_Non! C'est une blague!

_Qu'est ce que tu fiches sur mon toit?

_Moi? J'attends Papa.

_Ton père n'est pas ici.

_Je sais mais il ne va pas tarder à arriver.

_Comment tu le sais?

_Kuroikitsu me l'a dit. Elle est plus balèze que moi pour ce genre de chose.

_Ok. Bon béh rentres alors.

_Pousses toi, je veux pas te sauter dessus.

Il se posta à quelques mètres et je saisis le bord de la gouttière pour me pencher dans le vide. Et hop, d'un mouvement de rein, je me balançais pour me lâcher et atterrir dans le bureau très kitch de mon Parrain.

Beaucoup de fleurs partout. On tapait la discute puis mon père arriva et fut surpris de mon accueil quelque peu démonstratif. Je lui sautais au cou pour tomber tous les deux. Shunsui était mort de rire et moi aussi. Mon père riait mais il avait trop mal aux dos de sa chute pour que ce soit un rire très démonstratif...

La fin de journée passa ainsi, rire sans cesse.

Le soir, vers 20h, je me dis qu'il était temps que je retourne à la division pour aller chercher mes cours. Je croisais Rikichi.

_Yo!Rikichi!

_Oh! Noiram-san!

_Dis moi, Byakuya est là?

_Le capitaine? Non il est partit il y a une heure pourquoi?

_Béh je devais récupérer mes cours de Kido... Maintenant, je sais pas où il est et je vais me faire engueuler si je pars pas tout de suite pour le Sokyoku!

_Béh, va au Sokyoku, je t'enverrais tes cours par Papillon des enfers.

_Merci Rikichi!!

Je lui embrassais la joue et il rougit furieusement. Je partis donc pour le Sokyoku en mode Tovarash. J'arrivais en bas de la colline, j'avais envie d'un peu d'escalade.

Une fois en haut, j'avais un joli comité d'accueil.

_Nous vous attendions Mademoiselle Ukitake. Fit le vieux à mon arrivée.

_Bonsoir Yamamoto Soutaisho!

_Vous êtes prête?

_Oui.

_Attendez, elle n'a pas avec elle quelque chose d'important.

_Et qu'est-ce? Demanda l'ancêtre à mon capitaine.

_Ses formules. Tiens.

_Merci Taisho.

Je pris les rouleaux au nombre de 2. L'un était rouge écarlate et l'autre bleu turquoise. Sur le rouge le kanji de Bakudo était apposé. Sur le turquoise c'était celui du Hado.

_Tu as les 99 formules dedans. Apprends les 30 premières pour le week-end prochain.

_Hai! La semaine prochaine je serrais en vacance de Toussaint. Je pourrais passer plus de temps ici si vous me le permettez.

_Bien sûr. Tu as des obligations maintenant en Soul Society. Me rappela la momie vivante.

_Hai.

_Bon, bon voyage. Me souhaita-t-il.

_Et sois prudente, je ne tiens pas à perdre mon futur troisième siège dans une banale traversée de Dangai... fit Byakuya.

Je me retrouvais comme une couillonne devant cette réflexion. C'était un encouragement, une recommandation ou une critique?

_Euh... oui...merci.

_Si tu as si peur pour elle tu n'as qu'à l'accompagner! Fit Yoruichi qui devait partir avec moi.

_...

_Tu ne réponds pas Byakuya bô?

Il regarda le Soutaisho, celui ci fit un signe de tête.

_Bon, j'ai du temps, je vais m'assurer que ton arrivée sur Terre ne soit pas déshonorante pour la 6°Division.

_Bon, béh on y va alors. Salut P'pa!

_Bonne route ma fille.

C'est ainsi qu'on partit tous pour mon monde d'origine.

Dans le Dangai un silence de mort régnait. Yoruichi était devant avec moi et Byakuya derrière.

Elle me jetait des petits coups d'oeil du genre ''t'as vu le noble derrière il fait la gueule''.

Pour faire la gueule, il la faisait.

Une fois arrivé au bout du tunnel, Yoruichi m'embrassa et me laissa.

_Maintenant que la femme chat est partie…

Byakuya s'approcha de moi et me donna une petite explication pour créer un Papillon de l'Enfer et l'envoyer. Je tentais d'en créer un. Au lieu d'être noir aux reflets pourpres il était noir aux reflets argentés.

_Ils seront reconnaissables au moins. Je veux un rapport complet de tes journées en fin de journée. Je tiens à savoir ce que tu fais ici aussi. Je t'enverrais si jamais des messages aussi pour diverses raisons. Tu as ordres par contre de laisser Kurosaki se charger des Hollows ici à moins qu'un ne vienne t'attaquer.

_Hai! Bon j'y vais maintenant. À samedi Byakuya.

_Hai,

Je me retournais et commençais à partir.

_ATTENDS! Me cria-t-il.

Je me re-retournais.

_Oui?

_Euh... passes une bonne semaine. Pas de bêtises.

_Hai!

Il se retourna et commença à partir, je fis de même et lorsque la porte allait se refermer, il se retourna en souriant. J'avais fait de même.

Ce qu'on ne savait pas s'est qu'un chat noir et un papillon nous observait à notre insu. L'un sourit et l'autre transmit son message et ses observations.

La semaine passa très lentement à mon goût, tous les soirs j'envoyais mon rapport à mes supérieurs. Et tout les soirs, j'attendais avec impatience le moment où j'allais recevoir le papillon d'un de mes supérieurs. J'apprenais sous ma forme de Tovarash, on m'avait demandé 30 formules mais je voulais être efficace très vite du coup je connaissais toutes les 90 premières. Ce serait une surprise pour Byakuya.

Kuroikitsu avait sa place à la maison un peu comme notre animal de compagnie. Elle avait pris la forme d'un petit renard.

Le soir du jeudi, je reçu un papillon.

**« Kuchiki Taisho souhaite vous délivrer un message l'acceptez vous? »**

_Oui.

**« J'ai bien reçu tes messages, tu fais du bon travail. Ta promotion est assurée. Tous les papiers sont remplis, il ne manque plus que ta signature. Bon courage pour tes tests. »**

J'étais rouge pivoine et toute contente.

**_« Ouuuuhhhh y'a de l'amour dans l'air... »_**

_Pfff n'importe quoi..._

_Noiram?

_Oui?

_C'est quoi cette aura?

_J'en sais rien.

_C'est l'aura d'une Tovarash amoureuse...

_Nééé?

Ma mère monta et me regarda. Elle posa sa main sur mon cœur. Puis sourit en voyant un petit halo de lumière en sortir.

_C'est bien ce que je disais tu es amoureuse.

_Non! Attirée oui, amoureuse non.

_Si tu le dis...

Le vendredi soir, je revêtais ma tenue de Shinigami, Kuroikitsu me suivit et redevint mon Zanpakuto.

Ma mère m'accompagna dans la rue et je lui confiait mon corps. Elle m'accompagna jusque devant mon Dangai. Une lumière jaillit de nulle part et deux portes se formèrent.

_Yosh! Alors comment vas-tu depuis dimanche?

_Bien et toi parrain?

_Parrain? Demanda ma mère, elle aussi en Tovarash.

_Oh! Vous êtes Kyoko? Je suis le meilleur ami de Jyuushiro. Shunsui Kyoraku.

_Ah oui! Je me rappelle de vous. Vous avez un peu changé.

_Vous pas du tout.

_Bon on y va Parrain?

_Oui. Bonne semaine à vous.

_Merci, sois prudente Jyuune.

_Oui M'man.

_Si vous voulez venir voir Jyuu, vous pouvez demander l'autorisation à notre Soutaisho.

_Bien sûr mais j'attendrais un peu avant. Passez lui le bonjour de ma part.

_Oui!

Nous nous enfoncions dans le Dangai. Pas très causant mon parrain...

_Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette... lui demandais-je.

_Bof, c'est toujours les histoires avec Nanao...

_Ah... les histoires de cœur, c'est pas ma tasse de thé alors... mais je peux peut-être t'aider, si tu veux bien me dire ce qui se passe.

_Béh, elle fait que m'engueuler tout le temps. Pourtant je fais des efforts, je bois moins, je fume pas, je regarde moins les filles...

_Est-ce que tu fais ton boulot?

_Oui... tout les 36 du mois.

_Béh alors fais ton travail de capitaine, aides la et tu verras si ça s'arrange ou pas.

_Mais j'ai pas envie de bosser moi.

_Béh alors laisse tomber Nanao-san.

_Bon bon, je vais faire un effort.

_Comment va Papa?

_Il déprime quand tu n'es pas là. Il est à l'hosto et fait une cure de vitamine. Mais te fais pas de soucis il va se remettre dès qu'il te verras.

_Ok. Et sinon, rien de neuf?

_Bof, Byakuya nous a pété une durite hier contre Kurotsuchi.

_Pourquoi?

_Parce que cet abruti à eu la géniale idée de te traiter de spécimen de laboratoire et qu'il serait heureux de pouvoir disséquer un de tes muscles pour savoir comment te soigner plus efficacement qu'à la quatrième.

_Qu'un fumier! Il va...

_Attends, keep cool j'ai pas fini. J'allais lui coller ma droite en pleine face quand Byakuya m'a contourné puis est passé devant le Chibi Taisho pour lui décocher la sienne et assommer Kurotsuchi d'un seul coup. C'était cool à voir. Enfin... lui seul n'a pas trouvé ça drôle vu qu'il s'est lâché et qu'il a montré un petit bout de lui même.

_Woaaa! J'aurais bien voulu voir ça! Comment il va alors lui?

_Il est sur les nerfs depuis que tu es partie et rumine des idées noires du genre ''Renji fais pas bien ci, les nouveaux sont nazes et font pas bien ça...''

_Ah oui? Pourtant j'avais l'impression qu'il n'était pas ce genre de personne...

_Non en effet, il ne l'est pas, enfin il ne l'est plus... Petit qu'est ce qu'il était casse pied.... mais là il est pas dans son bol de riz, je sais pas ce qu'il a et pas question de le lui demander... J'ai pas envie de finir comme Kurotsuchi moi...

_Oh! Quand même... il n'est pas si violent que ça... et puis tu es plus fort que Kurotsuchi... tu ne volerais pas aussi loin que lui...

_Pas faux... HAHA!

Nous sortions enfin du Dangai. Un accueil plus que joyeux nous parvint alors que je venais tout juste de poser un pied à l'extérieur...

Une odeur d'eau de mer et de soleil parvint à mes narines et d'un seul coup je me retrouvais compressait dans des bras musclés et tout tremblants.

_Tu es enfin revenue ma chérie.

_P'pa... j'étouffe...

_Oh pardon...

La pression se fit moins forte puis je vis enfin son visage. Il était amaigri mais toujours aussi souriant. Un petit: Humhum se fit entendre. Il provenait de ma marraine qui poussa son ami pour me prendre à son tour dans ses bras. Je sentais un regard insistant dans le dos de ma marraine mais je ne voyais pas de qui il provenait. Lorsqu'elle me lâcha l'insistance du regard se fit moins lourde. La Commandant me regarda et me souhaita la bien venue. Renji me prit dans ses bras et me fit sauter assez haut pour me rattraper. Le regard fut à nouveau présent. Puis les autres capitaines virent me saluer avec plus ou moins de ferveur.

_Eh! Jyuune! J'veux mon combat contre toi!

_Désolé mais elle va falloir refuser cette offre, elle a d'autres occupations... fit une voix polaire dans mon dos.

_Capitaine?

_On doit y aller. Dépêchons nous.

_Euh Hai! À toutes Papa! À+ vous autres!

Je suivais mon capitaine jusqu'au Taisha où il me confit diverse taches plus ou moins chiantes... Kuroi parut assez mécontente du fait qu'on aille au 7° Taisha. Pourquoi? Bonne question...

J'apportais les dossiers au capitaine Komamura. Celui-ci me remercia puis s'approcha de moi. Son museau remua. Je l'entendais renifler. Il se rapprocha de moi et renifla encore plus fort. Le pauvre Iba assistait à la scène et se demandait ce qui se passait entre son capitaine et moi. Moi aussi je me le demandais. J'avais mis mon déo et tout! Je pus ou quoi? Non mais il a fini oui de me sniffer comme ça! J'vais m'énerver moi à force...

Hop! Attendez là...

**_« Rrrrr, rrrrr »_**

_Kuroikitsu, tu ronronnes ou quoi?_

**_« Oups! Moi eux oui... »_**

_NON MAIS CA VA PAS BIEN LA DEDANS??? QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE DANS CE TAISHA!!!!!!!!_

_Euh... Capitaine Komamura... vous pouvez me lâcher là s'il vous plait...

_...

_MAIS IL ME REPONDS PAS LE BOUGRE!!!_

**_« c'est de ma faute... »_**

_TA FAUTE? QUEST CE QUE T'AS ENCORE FOU.... nooooon … me dis pas que …_

**_« Si... je suis peut-être un Zanpakuto mais mon âme est vivante... »_**

_Quel est le nom de ton Zanpakuto? Me demanda Iba au bout d'un petit moment.

Son capitaine n'arrêtait pas de renifler le fourreau noir de mon sabre... ça nous avait aidé à comprendre.

_Je crois bien que votre capitaine est attiré par mon zanpakuto... Par Kuroikitsu...

_Oh non... Mon capitaine est amoureux d'un sabre... TAISHOOOOOOOO!

_Hein? Demanda le capitaine en question. Quoi? Tu nous déranges là Iba...

_Excusez moi de vous dire ça mais... je ne ferais pas sortir Kuroikitsu alors si vous voulez bien me lâcher...

**_« pourquoi tu me feras pas sortir? Je veux le voir moi, il a l'air d'être bien ce monsieur Komamura... »_**

**_NON NON ET NON!!! TU SORTIRAS PAS!! TOI ET TES CHALEURS VOUS ALLEZ RESTER BIEN SAGEMENT DANS VOTRE SAYA!!!_**

D'un shunpo je me séparais du capitaine et fuyais à toutes blindes.

**_« C'est pas juste!!! Je vais porter plainte au comité des Zanpakutos féminins!!! »_**

_ET BEH FAIS LE ET LAISSES MOI TRANQUILLE AVEC TES PERIODES A LA NOIX!!! et ça va durer jusqu'à quand cette histoire?_

**_« demain »_**

_Ouf..._

Sur ce je rentrais à la division épuisée par les jérémiades de ma super zanpakuto. Peu de temps après je reçus la visite de mon capitaine. Il m'aperçut dans mon nouveau bureau de troisième siège à moitié allongée sur le bureau la tête entre les mains et devant un dossier qu'il m'avait confié.

_Jyuune?

_Oh pardon! Ahh!

J'avais fait un bon sur la chaise et tapé contre le bureau d'où le dossier s'envola.

_Je peux t'aider? Demandais-je en ramassant le paquet d'une douzaine de feuilles au sol.

_Eh bien, j'ai reçu un papillon de l'Enfer de la part de Tetsuzaemon Iba. Et la requête était un peu étrange. Elle te concernait.

_Et de quoi il s'agit ?

_Je te transmet ce qu'il y est dit. **« Veuillez accepter mes excuses et celles de mon Capitaine. Cela ne se reproduira plus, j'y veillerai. J'espère que vous viendrez encore à notre Taisha si le besoin s'en fait sentir bien sûr. Mais s'il vous plait évitez de prendre votre Zanpakuto… Cordialement, Tetsuzaemon Iba. »**

_Oh !

_Oui, oh ! Alors, peux-tu m'expliquer ce que cela signifie ? Pourquoi reçois-tu une lettre d'excuse de la part du Vice-Capitaine de la 7°, endroit d'où tu sors tout juste d'ailleurs… ?

_C'est très simple et surtout très idiot…

_Je m'attend à tous…

_Et bien voilà… Kuroikitsu est une renarde…

_Oui et alors ?

_Komamura Taisho est aussi un renard non ?

_Oui ou à peu près…

_Bon et bien, les zanpakutos sont vivants on est d'accord ?

_Oui…

_Et bien, une femelle, tout comme les femmes, ont… leur… période disons…

_Oui… mais que vient faire dans notre discussion une éducation sexuelle ?

_Et bien voilà, il s'avère que Kuroikitsu est une femelle et que nous sommes en plein dans sa période… Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Komamura Taisho est un homme… croisé de renard…

_Oh ! je vois… tu es en train de me dire que ton zanpakuto a donné des idées grivoises à Saijin ?

_Oui, c'est à peu près ça…

_Mais pourquoi s'excuser ainsi, il ne t'a pas sauté dessus…

_Béh, on en était pas loin, si Iba ne l'avait pas ''réveillé''…

_Pardon ? demanda-t-il presque en hurlant.

_Non, mais y a rien eu, ne t'en fait pas… Ah oui ! Où est le frigo de la Division ?

_Euh aux cuisines. Pourquoi ?

_Parce que, je t'ai porté ce que je t'avais dit.

Je sortis de sous mon bureau un sac en carton. Je le tendais à mon Capitaine qui était curieux de savoir ce que c'était.

_Tiens, c'est pour toi. Ouvres le si tu veux.

Il saisit le paquet et regarda à l'intérieur. Son regard paru pétiller un instant devant le contenu.

_Est-ce ce à quoi je pense ?

_Si tu penses à des bricks de carton contenant du jus de fruit ? oui c'est ce à quoi tu penses.

_C'est pour moi ?

_Non, pour le pape, bien sûr que c'est pour toi ! il n'y en a pas assez pour toute la Division mais si tu veux les partager avec Renji, tu peux.

_Non. Tu me les as offerts à moi alors je ne partagerais pas. _La seule personne avec qui je les partagerai ce sera toi…_

_Bon, comme tu veux. C'est meilleur frais.

_Comment les boit on ?

_Sors en un je vais te montrer.

Il s'exécuta.

_Tu prends la paille sur le coté et tu regardes au dessus de la boite, il y a un petit rond gris clair. Tu plantes ta paille dedans puis tu aspires et voilà !

_D'accord. Je vais mettre cela dans le réfrigérateur de MA réserve. Et pour Komamura, je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre pour y aller à ta place.

_Comme tu veux, mais ce n'était qu'un simple incident, rien de bien grave…

_...

Il partit comme il était venu. Moi je continuais mon gribouillage de dossiers.

Les jours défilaient à une vitesse folle et je m'entraînais avec mes parrains et mon capitaines. J'avais affronté Soi Fon Taisho. Zaraki aussi m'avait lancée un défi que j'avais relevé on avait fait match nul. Enfin, disons que mon capitaine nous avait séparé avant qu'on ne se fasse vraiment mal…

Le jeudi vers 12H, il m'invita dans son bureau. Je vis devant lui, deux jus de fruits.

_Je t'invite à boire avec moi une de ces boissons fruitées que tu m'as ramenée.

_Oh, merci beaucoup !

_Et pour te remercier, je voulais te demander si tu voulais venir déjeuner avec moi. Tu as faim j'espère ?

_Euh… Oui, j'ai faim. Alors où allons nous manger ?

_Chez moi.

_Mais….

_Trop tard tu as dit oui. Alors, au niveau régime alimentaire, qu'aimes-tu ?

_J'aime tout sauf les salsifis, les fèves, les haricots et les choses trop sucrées.

_Bien, je pensais que…

_Je me nourris normalement en dehors de mes crises de sang. Le sang et la nourriture normale font parti de mon régime alimentaire normal. Je ne peux déroger ni à l'un ni à l'autre si tu veux savoir. Je ne peux pas non plus me nourrir uniquement avec une d'entre elles. C'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir ?

_Euh… oui. Je ne voulais te paraître indiscret.

_Mais non, je préfère qu'on me demande plutôt que de rester dans l'ignorance et se faire de fausses idées sur moi.

_Tu crois que je penses ça de toi ? pourtant…

_Non, puisque tu as été curieux de voir mes dents, de me demander pour mes tatouages et pour mon régime alimentaire. C'est justement ce que j'apprécie.

_Bon, d'accord, alors je te demanderais ce qui me tracasse avec toi si il y a des choses qui viennent à me tracasser. Nous allons prévenir Renji de notre absence. Arrives-tu à sentir son reiatsu ?

_3/4 Sud Ouest. Vers la 11°.

_C'est ça. Suis moi.

_Hai, Taisho.

_On m'a rapporté qu'un Tovarash pouvait courir aussi vite voire plus que nous en shunpo. Est-ce vrai ?

_Hai, une fois adulte s'est possible. Peut –être que je suis encore trop jeune pour ça…

_Et bien nous allons vérifié cela. Suis moi.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre...

Alors? Vous avez aimé? Détesté? Apprécie? Coussi Coussa? Des hypothèses? Des défis?

Dites moi tout!!


	13. Chapitre 13

Yo désolée du Retard! Excusez moi encore mais je n'ai pas eu d'accès au Web de tout le Week-End...

Alors je ne sors ce chapitre qu'aujourd'hui...

Désolée encore une fois

Et

Pour celles et ceux comme Aschen qui ont peur que je l'abandonne, ne vous en faites pas

J'ai plusieurs chapitre d'avance, mais ils sont de plus en plus long à écrire et comme

J'ai le Bac cette année....

Voilà...

Je suis moins dispo pour mes fictions...

Alors en attendant,

je remercie toutes celles et tous ceux qui me lisent et je donne double remerciement à ceux qui me laissent des commentaires, qu'ils soient gentils ou que se soient des critiques!

Je vous souhaite, une bonne lecture en n'oubliant pas que Bleach est à Tite Kubo et non à moi....

Voilà, bonne lecture!

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

**Chapitre 13**

_Suis moi.

Il partit en shunpo. Je me dis que de toutes façons pour le suivre, il fallait que je me transforme totalement. C'est ce que je fis. Les tatouages étaient là, encore plus nombreux mais plus fins. L'odeur laissée par mon capitaine était parfaitement marquée. Je courus aussi vite que possible. Je voyais tout à la perfection malgré la vitesse fulgurante à laquelle je courais. Un shinigami me croisa et ses cheveux restèrent fixer à l'horizontale… Je sentais à son odeur que mon capitaine n'était pas si loin. J'accélérais encore plus et parvins rapidement derrière lui.

Il parut étonné maintenant que j'étais à ses côtés. Il ralentit, je fis de même, nous nous arrêtions en même temps.

_Ton corps… me dit il en regardant dans les yeux avec son regard glacial empli d'une certaine curiosité.

**__Oh !ça ? c'est rien, c'est juste ma forme réelle de Tovarash. J'ai trois formes distinctes mais je peux ''m'ajuster.'' J'ai celle de mon esprit, l'humaine en gros, celle sans aucune trace de ma race, la deuxième, je ressemble plus aux légendes sur nous et enfin celle-ci._**

_Tu ressembles à Renji avec tous ses tatouages. Tes pieds !

**__Oh, oui, je suis plus rapide grâce à ça._**

En effet, ça donnait un effet bizarre… j'avais des pieds de fauves… en moins poilus s'il vous plait !

**__Ça fait pas très humain mais bon…_**

_Pourquoi, dis-tu ça ? certains shinigamis sont bien moins humain que toi….

**__Laisses moi deviner ils sont de la 12°_**

_Oui ! comment as-tu trouvé ?

Il sourit en même temps qu'il prononçait cette phrase. Il rit en voyant mes yeux s'écarquiller comme des soucoupes.

_Taisho ! Taisho !

Plusieurs shinigamis rappliquaient dans cette direction. Parmi eux je perçu une auréole rouge, Renji.

_Avez vous un problème Taisho ? nous avons entendu des sons étranges provenant de par ici et certains parmi nous se demandait s'il ne vous arrivez rien. Fit Renji d'un air pas content envers les gens qui l'accompagnaient.

_Pas le moindre problème. Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il de son éternel regard frigorifiant.

_Non, juste une question.

_psshspshhhspshhh, murmurent certains en me voyant ainsi.

_Certains, pensaient qu'il se passait quelques chose vu le nouveau reiatsu et le son que l'on a entendu de loin.

_Oh, et bien, non, je ne cours aucun danger. Je vous préviens tous ici présents, puisque je ne sais pas si le bruits à couru jusqu'à vos oreilles mais, Jyuune Ukitake ici présente est devenue notre 3°siège. Ainsi, le premier qui lui cause le moindre ennui en subira les conséquences appropriées. Déjà deux d'entre vous ont été banni de la 6°. Je ne tolère pas les troubles faites ici. Suis-je clair ?

_Très clair Capitaine.

_Très bien. Renji, nous nous absentons. Nous prenons notre pause déjeuné.

_Bien. Bon app' Jyuune ! bonne journée Taisho !

**__Merci !_**

Juste avant de partir, je vis un type avec les cheveux en piques et bleu ciel méchés de vert pomme me regarder et se pencher vers sa collègue qui elle avait les cheveux oranges et rouges et lui dire : « Tu crois que le Taisho en pince pour la Lieutenant ? » elle le regarda et lui répondit un « Les opposés s'attirent, elle a l'air gentille et lui… si froid… ». je me retournais et leur souris en faisant signe d'être plus discret, ils me regardèrent avec peur. Je leur fis signe qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre, je ne dirais rien. Ils parurent soulagés et me sourirent.

Je n'avais pas remarqué que le capitaine avait lui aussi tout entendu et nous regardait. Ils se retourna et déclara de sa voix extrêmement glaciale.

_Allons-y maintenant !

**__Hai Taisho !_**

_Shunpo ?

**__Moi je cours, faites comme vous voulez._**

Je préférais le vouvoyer ici, devant Renji je m'en fichais mais pas devant tout ce peuple !

_Bien, alors...

_Courir à la vitesse d'un shunpo !,c'est…

_**_Impossible ? **_demandais-je.

_Euh… bé ouais !

_Renji, elle m'a rattrapé et presque dépassé alors que j'étais en shunpo rapide.

_Noooon pas possible !

_ Douterais-tu de mes dires Renji ?

_Non pas du tout mais là… ouah

_Bien, Jyuune, je pars devant, rattrapes moi.

_**_Hai ! Je te ferais une démo un de ses jours.**_

_Carrément !

_**_Bon, ciao !**_

Et ainsi je partis en laissant les marques de mes griffes dans le parquets de la division. Renji en voyant ça regarda dans la direction où j'étais partie, je n'y étais plus.

_Bon béh les gars, on est bon pour réparer ça avant la fin de la pause déjeuné…

Pendant ce temps, j'avais déjà rejoint mon capitaine. Nous étions en train de courir, ou shunpoter, lorsque nous passâmes devant la 4°. L'odeur du sang était omniprésente. Cette odeur si douce, si alléchante, si appétissante. Mon capitaine se retourna en sentant le trouble qui m'habitais. Avant ça il était en pleine réflexion sur lui-même.

« Mince, j'agis trop bizarrement avec cette fille… Je lui caresse les cheveux, les yeux et la joue, je ris avec elle, je souris même ! ET MAINTENANT JE L'INVITE CHEZ MOI ! NON MAIS C'EST TROP SUSPECT ! Je perd le nord ou quoi ? Hisana… que m'arrive-t-il ? Je me sens bien avec elle, aussi bien qu'avec toi… pourtant, je ne devrais pas ressentir cela… ça m'est interdit. Tiens ? Jyuune ? »

_Jyuune ? que fais-tu ?

_**_Le sang…**_

_C'est normal, nous passons devant la division des soins.

_**_Oui. Puis-je aller voir quelqu'un avant d'aller déjeuner ? je te rejoins tout de suite après.**_

_Promis ?

_**_Juré, tu veux peut-être que je te fasse le serment du petit doigt ?**_

_Pfff, ne te moques pas de moi. Je suis ton capitaine.

**__Oui, mais nous ne sommes pas en service… sinon, je n'irais pas déjeuner avec toi… Les relations Capitaines-Subordonnés sont interdites si je ne m'abuse ?_**

_Oui, en effet… Mais nous ne sommes que ''amis'' n'est ce pas ? me demanda-t-il avec comme une pointe de regret.

_« C'est ton imagination qui te fait entendre du regret… »_

_Je t'ai rien demandé ! è.é_

_**_Oui, amis, bon, j'y vais, je vous rejoindrai chez vous après.**_

_Comment vas-tu faire ? tu ne sais pas où j'habite…

_**_Non je ne le sais pas, mais j'ai du flair et ton odeur est particulière…**_

Il se vexa à se que je pus voir.

_Comment ça ?

_**_Je veux dire que personne que je connaisse n' a ton odeur, tu sens la cerise et le miel mélangé, mon père sent plus l'eau de mer et mon parrain les fleurs.**_

_Et ta marraine le chat mouillé.

_**_Non ! elle s'est plus le pain d'épice… Je vois que tu lui en veux pour X raisons mais je ne sais pas lesquelles…**_

_Oui, X raisons…

_**_Je lui deman…**_

_NON ! Ne le lui demande pas ! Ce n'est VRAIMENT pas la peine…

_**_Oh, alors ce serait une histoire de fierté ?**_

_On peut dire ça…. Bon alors tu me repèreras grâce à mon parfum… En parlant de parfum, le tien aussi est unique.

_**_Ah oui ?**_

_Oui, je ne connaissais personne dont la flagrance correspond aux amandes. Une odeur douce et agréable.

__**Oh, merci. Bon béh j'y vais....**_ Lui partit tranquillement de son côté en marchant.

J'arrivais devant une chambre. L'odeur salée de l'eau de mer était présente de façon très prononcée.

Mon père était à nouveau dans la chambre. J'entrais. Il avait les yeux fermés puis il ouvrit la bouche et dit.

_ Je ne voulais aucune visite !

_Même pas celle de ta fille qui s'inquiète pour son Papou ?

La voix lui parut tellement étrange qu'il ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup et se releva. Il grimaça et se tint les pectoraux.

_P'pa ? qu'est ce que tu as ? lui demandais-je en me dirigeant vers lui.

_Oh rien. Ce n'est rien… me sourit-il.

Quand il vit la tête que je faisais il baissa les yeux et perdit son sourire.

_C'est pas grand-chose, juste une petite rechute. Et puis, des douleurs abdominales. Pas grand-chose quoi.

_Oui, ça je m'en doute. Mais je veux savoir ce que tu as.

_Haaaa, je savais que ça devait arriver… Bon alors, je vais te dire quelque chose que seuls Shunsui, Yoruichi, Genryusai Sensei, Retsu, Kaien et Byakuya sont au courant. Je suis atteint d'une maladie rare ici. Je suis le seul à l'avoir à la Soul Society ou du moins le seul à y avoir survécu aussi longtemps. Je la Tuberculose. Isane aussi le sait vu qu'elle me soigne aussi souvent que Retsu. Personne d'autre ne le sait.

_Oh, d'accord, sur Terre, je sais que cette maladie est plus ou moins répandue, mais j'ignore si on peut la soigner. Je demanderais à Isshin.

_Merci. Dis moi, tu voulais me parler ?

_Euh, oui… voilà, je vais manger chez Byakuya à midi.

_QUOI ? CHEZ LES KUCHIKI ? *Keuf Keuf*

_Oui et calmes toi, je ne veux pas que tu fasses Tilt maintenant qu'on se connait ! Et puis, Byakuya est quelqu'un de gentil. Il faut juste voir sous la carapace de froideur qu'il s'est construite au fil des années.

_Alors toi aussi ?

_Quoi moi aussi ?

_Tu es la troisième femme à le voir tel qu'il est. Après tout, seule Yoruichi et Hisana ont réussi à voir Byakuya en tant qu'homme et pas comme noble. Son grand-père, Shunsui et moi-même sommes les seuls à l'avoir vu tout au long de sa vie. En effet, je le connais depuis sa naissance tout comme Shun et son grand-père. C'est vrai qu'il est très gentil, mais il ne s'autorise que peu de lien avec les autres. Il ne veut pas être blessé alors il blesse en premier. Il a trop souffert dans sa jeune vie… alors il n'a plus confiance en celle-ci. C'est sur sa réputation de Ice berg qu'il compte le plus.

_Tu sais, on ressent les gens plus ou moins et lui il m'a parut tellement triste et seul que je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je l'aide, mais son côté mystérieux m'a refroidi au début. Puis j'ai commencé à le connaitre. Et voilà, maintenant on se tutoie, il me montre des choses que moi seule, je ne pourrais pas voir.

_Que t'a-t-il fait voir ? me demanda-t-il d'un ton soupçonneux.

_Ma force, ma puissance. Il m'a fait découvrir le vrai visage de Kuroikitsu. Il arrive à ressentir lorsque je suis mal ou stressée et il me calme.

_IL TE CALME ? (ôO) Comment ça ?

_Et bien, sa présence en soi me détend et il m'a caressé les cheveux quand je n'allais pas bien. Au début, il ne savait pas comment faire alors il m'a demandé. M'man m'a toujours calmée comme ça alors je le lui ai dit. Il l'a fait et voilà.

_Tu veux dire qu'il a accepté de te caresser les cheveux ?

_Béh oui…

_Etrange…

_Pourquoi ?

_Byakuya est un homme, qui de tout temps, n'a jamais apprécié les contacts physiques, hormis bien sûr avec sa femme… Mais bien sûr, depuis son décès… c'est encore pire… Il n'y a qu'avec Rukia qu'il s'autorise quelques petits écarts et quelques gestes.

_Ah bon ? pourtant, il m'a pris dans ses bras… dis je tout haut.

_QUOIIIIIIII ?* Keuf keuf keuf*

_Oh ! Calmes-toi, ne cries pas ! zut, je pensais que je pensais justement… et puis, ce n'était que par amitié, pas pour ce que tu penses…

_Toi, tu n'éprouves pas que de la pure amitié pour lui…

_Ah NON ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Entre toi, maman et Kuroi…

_Tu ne peux pas mentir à ton Zanpakuto, il sait tout de toi donc tu viens de me fournir la preuve que tu l'aimes… Et puis, il suffit de te regarder… Le nez au milieu du visage est encore moins visible que l'attirance que tu porte envers lui…

_'Tin, parrain a mis du Saké dans ta perf ou quoi ?

_... Non…

_Oh, il est vexé mon Papounet !

_... pas du tout !

_Mouais, c'est ça… bon je te laisse, j'étais juste passée pour prendre des nouvelles mais comme tu vas mieux, je te laisse. Je repasserais plus tard.

Je lui embrassais le front et avant de pouvoir sortir il me dit.

_Et fais attention à toi !

_Que veux tu qu'il m'arrive chez la personne la plus crainte du Seireitei ?

Et je fermais le shogi.

_Rien venant de l'extérieur… mais de l'interieur…

Une fois dehors je reniflais partout. J'identifiais son odeur et remontais la piste. Une piste comme celle la, j'en remonterai bien une tous les jours !

**_« Haha, et après t'es pas amoureuse… »_**

_Bon, qu'est ce que tu veux ? que j'avoue ?_

**_« Ouais… »_**

_Jamais !_

**_« … Même pas drôle… »_**

_Je ne suis pas faite pour l'être…_

**_« J'men étais aperçue figure toi ! »_**

Je continuais de courir quand je vis le toit d'une vaste demeure –je redevins humaine pour ne pas effrayer les domestiques de Byakuya-, celle-ci cachée par un gigantesque mur et un portail tout aussi imposant… Personne devant, étrange… Je m'approchais et allais ouvrir ce portail lorsque je me retrouvais avec une lame sous la gorge. Je levais les mains et reculais de quelques pas avant de sentir le piquant d'une seconde lame.

_Ton nom. Me demanda le garde devant moi.

_Je m'appelle Jyuune Ukitake, fille de Jyuushiro Ukitake, je fais partie de la Division du capitaine Kuchiki.

_Tu es celle qui a fait couler un bain de sang dans le Seireitei ! tu dois faire demi tour sous peine d'avoir la gorge tranchée si tu ne pars pas tout de suite.

Là je ferlais les poings et montrais les crocs sans le vouloir.

_Non mais ça va pas bien chez vous non ? Votre maitre m'a invitée et vous vous me faites chier là ! Et puis allez y, reprochez moi d'avoir sauvé des cons comme vous ! non mais sans dec , je sauve le Seireitei et voilà comment on me remercie ! Laissez moi passer tout de suite !

_Jamais.

Les deux appuyaient un peu plus contre ma peau. Je vis rouge mais je me dis que je devais régler ça de façon pacifique. Je ne voulais pas détruire la maison de Byakuya…

_Alala, moi qui voulais régler ça de façon pacifique… Bon, vous voulez voir à qui vous vous frottez vraiment avant de me ''trancher'' ?

_Oui, fais nous voir quel monstre tu es vraiment…

Ils allaient réussir à m'énerver…

_Les Tovarash ne sont pas des monstres ! Les seuls qui en sont, sont qui jugent uniquement sur les apparences. Oh ! Mais j'y pense, un noble a le droit d'aller chez un autre noble sans forcément un justificatif, en ceci même si le rang de noblesse est bien différent… Hors je suis noble, donc j'ai le droit de rentrer si je le veux…

_Non. Vous n'êtes pas un noble normal.

_Comment ça pas un noble normal ? mon père est noble !

_Oui, mais pas votre mère…

_Ma mère est et sachez le, la fille du Roi. Alors j'estime que niveau noblesse je suis plutôt calée… Donc j'ai tout à fait le droit d'entrer dans cette demeure !

_Nous n'avons aucune preuve !

_Vous voulez des preuves ? Vous allez être servi… Seuls les descendants les plus nobles de ma lignée ont des tatouages sur tout leur corps. De plus, une tache de naissance héréditaire est située sur le haut de la cuisse de notre Roi. Or, je la possède. Elle a une forme de reptile.

Ils baissèrent leurs lames et les deux se mirent en face de moi. Ils avaient un sourire fort peu sympathique…

_Fais nous voir et nous jugerons si tu dis vrai…

_Tsss, espèce de pervers vicelard et sans scrupule…

_Mais oui mais oui… Allez !

Je sentais que mon reiatsu montait de façon inquiétante. Je devais encore une fois prouver que sous mes airs de jeune fille n'était pas caché un monstre guettant la moindre opportunité de dévorer ses proies. Je devais en plus prouver que j'étais de noble lignage… Quelle plaie… Ma colère ne cessait d'augmenter proportionnellement avec l'élargissement des sourires lorsque je commençais à défaire mon obi.

_Non mais vous n'éprouvez donc aucune honte et aucun scrupule à faire se dévêtir mon Lieutenant à la vue et au su de tous ? demanda la voix si …. Rafraichissante de mon supérieur hiérarchique.

_Maî… Maitre ?

_Laissez la passer ! demander à une femme des choses aussi viles est indigne des hommes que j'emploi. De plus, tout ce que cette femme vous a dit est la stricte vérité. Vous n'avez pas dû saisir l'importance de sa lignée… être issu d'une famille Royale, qu'elle quelle soit et en plus d'une famille noble du Seireitei la positionne bien au dessus de ma propre famille. Vous lui devez respect et obéissance plus encore qu'envers ma propre personne. Comprenez vous ce que cela implique ?

_Nous croyons comprendre Kuchiki-sama.

_Vous croyez ? oui, vous me direz la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici n'est nullement dû à votre clairvoyance et encore moins intelligence… donc je vais vous expliquer avec des termes simples… Cette jeune fille est la future Reine de son peuple donc : si elle veut vous punir pour votre manque de respect elle en a tout à fait le droit et je ne m'y opposerai pas. Ensuite, si elle veut venir ici, elle en a tout à fait le droit, et ceci à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit. Suis-je clair maintenant ?

_Ou… oui maitre… veuillez nous excuser Mademoiselle Ukitake-sama. Vous pouvez passer.

_C'est bon, je suis de bonne humeur, je ne prendrais pas vos vies. Mais je saurais me rappeler de cet épisode…

Je me dirigeais vers la maison lorsque je me tournais vers Byakuya. Il semblait tourmenté.

_Tu es venue pour m'aider ? Je t'en remercie, c'est très gentil. Lui dis je en un sourire.

_J'ai ressenti un trouble vers le portail, alors je suis venu voir et je crois avoir bien fait…

_Oui, merci encore. Mais dis moi, tu n'étais pas au courant pour mon sang… enfin, ma lignée quoi. Tu ne savais pas que j'étais héritière au trône non ?

_Je n'en savais rien mais j'ai entendu les légendes étant plus jeunes et lorsque vous en avez parlé je me suis souvenu de vos tatouages sur tout le corps. J'ai donc fait le lien.

Il me regarda puis baissa la tête et les yeux et posa son genoux droit et son poing gauche au sol.

_Je vous pris d'excuser mon impertinence et mes gestes déplacés envers votre personne majesté. Cela ne se reproduira plus à l'avenir…

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

MOI? sadique? Noooon!

Alors, voilà, j'ai coupé comme d'habitude là où il ne fallait pas...

Des idées?

Des hypothèses?

Allez, amusez vous bien cette semaine, appréciez la vie... et tout le tralala!

Laissez des commentaires siouplait! Ca fait plaisir, c'est gratos et ça motive!

Allez, à+

Jyuune-chan


	14. Chapitre 14

Coucou, je vais faire court aujourd'hui:

Merci à toutes et à tous de me lire, merci à celles e tceux qui me laissent des reviews

Excusez moi du retard!

Et bonne lecture!

...0.0

_Oui, merci encore. Mais dis moi, tu n'étais pas au courant pour mon sang... enfin, ma lignée quoi. Tu ne savais pas que j'étais héritière au trône non ?

_Je n'en savais rien mais j'ai entendu les légendes étant plus jeunes et lorsque vous en avez parlé je me suis souvenu de vos tatouages sur tout le corps. J'ai donc fait le lien.  
Il me regarda puis baissa la tête et les yeux et posa son genoux droit et son poing gauche au sol.  
_Je vous pris d'excuser mon impertinence et mes gestes déplacés envers votre personne majesté. Cela ne se reproduira plus à l'avenir...  
Alors là, j'étais scotchée… pourquoi il disait ça maintenant ? Non mais sans rire, moi j'aimais bien son impertinence et ses gestes déplacés…

**_« Haha, tu vois qu'est ce que je te disais… »_**

_Oui oui…._

**_« Tu avoues enfin ! »_**

_Oui, j'avoue…_

**_« Tu avoues quoi ? »_**

_Tu le sais très bien…_

**_« Dis le ! »_**

_Je l'aime voilà tu es contente ?_

**_« Oui !^^ à quand les renardeaux ? »_**

_Abrutie_

**_« Hihi, je sais moi aussi je t'aime ! »_**

Je me penchais vers Byakuya et le regardais avec des yeux tous ronds.

_Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_JE m'excuse auprès de vous Jyuune-Sama. Je fais ce qu'un de vos vassal doit faire pour s'excuser ou encore ce qu'un noble doit faire pour s'excuser auprès de vous Jyuune-Sama. Je ne veux pas vous paraître prétention en me déclarant un de vos vassal.

_Non, mais c'est quoi ça ? Ecoutes, tu n'as pas à réagir ainsi…

_Si, je dois respecter les protocoles de base.

_Alors moi aussi je vais te faire la révérence chaque fois que je te vois et je vais t'appeler Byakuya-Sama toute les fois où je dois t'appeler et en prime je vais me remettre à te vouvoyer !

Il parut choqué. Il releva la tête et me regarda.

_Non, vous n'avez pas à faire ça Hidenka-Sama. Je ne mérites pas tant d'égards de votre parts.

La colère me prit à la gorge. J'en avais assez.

_Alors là, c'est le pompon ! Je suis la même qu'il y a 5 minutes et là… Hidenka, carrément ! Non mais là, c'est un peu trop. Puisque c'est comme ça, je m'en vais et le jour où tu arrêteras de m'affubler de tous ses surnoms horribles je reviendrais te voir. Pas avant ! Non mais.

Je fis demi tour et commençais à m'éloigner quand j'entendis la voix qui me parut la plus triste du monde me dire.

_Non, attendez, non attends !

Il se releva pendant que je tournais la tête vers lui.

_Oui ?

_Ecoutes… je dois te témoigner le respect qui t'es dû…

_Il n'y a pas de respect ou quoique ce soit…

_Mais…

_Y'a pas de mais qui tienne ! Restons comme nous étions avant. Je suis Jyuune Ukitake et pas Jyuune Ukitake Hidenka. D'accord ? pas de titre honorifique, pas de respect via notre clan, juste toi et moi et nos relations professionnelles et amicales d'accord ?

_D'accord, je ferais selon tes désirs…

_Pfff. Bon, changeons de sujet si tu veux bien, Taisho.

_Pas de titre honorifique… c'est VOUS qui l'avez dit…

_Oui et pas de vouvoiement.

_Bien sûr.

_Tu es bien habillé avec ce yukata et sans tes parures.

_Oh… merci…. Beaucoup…

Il venait de tourner sa tête vers un cerisier à l'opposé de moi.

Ma remarque était vrai. Son vêtement était noir avec des broderies parmes et violettes. Ce yukata avait les manches au 3/4 longues. Il était vraiment magnifique, et moi, comme une abrutie je me pointais avec mon shihakusho militaire… Remarque, ici, j'vais rien d'autre à part des chemises de nuit et des Tee-shirts longs pour me détendre avec mes pantalons de sur-vet…

_Si tu le désires je peux te prêter un yukata. Tu serais plus à l'aise je pense…. Me dit-il en regardant toujours son cerisier.

_J'ai trop peur de le salir…

_Ne te fais pas de souci pour cela. Et puis, un noble doit savoir faire des concessions à un autre noble, même si ce dernier est de rang inférieur… surtout lorsque la demande n'entraine aucune conséquence fâcheuse pour les deux partis.

_Bon alors… je veux bien te céder sur ce point… mais, tu ne connais pas ma taille ni rien…

_Ne te fais aucun souci, contentes toi de me suivre à travers ma maison.

Il m'emmena dans une pièce où il me demanda d'attendre. Là je regardais tout autour de moi. La pièce était grande, un lit y était placé au milieu. Le plus grand lit que je n'ai jamais vu d'ailleurs… Cette chambre était magnifique. On s'y sentait de suite bien.

**_« Béh dis donc, les renardeaux c'est pour bientôt moi je dis… tu lui as fait un cocard tellement tu lui as tapé dans l'œil à ton noble… »_**

_De quoi tu me parles encore, tu me gonfles là Kuroi !_

**_« Mais crétine ! t'as pas vu comment il te regarde, il détourne la tête pour te demander des choses plus ou moins gênantes et quand tu lui as dit qu'il était bien sapé… »_**

_Pff n'importe quoi. Je crois que tu restes un peu trop sous ta forme de sabre toi…_

**_« Tsss, ne me crois pas, mais les Zanpakutos ressentent les choses comme elles sont… toute façon , on va bien voir ce qu'il va te porter… »_**

_Je ne pensais pas que les renards pouvaient avoir des idées tordues…_

**_« On est capable de tout… Tiens, Senbonzakura n'est pas loin ! je la sens qui approche. Verdict dans 5, 4, 3 ,2 ,1… Ah oui ! demandes à Byakuya de la faire sortir, on sera côte à côte au moins, ça fait des lustres qu'on n'est pas sorties… »_**

_D'acc'._

J'entend des bruits de pas venir dans ma direction, oreilles ultrasensibles activées. Le shogi coulissa et laissa apparaître Byakuya avec les bras encombrés par yukata pour femme soigneusement pliés et de riche facture.

Il les déplia et les étendis sur le lit. Ils étaient magnifiques… tous les quatre. Le premier était noir, brodé de parme et avec un obi aux touches vertes. Le second était noir et or avec un obi bleu et vert pomme. Le troisième noir avec un obi rouge carmin et le dernier était noir et vert avec un obi parme.

_Choisis celui qui te plais.

_Alors là… je n'en sais rien, ils sont tous magnifiques… Choisis dans lequel tu voudrais me voir.

_Hein ? il se mit à rougir légèrement. C'est à toi de choisir, c'est toi qui va le mettre…

_Alors, lequel préfères-tu ?

_J'aime le parme, maintenant, choisis entre les deux celui qui te plait le plus. Je t'attend à l'extérieur.

_D'accord.

Il sortit. Je choisis le premier, c'était celui qui m'avait tapé dans l'œil le premier et celui qui s'accordait le mieux avec la tenue de Byakuya.

_**« Il a rougit… »**_

_Je sais, mais ça ne veut rien dire…_

**_« Les changements de chaleur subits n'existent pas ma chère… »_**

_Je n'ai jamais dit ça…_

Ce qu'elle m'avait dit me faisait me tarabiscouter les neurones…. J'attachais mon obi et je sortis rapidement de la chambre, je regardais un peu partout autour de moi en cherchant quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, que d'ailleurs, je trouvais vite. Byakuya attendait, les yeux fermés, appuyé contre un mur. Je me rapprochais de lui avec Kuroikitsu contre moi, coincée dans mon obi, contre ma hanche.

_Byakuya ?

_Oui ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Il eut la pupille dilatée puis elle rétrécit et la couleur anthracite de ses yeux se maria très bien avec les joues roses qui se coloraient de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de ses allées et venues sur ma tenue.

_Cela me va bien ?

_T…très bien oui. Tu es très belle mais le obi ne doit pas se mettre ainsi pour une femme avec une telle tenue. Puis-je ?

_Euh, oui… bien sûr.

Il se rapprocha et retira Kuroikitsu de mon côté. Il me détacha le obi et je retins de justesse les vêtements. Il passa dans mon dos et plaça le obi au niveau de ma taille. Il fit un tour et le noua dans mon dos.

_Voilà, ainsi on remarque quel est ton rang.

_Merci beaucoup mais… comment as-tu su que je faisais du 44 ?

_Secret, je ne divulgue jamais mes sources.

_D'accord… je retiens…

_Oui, tu peux, allons manger.

_Je peux te poser une question ?

_...Oui …

_Kuroikitsu m'a demandée si on pouvait mettre Senbonzakura à ses côtés. Apparemment, elles ne se sont pas vues depuis un moment…. Je voulais d'abord te demander ta permission…

_Bien sûr. Pourquoi ne pas demander à nos sabres de se montrer ?

_Bonne idée.

_T'as entendue ?_

**_« Ouais, j'arrive, par contre sors ou va quelque part où ya rien de fragile sinon, c'est cuit…. »_**

_Ok._

_Pouvons nous sortir ? Kuroikitsu prend de la place… et elle ne voudrais rien casser de chez toi…

_ Bien sûr et je l'en remercie.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers un jardin. Celui-ci était magnifiquement boisé. Même si les arbres se faisaient rares, les cerisiers et érables qui cohabitaient formaient un ensemble de couleur prune, rose et blanche magnifique. Je dégainais et de la fumée sortie de la tsuka de mon Zanpakuto. De cette fumée, une patte sortie, puis les quatre queues apparurent et enfin les deux yeux jaunes d'or. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa on put voir ma renarde préférée se présenter fièrement devant le capitaine. Ses yeux dorés le jaugèrent avec minutie et beaucoup (trop) d'attention.

_ Salut Byakuya, je me présente dans les formes, je suis Kuroikitsu.

_ Bonjour et bienvenue dans ma demeure, je vais convoquer Senbonzakura.

Il ferma les yeux et à cet instant, ma renarde préférée me regarda et ''sourit''. Un vent doux et chaud souffla des pétales de cerisier apparurent dans un tourbillon coloré. De cette micro tornade sorti un samurai avec un masque quelque peu… effrayant. Sa tenue était violette blanche et marron avec des touches de dorures au niveau du masque.

_ Byakuya ? pourquoi tu me con… oh non, c'est pas vrai…

Le samurai avait une voix masculine… il porta une main à son masque et le retira en se tournant. Un visage quasi identique à celui de Byakuya, se dévoila mais celui était bien plus fin, chose possible, oui oui… et beaucoup plus féminin.

_ Et si… ça faisait un bail ma petite cerise…

_ Kuroikitsu ? c'est bien toi ? t'as enfin réussi à trouver un bon maître ?

_ Ouais, je te présente Jyuune. C'est la fille du maître de Sogyo no Kotowari.

_ Nooon, pas possible… alors, c'est toi que j'ai affrontée ? Je me disais bien que je connaissais cette emprunte…

_ Ouais, c'était moi…

Blablablabla

_ Je crois que nos Zanpakuto s'aiment bien…

_ Oui, bien, on vous laisse, nous allons manger.

_ Oui oui, répondirent les deux amies retrouvées.

..0.0. ..0.0. ..0.0. ..0.0. ..0.0. ..0.0. ..0.0. ..0.0. ..0.0. ..0.0. ..0.0. ..0.0. 0.0.0

Alors? Qu'en avez vous pensez? Bonne semaine à toutes et à tous!

Ciao!


	15. Chapter 15

Salut à toutes et à tus, oui je sais j'ai du retard mais ne me jetez pas la pierre!

On dit mieux vaut tard que jamais...

Pourris ma défense =.=

Du coup je vous laisse lire^^

Bonne lecture

...0.0.0

_**Le repas.**_

Byakuya m'emmena le long d'un couloir où, sur les murs immaculés, reposaient les portraits des anciens chefs de clan accompagné de leurs épouses et enfants. Tous avaient été peints à « l'âge de raison » des Chefs et pour ceux qui n'avaient pas eu cette chance, on avait dû adapter un tableau lors de leur âge de mort. Je comptais une cinquantaine de tableau. Les derniers me sautaient aux yeux. Je reconnus du Byakuya dans les traits d'une femme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux verts, et à côté du tableau de cette femme se tenait le tableau d'un homme à l'air sévère, les yeux aussi noirs que ses cheveux. Ses deux là… je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à mon accompagnateur… c'étaient sûrement ses parents… Byakuya avait reçu de sa mère sa beauté et sa grâce et de son père sa froideur et la couleur de ses cheveux. Pour les yeux… ils étaient le savant mélange du noir de son père et du gris de l'homme précédent le tableau du ''père'' le grand-père sans doute…

Un autre tableau attira mon attention, le dernier de la liste. Je n'eus, néanmoins, pas le temps de le commenter…

_ Je te présente Eiki et Masaki Kuchiki… ma regrettée mère et mon père.

_ Tu lui ressembles énormément… à ta mère. Elle était très belle. Ton père… je n'aurais pas su comment lui parler… ou du moins m'approcher de lui pour en avoir l'occasion…

_ Tu n'es pas la seule à te poser cette question… Moi-même, son propre fils, je n'ai presque pas pu lui parler autrement qu'en utilisant ma position d'héritier…

_ Hein ? Jai pas tout saisi là…

_ Je veux dire que je ne parlais avec mon père que lorsque cella concernait les plus hautes affaires, sinon, il ne voulait pas me voir… Quelqu'un qui n'a pas une once d'affection pour sa propre chair… Je ne veux pas devenir quelqu'un comme lui… Ma mère par contre, Masaki Kuchiki, était douce et agréable. D'une puissance incontournable, la seule femme à avoir été fukutaisho de la 6°Division… Père et fille menaient la sixième division à la perfection. J'essaye de les égaler…

_ Tu y arrives très bien à ce que je vois… Et ce portrait, je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que Rukia et elle ont un lien de parenté… ne serait-ce pas Hisana ?

_ Si, ma défunte épouse…

_ Oh ! Désolée…

_ Ce n'est rien, tu n'étais pas censée être au courant… Allons manger si cela ne te déranges pas, Rukia risque de s'impatienter…

Un gargouillis se fit entendre. Byakuya fit comme si de rien n'était…

_ Dis plutôt que tu as faim…

Un autre gargouillis…

_ Et après on se moque de moi, princesse ?

_ Hey !

Deux gargouillis parfaitement synchros…

Byakuya me sourit, petit sourire mais… WOUAAAAHHHH, s'il souriait comme ça dans la 6°… je ne donnais pas cher de son haori… il était d'une beauté polaire à l'état normal et là… il se réchauffait et se montrait un peu plus… un peu trop peut être…

On continua notre chemin. Il s'arrêta devant une pièce et l'ouvrit.

_ Tadaima Nii-Sama !

_ Tadaima Rukia. Nous avons une invitée qui ne t'es pas inconnue me semble-t-il…

Il me fit signe d'entrer, je pénétrais dans la pièce. Le visage de Rukia s'éclaira elle s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Pendant que nous discutions rapidement avec Rukia, son frère adoptif nous arrêta.

_ Je sors, je vais voir nos Zanpakuto et je passerai aux cuisines.

_ Ok

_ Hai Nii-Sama.

Byakuya sortit et Rukia continua à me poser ses petites questions sur Fraisounette… puis elle me posa LA question :

_ Comment tu trouves Nii-Sama ?

_ Prrrrrfffffffffffffff (jet d'eau dans la salle) ! Quoi !

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a entre vous ?

_ Mais rien…

_ Allez, sois franche !

_ Nous ne sommes que subordonnée et supérieur, rien de plus…

_ Oh… vus comment vous régissez l'un envers l'autre…. Et puis… on dirait que tu regrettes qu'il n'y ai rien de plus…

_ Non, pas vraiment… ton frère est très attirant, je te l'accorde mais c'est tout…

Je n'avais pas entendu mon play boy de capitaine qui était revenu à cet instant. Il venait de se cacher derrière le mur et écoutait ce qui se disait.

_ Oui, vraiment très attirant mais ce n'est qu'un ami, un très bon ami…

_ Et tu voudrais plus n'est ce pas ?

_ HEIN ? non, non… il est trop…

_ Trop quoi ?

_ Trop tout ! trop âgé par rapport à moi et puis, nous ne sommes pas de la même race… je… Je ne sais pas, j'ai pas l'impression d'être bien digne de lui… Et puis il a été marié… avec ta sœur en plus !

_ Et alors ? s'il te demandait de bien vouloir être avec lui, tu dirais quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu ferais ?

_ Ce que je ferais ?... Honnêtement, j'en sais rien… Après tout nous sommes seulement amis alors…

Mon hésitation laissait comprendre que je ne ferais rien.

Byakuya, derrière son mur, écoutait tranquillement ce qui se disait dans la salle.

_« Qu'un ami… tu n'est qu'un ami pour elle. Bon, au moins maintenant, tu sais à quoi t'attendre avec elle… Elle n'est que ton amie, et puis j'attendais quoi moi de toute façon ? Rien… bon à table ! »_

_Avec qui es-tu seulement amie Jyuune ? demanda le chef de ses lieux en ouvrant la porte.

_ Oh ! Byakuya ! Moi seulement amie avec qui ?

_ Non, je retire ma question, elle était indiscrète…

_ Oh, non, ce n'est rien !

_ Bon alors le diner est prêt et nos Zanpakuto s'en donne à cœur joie dans le jardin.

_ C'est cool !

Il vint s'assoir en face de Rukia et à coté de moi.

_ Que faisons nous ensuite ?

_ Entrainement de Kido et tu finiras d'apprendre les formules.

_ Ok. Et on s'entraîne où ?

_ Salle 6 de notre division.

_ Ok !

Un serviteur arriva et apporta trois assiettes remplies. Il s'agissait d'une salade bien plus qu'améliorée. Miam ! Nous mangions dans un silence quasi-religieux. Je voulais reprendre su riz. Quand je saisis la cuillère pour se servir je sentis une main sur la mienne. Je regardais notre micro Tétris de main et poursuivais le long du poignet puis du bras, le cou et la tête de la personne à qui appartenait cette main. Je regardais vers ses yeux, lui aussi me regardais puis il regarda nos mains et la retira rapidement. Son sang lui monta aux joues et il prit l'autre cuillère.

_ Euh… désolé.

_ Pas… pas grave.

Rukia regardait notre petit manège et jubilait intérieurement. Le reste du repas se déroula dans le calme. Le frère et la sœur discutaient entre eux. Puis Rukia vint à parler d'Ichigo.

_ Il est adorable à toujours vouloir protéger ceux à qui il tient…

_ Oui c'est vrai. Il est né pour ça on dirait… confirma Rukia.

_ Nous avons tous quelque chose ou quelqu'un à protéger un jour ou l'autre. Ce n'est en rien un fait exceptionnel… dit Byakuya après avoir bu une gorgée d'eau.

_ Oui mais chez lui s'est inné… il ne le fait pas par devoir. Mais ce que tu as dit est vrai… nous devons toujours protéger quelque chose. Moi par exemple je dois protéger les secrets de mon clan. Toi tu protèges ton honneur de chef de clan et Rukia ses amis. Et nous sommes tous protégés même si nous ne le savons pas.

_ Il est dur de devoir protéger, il est bien plus simple de briser que de nouer et bien plus compliqué de réparer que de fissurer. J'en ai fait la triste expérience. Déclara Byakuya quand il se rendit soudain compte qu'il parlait tout haut.

Rukia rosit à cette pensée dévoilée. Nous venions de finir le repas. Rukia demanda la permission de quitter la table. Byakuya resta avec moi. J'attendais qu'il me dise quoi faire. Il leva son regard anthracite sur moi. Sa bouche esquissa un petit sourire.

_ Alors ? As-tu apprécié ce repas ?

_ Oui ! c'était très bon, je te remercie.

J'avais une question qui me titillait depuis un petit moment… mais je n'osais pas la lui poser… Il parut s'apercevoir de mon trouble et me demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

_ Beh… je ne veux pas te paraitre indiscrète…

_ Poses moi la question je te dirais si c'est indiscret ou pas après.

_ Ok, alors euh… Rukia et toi, vous êtes bien frère et sœur ?

_ Oui. Je l'ai adoptée comme telle.

_ Je n'ai ni frère ni sœur de sang, mais, à ce que j'ai pu voir, vous n'êtes pas très proche… Je me disais que, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir chez les autres, les frères et sœurs se foutent sur la tronche le ¾ du temps, partagent des choses… je sais pas moi… Vous deux, vous échangez des civilités, vous parlez du boulot ou vous parlez de la maison, mais rien de plus… Enfin, ce n'est pas un reproche, juste une constatation et je voulais avoir pourquoi vous agissiez ainsi tous les deux ?

_ Je vois… Disons que mon statu m'oblige à conserver une certaine distance avec les gens. Et ceci même avec ma sœur…

_ Oui… tu as aussi un caractère assez froid et ça t'aide à t'éloigner.

_ Un reproche ?

_ Vas savoir… Je ressens les gens alors tu sais…

_ Tu les ressens ?

_ Oui. Disons que, par exemple pour toi, tu es plein de contraire. J'explique, tu tiens à Rukia mais tu ne le lui montres pas. Tu es quelqu'un de gentil et tu n'attends que de pouvoir le montrer à quelqu'un. Mais le souci c'est que tu t'ais forgé un mur de glace qui t'empêche d'aller de l'avant. Et ce même mur refroidi les gens qui essaye de te connaitre. C'est pour ça qu'on te prend pour un asocial.

_ … tu as loupé ta vocation de psychiatre.

_ Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, et je ne suis pas la seule à penser ainsi, ton ancien capitaine a les même convictions que moi à ton sujet : quelque de gentil, généreux mais mystérieux qui se cache derrière ses foutus principes qui l'étouffent.

_ Vous avez tous les deux un don pour la psychothérapie.

_ Tu veux que je te dise, je hais les mystères .

_ Alors, tu me détestes en partie… répondit-il en un souffle.

_ Oui et non.

_ Expliques toi ! m'ordonna-t-il, fortement intéressé soudainement.

_ Comme j'ai dit, je hais les mystères, mais comme nous devons tous en faire… je ne peux pas juger ceux qui ont des secrets, je me déteste pour avoir à garder mes secrets alors pour les secrets ça passe. Ce que je n'aime pas c'est quand tu es trop froid voire méchant avec les autres… Avec moi tu n'es pas ainsi… J'ai dû briser un ou deux centimètres de ta paroi glacée… J'espère pour toi qu'un jour tu trouveras quelqu'un qui la brisera entièrement. Voilà, c'est tout ce que je te souhaite et ce que j'ai à te dire.

_ Oh… et bien… je ne sais pas quoi dire… euh… merci. J'apprécie ta franchise… Le seul problème s'est que personne ne l'est avec moi vu mon rang… à part Renji et Ichigo…

_ Oui, c'est sûr…Nos rang imposent des règles totalement inutiles et idiotes. Et il est idiot de les suivre ! mais bon, moi je ne prendrais pas de gant avec toi pour te dire les choses. Et puis je pense que aux vues des autres, nous sommes tous les deux nobles donc nous pouvons nous permettre de nous parler comme on veut…

_ Bien sûr !

_ Et puis, je pense que nous deux en tant que chef, ou future dirigeante, nous sommes assez intelligents pour éviter les mésententes et donc les guerres… Nous avons assez de plombs dans la cervelle pour passer outre l'avis de nos ''conseillers''…

_ Oui, je l'ai fait par deux fois… De plus, je ne pense pas que les shinigamis aient la moindre chance de s'en sortir contre vous… si vous avez tous les aptitudes que j'ai pu voir chez toi…

_ Sûrement, surtout qu'avec l'âge, nos pouvoirs deviennent plus puissants et beaucoup plus aiguisés…

_ Ne te trouves-tu pas déjà assez puissante ?

_ Pour protéger ceux qui me sont chers….non.

_ Oh, d'accord. Je pense que nous devrions retourner à la division… Je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta chambre.

_ Merci.

Il me tendit la main pour me relever. Le tout avec un joli sourire, s'il vous plait ! Je la pris, évidemment, et il me souleva facilement. En véritable gentleman, il tendit le bras que je passe le mien par-dessous et je pose ma main sur son bras. Je répondis positivement à ce geste. Nous longions ainsi les couloirs bras dessus bras dessous lorsque des chuchotis parvinrent aux radars que sont mes oreilles. Je regardais Byakuya, il n'entendait rien. Je trouvais ça suspect… alors, je tendis l'oreille. Elles prirent leur forme allongées, heureusement que mes cheveux les cachaient…

_ Tu ne penses pas que le maître va à nouveau faire une erreur ? demanda une voix masculine.

_ Si, je le pense, Hisana-Sama était du Rukongai, de Inuzuri en plus… et elle, elle vient du monde réel… Elle n'est même pas humaine d'après les rumeurs…. Si le maitre s'entiche d'elle, se serra la honte et le déshonneur sur le Clan Kuchiki… répondit une voix féminine.

_ Peut être bien que oui, peut être bien que non. Le maitre sait ce qu'il fait. Et puis nous n'avons pas à juger sans connaitre…. Il est vrai que beaucoup de nobles trouveront cela insultant si Byakuya-Sama se remarie avec un femme non issue de la noblesse du Seireitei mais…

_ Insultant ! Enormément de gens ne soutiendront plus cette famille… et puis…

Je décidais d'arrêter d'écouter tout ça… ça me rendrait trop triste… autant pour lui que pour moi. Si on me critiquait moi… je m'en moquais, ici, personne ne me connait, mais le gros problème, c'est qu'on critiquait Byakuya, dans son dos et sa défunte épouse. Un peu de respect pour les morts merde !

Je crois que mon gentleman s'aperçut de mon trouble, il me regarda puis s'arrêta. Il soupira doucement.

_ Nous sommes arrivés.

_ Oh ! merci de m'avoir accompagnée. J'y serais pas arrivée toute seule !

Je le lâchais plus violemment que je ne l'aurais voulu. Il s'en aperçu, se tourna vers moi et s'arrêta.

_ Nous sommes arrivés.

_ Oh, merci beaucoup !

_ De rien. Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

_ Oui, tout vas bien !

Je reculais dans ''ma'' chambre lorsque je ne fit pas attention à une latte relevée. Je me sentais tomber en arrière. Merde, je ne pouvais rien faire pour éviter cette chute et cet angle de commode si près de ma nuque… merde merde et remerde !

Puis quelque chose me serra. J'avais préféré fermer les yeux alors, tous mes autres sens étaient encore plus décuplés. Un doux parfum vola jusqu'à mes narines. De la chaleur se dégageait de par derrière mon dos et quelque chose de doux et soyeux me chatouillait le bout du nez. J'ouvrais les yeux et vit au dessus de moi le visage de Byakuya, inquiet le temps de quelques micro-secondes. Il s'était collé à moi pour me retenir de chuter. Il me rendit ma liberté au bout de quelques secondes, celles-ci me parurent être des heures.

_ Je t'attendrais dehors.

_ Oh, ce n'est pas la peine… tu peux rentrer à la division je te rejoindrais !

_ Non, tu es mon invitée. Je dois donc t'accueillir et te raccompagner comme il se doit.

_ Bon, OK.

_ Je vais me changer moi aussi, je reviens t'attendre.

_ Hnn.

Je refermais le shogi et vit mon uniforme plié sur le futon. Lorsque je le pris, je sentis le doux parfum de la lessive. Il avait été lavé, plié, et repassé. Je retirais mes vêtements pas tachés (Oô ! exploit) et les pliés du mieux que je le pouvais. Je finissais mon brin de toilette quand je vis, à coté de là où j'avais trouvé ma brosse à dent sous vide, un lien à cheveux vert d'eau. Le ruban était assez long et fin. Je décidais alors de m'attacher les cheveux. Je les réunis en une queue de cheval haute et me laissais deux larges mèches devant le visage. Je pris le ruban et l'attachais autour de ma couette noire méchée de blanc.

Lorsque j'eus terminé, je ressortis de la pièce et vis Byakuya juste à mes côtés. Zut ! Je me détachais les cheveux et lui tendis la brosse à dent dans un sachet jetable et le yukata avec le ruban.

_ Désolée ! Je ne savais pas si c'était pour moi et je m'en suis servie mais si jamais…

_ Ne t'en fais pas c'est tout pour toi.

_ Oh merci ! Pour le yukata, je l'ai laissé sur le lit. Je te remercie !

_ Je suis heureux que tout t'ai plus. Tu peux tout laisser ici. Cette chambre te plait ?

_ Oui, beaucoup. Pourquoi ?

_ Elle sera ta chambre dans ce manoir.

_ Hein ? mais ? mais pourquoi un tel cadeau ? Tu ne vas quand même pas garder une chambre rien que pour moi alors que je viens que pour la première fois ici ! J'en ai déjà une chez mon père !

_ Pourquoi pas ? lorsque tu viendras ici, tu auras ta chambre ainsi tu pourras venir t'y changer quand tu veux. Ainsi, tu garderas ces yukatas ici, ils sont tiens maintenant, je t'en fait cadeau. De plus, je trouve que cette chambre te correspond bien, des couleurs rassurantes, elle est situé près du jardin où une brise souffle continuellement en été et où trône un petit bassin. Et elle est exposée plein sud.

_ Oh, et bien… tu as un grand talent pour passer du coq à l'âne mais je te remercie. Et toi ?

_ Moi ?

_ Plus Nord ? Sud ? Est ou Ouest ?

_ Devines.

_ Alors au premier abord, je dirais plein Nord, mais si on parvient à creuser la glace qui t'entoure, je dirais Sud ou Ouest… plutôt Sud quand même…

_ Tu me surprendra toujours, je suis aussi dans l'aile Sud… Je peux te montrer de l'extérieur si tu veux.

_ Je suis désolée Taisho mais je pense que le Vice Capitaine Abarai va avoir lui aussi des besoins élémentaires et alimentaires à combler…

_ Hm, en effet. Alors ce sera pour une autre fois Lieutenant Ukitake.

_ Comme vous le voulez Mr Byakuya Senzasuke Yukikuro Kuchiki.

_ Nous ferons alors ainsi Noiram Jyuune Kyoko Ukitake.

Je lui souris.

Héhé, j'adore être un Tovarash, on peut voir le rouge monter au joues de tout le monde s'en pour autant que cela se voit avec des yeux normaux… Je regardais l'intérieur de ma nouvelle chambre, je me dirigeais vers l'armoire et y reposais le yukata puis à la salle de bain, je replaçais ma brosse à dent. Je ressortais avec le ruban à la main.

_ Tu sais, je trouve que ton prénom te vas bien.

_ Ah oui ? pourquoi ?

_ Parce que, la nuit est obscure et silencieuse alors que le blanc est froid et clair. Tu vois ce que je veux dire, ton prénom à lui tout seul forme une oxymore qui te correspond parfaitement.

_ Est-ce un compliment ou un reproche ?

_ A toi de voir…

_ Alors je prend ça pour un compliment.

_ Et tu as raison, s'en était un. Bon, si nous ne nous hâtons pas… Kuchiki Sama… Abarai Fukutaisho ne sera pas content….

_ Oui, allons y Hidenka Sama.

...0.0

Alors? Qu'en avez vous pensé?

Bonne semaine^^


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16:**

**Accident**

Nous commencions à repartir quand je commençais à trouver le temps long. Je regardais mon noble hôte.

_ Tsss, Shunpo ?

_ Pas dans le demeure, dès les jardins si tu veux.

_ Roger !

_ Roger ?

_ Oui, c'est un terme utilisé par les militaires pour dire d'accord, on a bien reçu le message.

_ hm…

Nous plaisantions sur la route des jardins. Il avait le sourire et… il donnait des ratés aux serviteurs qui passaient par là.

_ Jyuune.

_ Oui ?

_ J'ai remarqué que tes canines sont toujours surdimensionnées par rapport à une âme normale. Même quand tu es en humaine.

_ Ah ? Je ne contrôle pas tout de mes transformations. Je ne peux pas les rendre plus petites. Mais je comprend que ça gêne… Désolée…

Cette constatation, je ne mis attendais pas… ça m'avait fait un petit choc…

_ Oh, non, attends, ce n'était pas un reproche ! c'était juste une constatation, rien d'important ! Je ne voulais pas te rendre mal à l'aise ! dit il en me regardant puis il entra dans la phase, ''Ouah, que mon parquet ciré est beau !''

On aurait dit un enfant qui avait fait une très grosse bêtise et il se sentait mal maintenant… Le voir ainsi me donna envie de rire.

Je n'avais pas pu me retenir plus longtemps. J'explosais au bout de trois secondes. Il me dévisagea, visiblement inquiet pour ma santé mentale.

_ Qu'as-tu ? M'excuser te fais rire ?

_ Rien, rien du tout ! haha ! C'est toi, tu me fais rire…

_ Et en quoi suis-je risible ?

_ Oh, tu serais vexé ?

_ Je-ne-suis-pas-vexé !

_ Haha, tu vois c'est ça qui me fait rire ! Tu peux être tout autant être froid, distant, ne rien montrer de toi, et puis ressembler à un gamin !

_ Un… un gamin ! Personne n'a jamais osé me dire ça. A part peut-être ta marraine et Hisana… et c'était il y a fort longtemps…

Il avait repris son expression froide à l'évocation de son épouse.

_ Elle te manque n'est ce pas ?

Je lui posais ma main sur son épaule en un geste compatissant. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se lamente ainsi.

_ Oui, beaucoup. Elle était tout pour moi…Amie, confidente, amante… Sans elle je me suis senti tellement vide. Mais maintenant, je vais mieux…

_ C'est sûr qu'avec Rukia à tes côtés, tu ne dois plus vraiment te sentir seul.

_ Oui, Rukia, hein…. Murmura-t-il.

_ De quoi ?

_ Rien, nous devrions aller chercher nos Zanpakuto tu ne crois pas ?

_ Ouais, qui sait tout ce qu'elles ont bien pu se dire ?

Je fis appel à ma renarde.

_ Nous allons vite le savoir.

Le sol se mit à trembler sous nos pieds. On vit débouler une renarde montée par un samurai féminin. Toutes les étaient mortes de rire… pourquoi ? Bonne question…

**__ Regardes les un peu Senbon…_**

**__ Ouais ! On avait raison toutes les deux…_**

_ Raison sur quoi ? demandions nous en même temps.

**__ Et en plus ils sont parfaitement synchro… Hahaha !_**

_ Mais… Qu'avez-vous vous deux ? demanda mon capitaine en s'approchant de Kuroi.

**__ Nous ? Rien. On remarque et vois juste ce qui est Parfaitement visible… _**répondit Senbonzakura.

_ Raaaah ! Je hais la philo !

_ Philo ? qu'est ce ?

_ De la philosophie. C'est avoir l'art de se poser des questions qui ne servent à rien ! ou pas grand-chose… enfin, c'est nul de mon point de vue.

_ Il faudra que je vois ça de mes propres yeux !

_ Tu sais, tu ne perds pas grand-chose…

_**_ Hihihi…**_

_ Bon, Kuroi, là tu commence à me saouler… Qu'est ce que tu as à rigoler comme une tordue ?

_**_ Mais rien, c'est Senbon…**_

_**_ Moi ? mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore ?**_

**__ Oh, 3 fois rien, bon allez descends, t'es lourde !_**

**__ Comment ça ? je suis lourde ? c'est mon équipement qui pèse pas moi ! Et puis, t'as rien à dire, tu es plus imposante que moi…_**

_ Ma chère, il serait ennuyeux que se soit le contraire… vu la taille de vous deux… Remarque, tu serais la partenaire idéale pour Tenken…

_**_ Et Vlan ! dans le masque ma petite cerise !**_

_**_ Ah ouais, je vois…**_

Le samurai se désagrégea et le katana brilla d'une lueur étincelante.

_ Bon béh… quitte à être la seule… Salut Byaku-chan !

Ma renarde disparut en fumée et mes sabres jumeaux brillèrent puis ne formèrent plus qu'un. Je regardais mon capitaine. Il était figé.

_**« Ca l'a tant choqué le petit surnom affectif que je lui ai donné ? »**_

_ Baka_

_ Qu'est ce qu'elle a voulu dire par là ?

Il me regardait d'un œil inquiet…

_ J'en sais rien. Bon on se la fait cette course maintenant qu'on est dehors ?

_ D'accord. Sans retenue ni tricherie du type manipulation des éléments…

_ Et pas de Kido sinon… je me gratte pas !

_ Bien, prêtes ?

Je me changeais en véritable Tovarash.

_ Prête !

_ Feu…

_ Go !

Et une nouvelle course reprit. Byakuya menait largement, puis arrivé vers la Quatrième je me mis à accélérer. Je l'avais presque rattrapé et me demandais si les ailes c'était de la triche ou non.

_ Les ailes, c'est de la triche ?

_ Oui, je n'en ai pas moi. Et je ne pourrais pas rivaliser…

_ Oh, Byakuya Kuchiki a peur de perdre ?

_ Peur ? non.

_ Hahaha.

Je réfléchissais à un moyen de le doubler parce que là, j'étais presque à mon maximum mais je si je poussais pas encore plus loin je serais trop fatiguée… Si j'accentuais mes foulées… je me fatiguerai moins et je couvrirais plus de distance… bon on teste.

Ma théorie marcha je venais tout juste de le dépasser, il me sourit puis freina d'un coup sec. Moi je continuais sans comprendre pourquoi il venait de stopper notre course.

Pourquoi je n'avais pas fait comme lui ?

On venait tout juste de nettoyer le sol et malgré mon adhérence, je pris ma première leçon d'aqua-planning. Elle ne fut pas à mon goût du tout. Je glissais jusqu'à ce que je dérape et parte en roulet boulet. J'allais m'écraser dans le mur de la Sixième.

Je n'entendais pas très bien et n'y voyais pas grand-chose... rien du tout même… Tout était noir et tout résonnait autour de moi. Seul mon odorat fonctionnait encore à peu près bien… quoi que… le mélange de toutes les odeurs me donnait envie de vomir…

_ …take ? Ukitake ? tu m'entends ? Taisho !

Cette voix ? Je savais qui c'était mais… je ne m'en rappelais pas…

_ CAPITAINE ! Elle saigne à la tête !

_ …chi ? Rikichi ? ..est toi ?

_ Oui ! Tu me vois ?

_ Non. Où suis-je ? Pourquoi il fait nuit ? J'ai dormi longtemps ?

_ Taishoooo….

_ Jyuune, je vais t'emmener à la Quatrième, ne bouges surtout pas.

_ Byakuya ? c'est toi ?

_ Rikichi, vas à la Quatrième préviens Kotetsu ou Unohana Taisho. Fais vite !

_ Hai.

_ Byakuya qu'est ce que tu fais avec Rikichi quelque part dans la nuit avec moi ?

_ Euh, nous ne sommes pas en pleine nuit, je t'emmène à la Quatrième, tu es tombée et t'es encastrée dans le mur de la Division .

Les pas de Rikichi c'était éloignés depuis quelques secondes quand un courant d'air toucha ma peau. Deux mains passèrent sous mes bras et me mirent en position assise. Une resta plaquée contre mon dos et l'autre me pris sous les genoux. J'avais un mal de tête horrible, et en prime j'avais mal partout. L'odeur de mon propre sang était omniprésente. Je me sentis soulevée et plaquée en douceur contre le torse d'où se dégageait une douce chaleur de mon transporteur. Kami-Sama, qu'est ce qu'il sent bon ! Et il est hyper musclé ! La cécité développe rapidement les autres sens à ce que je constate… alors, je ne vous dit pas, quand on a déjà le triple au niveau perception que la normale et que ça se développe encore plus…

_ Accroches toi bien. Je vais utiliser le Shunpo pour aller plus vite. Nous y serons en 5 secondes.

_ D'accord.

_**« Pas de problème même… »**_

_Je fais ce qu'on m'ordonne…_

_ Euh ne me déshabilles pas non plus si tu peux…

_ Oh pardon !

Je lâchais tout. Il passa une de ses jambes sous mes fesses pour me retenir de tomber, me pris une main et la fit passer autour de son cou pour la faire se rejoindre avec l'autre.

La scène aurait pu être prise pour une scène romantique où le mari emmène sa femme dans leur chambre en la portant dans ses bras… sauf que là… la femme était blessée et aveugle, que le mari était son supérieur hiérarchique, le plus froid de tous soit dit en passant, et que la chambre où il l'emmenait était une chambre d'hôpital… Super le romantisme…

_ Voilà, ainsi tu ne m'étoufferas pas ni ne me déshabilleras…

_ euh… ouais…

_ Tu rougis ? tu ne te sens pas bien ? tu as de la fièvre ?

_ Non, ça va, hormis mon mal de crâne…

_ Bon pressons nous alors ?

Cinq ou six secondes après, je me retrouvais à la quatrième, des malades criaient de douleur et moi je priais pour que mon Popa ne soit pas au courant…

_ Ku…Kuchiki Taisho !

Tiens, le nain péteux comme pas deux arrive… Hanataro Yamada…

_ Où est la Yonbantai Taisho ?

_ Su…suivez moi. Comment allez vous Ukitake-san ?

_ Oh ! à merveille ! Je suis aveugle et j'ai l'impression de devenir cinglée à cause de mon foutu mal de crâne… sinon tout baigne… T'en a d'autre des questions débiles comme ça?

_ Nous arrivons.

Une porte s'ouvrit.

_ Ukitake-chan ? Kuchiki Taisho ? Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Rikichi ne vous a pas trouvée ?

_ Si, je vais devoir examiner votre subordonnée. Veuillez la déposer sur la table.

Il me déposa avec délicatesse mais gardez une mais dans mon dos.

_ Est-elle consciente. ?

_ Oui, je suis là et je vous entend à la perfection…

_ Bien… alors, de quoi souffrez vous ?

_ De courbatures dans tout le corps et d'un horrible mal de crâne, en plus je n'y vois rien du tout…

_ Pouvez vous sortir je vous prie Kuchiki Taisho ?

_ Oui, bien sûr, où est Rikichi, je vais le rejoindre.

_ Dans la chambre de Jyuushiro…

_ Quoi ? Mon père est au courant ?

_ Oui, vous n'êtes pas majeure alors… il doit être tenu au courant.

_ Et merde…

_ Je vais aller le rassurer si tu veux…

_ Oui, je veux bien, merci beaucoup.

''Clac'' Mon capitaine venait de sortir de la pièce. Unohana me demanda de retirer mon haut si je le pouvais. Action réalisée sans trop de problèmes. Elle me passa un coton avec du produit sur toutes mes blessures pas encore cicatrisée ou souillées par quelques poussières.

_ Je n'en reviens pas de vos capacités de régénération… C'est tout simplement prodigieux….

_ Vous savez, vous pouvez me tutoyer… je ne suis pas fan du vouvoiement, surtout que vous devez avoir au moins 10 fois mon âge sans vouloir vous vexer….

_ Tu ne me vexes pas. Et j'ai bien plus que 10 fois ton âge… Jyuune-Hime.

_ C…Comment le savez vous ?

_ Tu ressembles beaucoup à Arius….

_ Vous connaissez mon grand-père ? Comment ?

_ Je suis une de ses amies, mais nous nous sommes perdus de vu il y a fort longtemps…

_ Aaaah Ok, alors c'est vous la femme fleur…

_ On peut dire ça… En parlant d'amitié, je trouve que Byakuya est très prévenant avec toi. Cela fait plaisir à voir…

_ Nous ne sommes qu'amis vous savez…

_ Oui… mais je pense qu'il y a plus que ça…

_ Nani ! Outche ma tête…. non non… ma relation, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, va très bien comme elle est …

_ Si tu le vois ainsi… Bon alors, voyons un peu… je ne sens rien d'anormal, mon Kido ne détecte rien… Tournes pour voir… OH ! Bon, ça va te faire mal, je ne veux pas te mentir… tu vas avoir mal… tends ta main… serres ça si ça peut t'aider…

Je sentis une barre froide dans ma main. Une barre de fer sûrement… elle posa sa main sur une de mes vertèbre. Cela me donna une forte impression de gel dans mon dos… une pique glaciale enfoncée profondément dans mes os.

Puis plus rien. Je ne sentais strictement rien lorsqu'une douleur me déchira toute entière. On aurait dit qu'on m'arrachait ma colonne vertébrale. La barre gémit et se brisa en trois morceaux.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de hurler.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Salut!

Je m'excuse du retard que j'ai eu...

Gomen gomen!

Mais bon , comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais...

Allez, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et à bientôt!

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre^^

A tchao!


	17. Chapter 17

Byakuya parcourait les couloirs en long en large et en travers pour retrouver la chambre de mon père. Il la retrouva et avant d'entrer, il regarda par le carreau. Mon père était assis au bord du lit, le visage entre les mains, secoué de spasmes. Un autre homme était dans la chambre. Enfin… homme…. Il avait une apparence androgyne avec son visage fin et long, ce teint mat avec ses yeux de différentes couleurs… un bleu ciel et l'autre jaune électrique à la pupille de chat. De longs cheveux verts d'eau lui cascadaient jusqu'aux genoux. Il portait un vêtement traditionnel chinois largement ouvert, laissant ainsi voir ses muscles, aux motifs rouges sur une teinte uniformément noire.

Le shikai de Sogyo no Kotowari était activé. Le capitaine de la 6° comprit qu'il s'agissait de la matérialisation du Zanpakuto de son ancien Capitaine.

Celui-ci était atterré et son sabre tentait de le consoler lorsque celui-ci tourna la tête vers la porte et dévisagea Byakuya de ses yeux de chats.

Byakuya toqua et entra. Jyuushiro leva la tête et le regarda en faisant augmenter son reiatsu de façon spectaculaire. Son ancien fukutaisho ne l'avait jamais connu aussi énervé. Mon père regarda le haori de son collègue et nota la présence du sang noirâtre qui était en train de sécher. A cet instant, son reiatsu retomba et les spasmes reprirent de plus belle…

_ Que… que c'est-il passé exactement ?

_ …

_ Byakuya ! Réponds moi !

_ Nous avons fait une course…

_ Une course ? mais elle venait de sortir de l'hosto ! A quoi as-tu donc pensé ?

_ C'est elle qui me l'a proposé. Et nous revenions vers la sixième lorsqu'elle a glissé sur le sol qui venait d'être lavé. Je n'ai ni eu le temps de la prévenir ni de la rattraper. Le mur l'a stoppée.

_ Tu… veux dire qu'à cause de cette stupide course… ma fille est AVEUGLE ?

_ Je suis désolé Ukitake san… je n'aurais pas dû entrer dans son jeu… si je … ça ne se serait pas passé si je n'étais pas entré dans son jeu… je ne sais…

_ Maintenant que c'est fait… Prends tes responsabilités envers elle, tu es son capitaine… Si Arius ou Kyoko sont au courant… il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils le sachent !

_ Je ferais mon devoir, je la protègerais de n'importe qui. Je prendrais mes responsabilités envers elle Ukitake san.

_ Pourquoi veux-tu la protéger, je ne t'ai pas demandé cela… Juste de l'aider et la surveiller quand je suis coincé ici… Tu es sûr de n'avoir aucun sentiment pour ma fille ?

_ Bien sûr que non, nous ne sommes qu'amis… juste amis…

_ Ta réponse viens de me prouver le contraire…

_ Mais non voyons ! nous sommes amis ! Un homme et une femme n'ont pas le droit d'être juste amis ? Je pensais que vous étiez plus tolérant Taisho…

_ Euh excusez moi d'intervenir, mais Senbon est d'accord avec Jyuu et moi… répondit le Zanpakuto aux yeux de chat de sa voix basse et grave.

_ Senbon n'a pas toujours raison… Oh et puis zut, je n'ai pas à…

_

_ Jyuune ! firent les trois hommes en même temps.

Mon père se releva. Byakuya arriva en premier à la porte. Il se rua vers la chambre où je me trouvais. La porte était verrouillée. Zut flute et crotte dirais quelqu'un de poli ! mais nous ne le sommes pas alors MERDE ! mon père et son Zanpakuto arrivèrent peu de temps après. Sogyo avait donné sa veste à son maitre.

_ C'est fermé ?

_ Oui.

_ Sogyo !

_ Bien maitre.

Le Zanpakuto se liquéfia et passa sous la porte. Il se rematérialisa une fois de l'autre côté. Il regarda ce qui se trouvait dans son dos. J'étais au sol, roulée en boule et entourée par mes ailes, les mains me cachant le visage. J'haletais au sol comme si j'avais couru un marathon faisant le tour de la Terre en plein été. Mes crocs étaient sortis et près à tout déchiqueter. Tous mes tatouages plus quelques autres étaient apparus et mes yeux avaient virés au rouge sang, je le sentais… il regarda au-delà de mon corps étendu ainsi et vit Unohana san qui tenait une longue pointe en argent. Elle s'était reculée par réflexe, et heureusement pour elle…. Sous le coup de la douleur, je n'étais arrivée qu'à me coucher et à ne plus bouger. Sogyo m'approcha.

_ Allez… Vous en… Allez plutôt… rassurer mon père… et Bya… kuya… je sais… qu'ils sont… tout près… Je me calmerai… seule… pas de piqûres… c'est juste… la douleur…

_ Ils ne seront rassurés que lorsqu'ils te verront… Unohana-san, puis je ouvrir ?

_ Couvres la avant, elle n'est qu'en soutien-gorge et petite culotte…

_ Bien, au fait… je me présente dans les règles, je suis le Zanpakuto de…

_ De mon père, je le sais. Tu es Sogyo no Kotowari. Je le sais car Kuroikitsu me l'a dit, elle me parle souvent de toi et elle t'aime beaucoup.

_ C'est réciproque, oh ! et une dernière chose, ne cache plus rien a ton père… ni à Byakuya, tu les blesses plus que tu ne les protèges…

_ Oui, je ferais attention.

Sur ce, Sogyo me mit un drap dessus et alla ouvrir la porte de l'intérieur. Je vis deux visages masculins chercher dans la pièce ma présence, et quand il me vire au sol, leur visage se décomposa sur place. Plus longtemps pour un que pour l'autre bien sûr. Mon père s'accroupit à mes côté et me toucha une aile par-dessus le drap.

_ Ma puce, que c'est il passé ? Pourquoi tu es allongée au sol ?

_ Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé et ma position… mouvement de replis… je ne voulais pas attaquer Unohana-san…

_ Retsu ?

_ Je lui ai retiré cette pointe d'argent qui était coincée dans une partie de sa colonne… en plus de ça, ce clou était placé à la partie de la moelle osseuse qui contrôle les nerfs optiques… cette partie a subi quelques désagréments mais rien de sérieux, tout cela sera fini d'ici une semaine tout au plus…

_ Mais attends, ton organisme ne guérit pas instantanément ?

_ En temps normal, le corps d'un Tovarash aurait déjà guéri mais là, la pointe était en argent… c'est un poison très virulent pour eux… mais là, grâce au capitaine Kuchiki, nous avons pu agir rapidement .

Et donc, elle ne gardera aucune séquelle…

_ Bon, si ce n'est qu'une semaine, ça peut aller, mais moi j'ai cours après demain et j'ai des devoirs à faire et puis j'ai un exam dans quelques semaines… Il faut que je rentre chez moi dès ce soir…

_ C'est impossible pour toi d'y aller seule. A moins qu'un de vous y aille avec elle et y reste jusqu'à ce que notre princesse soit totalement rétablie…

_ Je suis volontaire ! C'est de ma faute si Jyuune est ainsi. Je peux au moins faire ceci pour me racheter…

_ Et moi je dois descendre sur Terre pour revoir ta mère et tout lui expliquer…

_ Bon, puisque vous partez tous les deux, partez tout de suite. Je m'occuperai du Soutaisho.

_ Merci Retsu.

_ Merci Unohana san.

J'essayais de me relever seule mais mon équilibre laissait à désirer… Byakuya m'attrapa le bras et le fit passer par derrière sa tête. Il hésita un petit instant puis posa finalement sa main sur mes hanches pour m'aider à me stabiliser en me collant contre lui, mais pas de trop près.

La doctoresse regardait la scène avec un petit sourire qui en disait long. Mon père, lui, s'il avait des fusils mitrailleurs à la place des yeux, Byakuya et surtout sa main ne seraient plus que des particules… Sogyo se contenta de poser une main sur l'épaule de mon paternel et de sourire devant la réaction de son maitre.

Nous primes tous la direction du manoir Kuchiki. Là-bas, Byakuya prévint ses serviteurs de son absence prolongée et il donna l'ordre de dire à Rukia qu'elle devait se charger du clan en son absence et de donner la direction de sa division à Renji pour quelques jours, le temps qu'il revienne.

C'est ainsi qu'on traversa le senkaimon de la famille Kuchiki pour rejoindre le monde réel…


	18. Chapter 18

Salut salut, après un bon moment d'absence,

me revoilà,

je vous publie tous les chapitres que j'ai écrits pour l'instant

Je pars en vacances tous le mois d'Août et je ne pourrais pas vous faire parvenir mes autres chapitres avant septembre,

donc tous ceux qui sont pré tapés sont là^^

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 18 Monde réel nous voilà !**

Nous atterrissions dans le parc municipal. Là, mon père me demanda si je vivais toujours au même endroit depuis ma naissance. Je répondis que oui. Alors, il nous guida à ma place vers ma maison. Là, ma mère sorti sur le perron, sous sa forme humaine et nous regarda arriver. Je sentis son trouble envahir l'air. Une petite odeur salée et une pointe d'humidité arriva à mes narines, elle pleurait. Je l'entendit articuler avec difficulté le prénom de mon père.

_ C'est… c'est bien toi ?

_ … oui, c'est moi… je te présente Sogyo no Kotowari, mon Zanpakuto et Byakuya Kuchiki.

_ Bonjour madame, je suis le supérieur et ami de votre fille.

_ Ami ? dans quel sens ?

_ Euh…

_ Je vous taquine ! Mais, Noiram…. Qu'est ce que tu as ? pourquoi tu gardes les yeux fermés depuis tout à l'heure ?

_ Byakuya est mon supérieur, mon capitaine et nous ne sommes que des amis au sens commun d'ami. Si je garde les yeux fermé c'est parce que j'ai eu un petit accident… rien de grave mais, je n'y verrais pas très bien… pendant quelques jours juste… rien de méchant….

Je sentis un souffle très froid parcourir la zone. Ma mère s'énervait. C'était mauvais ça, très mauvais…

_ Un accident ? Comment ça un accident ?

_ Kyoko, calmes toi s'il te plais… Jyuune a glissé et c'est cognée contre le mur de leur Division. Malheureusement, un clou en argent s'est retrouvé coincé dans sa colonne vertébrale… heureusement, Unohana a réussi à le retirer. Elle l'a soignée et ne gardera aucune séquelle.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas M'man, j'irais mieux demain !

_ Mais oui, c'est ça ! Et comment tu vas faire avec tes examens qui sont dans 3 semaines ? et tes devoirs ? Et pour les cours ? Qui va pouvoir t'aider ? je ne peux pas me montrer sous mes autres formes et tu le sais ! même si je te ressemble !

_ Je le ferais… Je pourrais aller en cours à sa place et je lui donnerais des cours dès que je rentrerai. Cela vous convient ?

_ Byakuya ?

_ Pour quelle raison vous feriez ça ?

_ Je suis son ami, et son supérieur. Et je me sens responsable de son accident de surcroit. Alors je trouve juste de faire ça au moins… de plus, je suis le plus jeune parmi nous trois donc je passerai plus inaperçu que vous dans une salle de classe…

_ Oui, ça me semble fondé… mais… vous savez, vous avez plus l'air d'avoir 25 ans que 17 ou 18…

_ C'est pas faux Byakuya…

_ Pour mon plus grand malheur, une certaine personne…

Marraine, on pense à toi…

_ … m'a toujours dit que j'avais des airs de gamin avec les cheveux attachés… ce sera l'occasion de voir si c'est une rumeur fondée ou pas…

_ Bon d'accord… de toute façon nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix…. Jyuune, montres lui ton emploi du temps et ce que tu dois faire…

_ Expliques moi tout ce que je dois savoir.

_ Ouais… Quelqu'un peu m'aider pour les marches et éviter de me prendre un vol ? J'ai beau connaitre ma casa par cœur…

_ Viens, je vais t'aider ma chérie…

_ Mici popa !

_ Byakuya, tu nous suis ?

_ Oui.

Nous arrivâmes à ma chambre. J'avais un stock conséquent de bibelots et d'autre trucs qui me collaient la honte. Je ne voulais pas que mon capitaine voit ça… mon père encore…. A entendre, ils s'étaient assis sur le canapé en face de moi…. Je me mis à expliquer à Byakuya ce qu'il devait et ne devait pas faire ainsi ce que nous étudions en ce moment en cours. Je leur demandais à tous les deux de me chercher mon sac du cours, près du radiateur. Mon père le trouva et Byakuya pris ce que je lui demandais. L'agenda. Je lui demandais de me lire les intitulés de exercices écrits notés dessus. Il le fit puis je lui dictais ce qu'il devait répondre. Mon père examina nos deux écritures. Totalement indissociables. Mon capitaine prit connaissance de toutes les leçons que j'avais eu depuis le début de l'année. Je lui donnais la description et le nom de mes profs. Il les assimila très vite. Je lui dis aussi les trucs à éviter et les trucs à faire.

_ Je pense que tout ira bien…

Mon Papounet se contenta d'acquiescer.

_ Par contre, on a un souci pour les fringues…. Je n'ai ici qu'un uniforme pour fille et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu es un homme… Or, je doute que tu apprécies le fait une jupe et un chemisier cintré…

_ Oui, en effet…. Eh bien je passerai chez Kurosaki pour lui en emprunter un…

_ Oui, c'est sur… parce que à moins de t'épiler, te mettre des faux seins et du maquillages…

_ Non merci… Bon je vais chez Kurosaki je reviens tout de suite…

_ A toutes chef !

_ A toute à l'heure Hidenka.

Et c'est sous le regard paumé de mon père qu'il sortit par la fenêtre après avoir repris sa forme de shinigami.

_ Euh…il est courant de tes origines ?

_ Oui, j'ai dû lui dire pourquoi ?

_ … pour rien.

Pendant ce temps, chez Ichigo.

_ 'Lut Byakuya…. Quel bon vent t'emmènes en ma si petite demeure ?

_ Je viens pour voir s'il est possible de t'emprunter un uniforme scolaire…

_ Euh… ouais… pourquoi faire?

_ Je suis en mission et tu n'as pas à le savoir… même si tu es le shinigami de cette ville… Je te le rendrais une fois la mission terminée et je te dédommagerai.

_ Euh… pas la peine de me dédommager, rends moi le puis c'est tout. Tiens, c'est du 44, si ça te vas pas, je te file du 46.

Avec les deux uniformes, Byakuya repartit chez les Ukitake en laissant la Fraise à ses réflexions tordues du genre, à quoi ça va lui servir, recherche ADN, fétichisme ?

Chez nous, le Kuchiki réintégra son gigaï. Il se plaça ensuite devant la glace et se regarda en entier. Il s'habilla après et revint devant la glace. Là, il retira son Kenseikaan et se fit un genre de queue de cheval. Résultat : si on ne lui donnai pas 17 ans, on lui en donnait tous juste 18… amplement suffisant pour passer pour un lycéen…. Il descendit les escaliers et vint se présenter à nous.

_ Suis-je suffisamment crédible ?

_ Oui, tout à fait…

_ Quel changement mon cher…

_ Bon, beh alors, je dis que c'est bon !

_ Tu ne peux pas y voir alors….

_ Peut-être, mais c'est moi qui décide .

_ D'accord, d'accord….

_ Bon je remonte me vêtir correctement. Par contre… j'ai une question, où vais-je passer la nuit ?

_ Nous avons une chambre d'ami. Vous y serez mieux qu'à l'hôtel je pense…

_ Merci beaucoup… Le Clan Kuchiki vous est redevable. Si vous avez le moindre souci, n'hésitez pas à demander, mon clan…

_ Attendez, attendez… vous me parlez de clan… vous… êtes… euh… ma mère était un peu perdue…

_ Euh, veuillez m'excuser, je ne me suis pas présenté dans les règles. Je suis Byakuya Kuchiki, le 28eme chef de clan de la Famille Kuchiki du Seireitei.

_ Je tiens à préciser que ta famille est la plus noble du Seireitei. La mienne parait bien pauvre à côté…

_ Oh, alors vous aussi, vous êtes noble… nous sommes entourées de sang noble, n'est ce pas ma chérie ?

_ M'man, faut qu'on se parle en privée…

_ Nous montons… fit mon père en tirant Byakuya par le shihakusho.

Une fois que nous fûmes seules ma Mutty (maman en Allemand) me demanda ce qui se passait. Je lui dis que j'avais été obligée de lui dire qui j'étais, que j'avais été obligée de dévoiler ma nature et mes origines…

Une chute globale de 10°C. Ses yeux devinrent rouges de colère et elle se transforma.

_ Bon, d'accord… et donc, ils savent pour notre sang, notre famille… Enfin, je pense que ton capitaine t'apprécie assez pour te protéger si besoin est… dans un sens ça m'arrange, je n'aurais pas à me cacher comme ça…

_ Ouais, et puis Papa aussi me protègera…

_ Oui, mais il a une santé fragile… ne le fais pas se surmener…

_ Mais non… de toute façon j'ai d'autre personne qui veilleront sur moi. J'ai un parrain et une marraine maintenant. Ils s'appellent Yoruichi Shihoin et Shunsui Kyoraku, tous les deux sont adorables et je sais que si j'ai un pépin, ils m'aideront…

_ Oh, d'accord… bon, eux aussi sont au courant de notre nature…

_ Oui et Unohana Taisho connait grand père Arius… elle m'a même dit que je lui ressemblais…

_ Ok, bon, si tu as fini… je vais aller les chercher…

_ Oki !

Dans la chambre, les deux capitaines attendaient patiemment puis ils ressentirent la vague de froid.

_ Qu'est-ce? Demanda Byakuya

_ C'est le pouvoir de Kyoko, elle contrôle le froid et donc la glace… ainsi que paralyser quelqu'un grâce à ça…. Mais dis moi mon petit Byakuya… tu as bien changé…

_ Plait-il ?

_ Tu es gentil, calme et tu recommences à laisser paraitre quelque sentiments… tu es vivant, comme au temps d'Hisana…

_ Je ne suis jamais mort encore…

_ Tu comprends très bien ce que je veux dire…

_ Je ne suis pas non plus stupide… je comprend encore les insinuations de mon Sensei…

_ Qu'est ce qui t'as fait changer en si peu de temps ?

_ Si tu me le demandes, c'est que tu connais la réponse… ou que du moins tu en as une petite idée…

_ Oui, j'ai ma petite idée en effet…. En tant qu'ami et ancien supérieur, je suis heureux pour toi… mais en tant que père… je suis inquiet…. Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre alors assumes tes choix… et tes sentiments… prends les bonnes décisions autant pour toi que pour elle…. Je ne peux pas te dire mieux mon ami…

_ Prendre les bonnes décisions pour qui et pourquoi ? demanda une voix familière aux oreilles de mon père.

_ Oh ! Kyoko ! Ce n'est rien, juste une discussion entre capitaine … rien de bien intéressant pour toi…

_ Mais oui… c'est ça, prends moi pour une courge…. Je crois que tu oublies que les Tovarash ont une ouïe surdéveloppée…. Donc, vous et Noiram…

_ Euh… non, disons que… oui mais non…

_ Bon disons qu'il a des sentiments pour elle, mais nous ne savons pas si elle, elle a des sentiments pour lui…

_ Jyuushiro… je peux parler seul, je suis assez grand pour ça…. Sachez que votre conjoint à raison et je préciserai qu'il n'y a rien eu entre nous…

_ Mouais… de toute façon… je ne peux pas empêcher vos sentiments… ni les siens… par contre, je peux devenir mauvaise si vous veniez à blesser la chair de ma chair… (chute de température de 30°C, tatouages bien marqués et yeux rouges écarlates) Est-ce clair ?

_ Oui, bien sûr Madame, mais vous n'aurais nullement besoin de vous énerver ainsi ou quoique se soit d'autre… je n'ai nullement l'intension de la faire souffrir ou quoi que se soit de négatif… pour elle…. Sinon, ce ne serait pas l'aimer….

_ J'espérais bien une réponse comme celle-ci à vrai dire… Mais…

_ Oui ?

_ Arrêtez de m'appeler madame, ça me donne l'impression d'avoir 6000ans… Mon prénom, Kyoko, est largement suffisant !

_ Kyoko san ? est ce mieux ?

_ Si cela vous fait plaisir…. Bien, maintenant descendons… Noiram va s'inquiéter à force d'être toute seule en bas…

_ Hai….

Moi en bas, je cherchais à mettre la table… et oui, je suis réglée comme un coucou suisse, 8h, 12h30, 19h30, j'ai faim… et là, il était 20h alors… j'avais bien plus que la dalle…. Les fourchettes et les petites cuillères, pas de problèmes je les avais prises facilement, par contre, pour les couteaux, j'avais eu du mal… en effet le 4° couteau m'entailla la peau… .

A cet instant, mes parents et notre '' invité'' descendaient les marches. J'entendis ma mère m'appeler d'une voix apeurée. Mon père et Byakuya doublèrent leur vitesse en entendant son souffle….

_**« Une seule chose peut faire parler ainsi un Tovarash Byakuya… »**_

_ Jyuune, tu saignes ? me demanda-t-il.

_ Oui, mais ce n'est rien…

_ Bakudo 79.

Une aura parme ressortit de la paume de mon médecin et recouvra ma blessure. Lorsque les chairs se ressoudèrent, un chatouillis me fit frissonner.

_ C'est guérit je pense.

_ Ouais, j'ai plus mal, et ça ne me gêne pas… merci beaucoup.

_ Qu'est ce que c'était Jyuushiro ?

_ Un Bakudo, une technique de nécromancie qui nous permet de nous soigner, nous protéger et immobiliser notre adversaire. On peut aussi communiquer à grande distance grâce à ces techniques…

_ Waouh…

_ M'man ? c'est quelle heure ?

_ 20h05 pourquoi ? tu as faim ?

_ Un peu oui ! A table !

_ Est-ce que nous pouvons aider ?

_ Avez-vous déjà cuisiné Byakuya san ?

_ Euh non… j'ai des domestiques pour ça chez moi…

_ Vous savez comment on épluche des patates quand même ?

_ Eplucher ?

_ Peler, retirer la peau de la pomme de terre… soufflâmes mon paternel et moi en même temps…

_ Oh, cela ne devrait pas être bien difficile alors…

_ Alors, épluchez moi ça.

Ma mère lui tendit un sachet rempli de patates plus ou moins grosses. Ni une ni deux, le sixième capitaine sorti Senbonzakura et le libéra.

_**« Si je me doutais qu'un jour tu me ferais découper des tubercules… je ne t'aurais pas choisi comme maitre mon petit Byakuya… a moins que se soit pour craner devant ta belle… »**_

**…**

Les pétales de cerisier frôlèrent les pommes de terre et les pelèrent d'une manière… très efficace et très belle aussi…

Lors de la manœuvre, une des lames voleta pour sortir par la fenêtre. Une main gantée la saisit et la serra dans son poing. La main appartenait à un homme vêtu d'une blouse de médecin et de lunette. Il était arrêtait juste devant notre maison…

_ Pouvez vous les couper en frites maintenant ?

_ Frites ?

_ Oui, en bâtonnets… Taisho…

_ Oh, d'accord…

Nouvel envol de fleur et les frites volèrent dans le saladier.

_ Ainsi ?

_ Parfait. Jyuu ? tu peux mettre de l'huile à chauffer s'il te plais ?

_ Bien sûr… j'ai l'impression de revenir 17 ans en arrière…

_ Oui…17ans….

_ P'pa ? t'as vécu combien de temps ici ?

_ Oh en tout… un an et demi, mais disons que je n'ai vécu ici que lors de mes missions et de mes vacances…. Et ceci, jusqu'à ce que tu naisses…

_ Et tu te plais ici ? enfin, sur Terre….

_ Très franchement, pour tous les shinigamis, revenir sur Terre est très dur… nous n'aimons pas ça... mais si nous trouvons quelque chose et surtout quelqu'un pour qui revenir et rester … alors nous ferons tout pour pouvoir la revoir et ainsi nous sommes heureux d'avoir nos missions sur Terre. Cet endroit est bien quand on trouve des amis et des gens pour qui nous avons des sentiments…

_ OK, et toi Byakuya ? Tu te plais sur Terre ?

_ Je n'y ai aucun ami et pour l'instant je suis pas sûr d'avoir des gens à aimer… alors je fais avec… Je ne peux pas dire que je ne m'y plais pas ni que je m'y plais…

_ Ah… Je pourrais te faire visiter des trucs sympas ici, si tu veux…

_ Oui, je veux bien, mais uniquement lorsque tu seras rétablie.

_ Béh, bien sûr ! Sinon, qui c'est qui va nous servir de guide ?

_ Mon sens de l'orientation est bon et ma mémoire également malgré mes 264 ans…

_ Mais tu ne connais pas les coins intéressants de la ville…

_ Oh, mais alors vous êtes vraiment jeune mon cher. 264 ans… vous me donniez l'impression d'en avoir 500 au moins.

_ Non, désolé de vous décevoir… je n'ai que 264 ans…

_ Cela revient à combien en humain à peu près ?

_ Environ 22 ans, 23 ans… en humain… me répondit mon père.

_ Oh, mais t'es jeune alors ! on a que quatre ou cinq ans d'écart…. Sinon on a 247 ans d'écart….

_ Vu comme ça…

_ L'huile est chaude ! on met les frites dedans ? demanda mon paternel de capitaine.

_ Oui, attention à ne pas te brûler !

_ Mais oui, de toute façon, vous pouvez apaiser la douleur à toutes les deux… Jyuune m'y mettra de l'eau et toi tu refroidiras la plaie jusqu'à avoir de la glace ^^.

_ Oui mais, il faut éviter absolument d'user de nos pouvoirs dans ce monde… moins on nous remarque , mieux c'est…

_ Les humains remarquent quand vous usez de vos dons ? demanda mon capitaine

_ Les humains normaux ? haha ! bien sûr que non ! mais les hunters sont des spécialistes de la traque de notre espèce. Jyuune a été traquée alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore fêté ses 17 ans… vous voyez à quelle race nous nous frottons… et si un hunter nous traque et arrive à nous débusquer… c'est la mort assurée ou une vie éternelle de servitude et très franchement, il vaut mieux mourir que de subir l'esclavage des hunters, tout le monde vous le dira….

_ T'a-t-il débusquée ce hunter ? me demandèrent mes deux capitaines chers à mon cœur.

_ Non et il ne le feras pas à moins qu'on lui montre ce qu'il veuille voir… et je ne tiens pas à ce que cela arrive…

_ Oui, je comprend… mais vos statuts de Hidenka et de fille du Roi ne vous aideraient pas à négocier si vous vous faisiez prendre ?

_ Bien au contraire ! imaginez, la fille du roi et la future reine, se serait trop beau pour être vrai pour eux ! D'un seul coup ils auraient toute la population à leur pied ! Imaginez si d'autre enfants comme Noiram sont nés d'union Tovarash/ shinigamis… cela mêlerait nos deux races, les parents voudraient protéger leurs enfants, chose logique…. Imaginez la quantité d'énergie spirituelle que cela libèrera, le nombre de Hollow qui se ramèneront pour diner. 200 personnes démesurément fortes contre la population… Vous comprenez le massacre ? ce serait un désastre… le massacre de toutes les races existantes sur cette planète…

_ En effet, je n'avais pas pensé à cette vision de la chose… J'aurais une autre question… peut être qu'elle vous paraitra indiscrète mais je voudrais savoir pourquoi votre père a-t-il été élu lui comme roi et pas un autre ?

_ Pourquoi êtes vous noble parmi les nobles vous et votre famille ?

_ Parce que le Roi nous a choisi comme étant le plus fort et charismatique clan parmi nos semblables. Voilà pourquoi, en tant que chef de ce clan je m'évertue à porter une écharpe, le précieux

_ Et bien voila, mon père a été reconnu par nos congénères comme le plus puissant de son temps, j'ai été reconnue comme digne d'être Reine et Noiram devra faire ses preuves elle aussi.

_ Oh, d'accord… Mais, si elle n'est pas élue héritière ?

_ Et bien, je devrais avoir à nouveau un enfant capable de prendre le relais après moi et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'un d'eux satisfasse mes congénères.

_ Oh ! alors, je serais euh… commença mon père, visiblement aux anges…

_ Pas forcément… Mais de toutes façons, je n'autoriserai personne d'autre que toi à venir me toucher. Tu es à moi et je suis à toi. Père voudra que j'ai un enfant de sang pur… je ne pourrais pas l'éviter indéfiniment… alors, je partirai à la Soul Society avec toi et il se débrouillera pour le faire lui-même son enfant de sang pur !

_ Je comprend. Mais de toutes façons, tu n'auras pas à fuir, je me battrais s'il le faut pour te garder et être le seul père de tes enfants ! Je peux être très jaloux quand je le veux !

_ Vous êtes très mignons tous les deux mais… je suis là moi et je ne verrais pas pourquoi je ne serais pas élue…

_ Je ne sais pas dans votre espèce comment la succession fonctionne mais, chez nous, c'est le fils qui devient le Chef ou bien la fille, chose plus rare tout de même…

_ Pour nous aussi mais nous devons parfaitement maitriser nos pouvoirs pour pouvoir prétendre à la succession… C'est essentiel et nous ne choisissons pas la date de notre passage…

_ Oh… je vois, donc c'est au dépourvu…

_ Oui c'est ça.

_ De mon point de vue… Votre fille est vraiment d'une puissance surréelle… De plus elle a le contrôle sur presque tous les éléments de la nature grâce à son Zanpakuto. Elle mérite amplement sa place de Reine…

_ Je suis tout à fait d'accord et c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de lui laisser la place, je ne veux pas succéder à mon père… cela ne m'intéresse aucunement.

_ Oui, mais votre fille est l'héritière du clan Ukitake n'est ce pas ?

_ Oui, mais cela ne posera que peu de problèmes, la Reine n'est présente qu'à titre pacificateur. Si le besoin se fait sentir elle agit, sinon non. Mon père en 6000 ans d'investiture n'a eu à agir que 6 fois…. Vous avez dit que… Noiram était une shinigami ?

_ Oui, elle est ma fille et donc elle y a droit. Les capitaines du Gotei ont voté et elle a été élue à l'unanimité sauf moi… je n'en avais pas très envie…

_ Moi non plus je ne le voulais pas…. Mais maintenant elle est sous mes ordres en tant que Lieutenante.

_ Lieutenante ?

_ Oui, la troisième la plus puissante de la division… la sixième division.

_ Ouah, 3°… Tu es vraiment puissante alors…

_ Votre fille est le meilleur élément que je compte dans mes rangs, elle dépassera rapidement notre Vice Capitaine. Elle comprend, apprend et enregistre très vite. C'est un élément précieux pour notre division.

_ Ouais… enfin peut-être pour Renji, Rikichi et toi, mais les autres ne seraient pas tristes si je me barrais de la Soul Society…

_ Il est vrai que ton entrée dans notre monde n'a pas été très… discrète… mais tu n'y étais pour rien…. Et puis, c'est toi qui nous a tous sauvés. Donc nous t'en sommes reconnaissant, Jyuune Hidenka.

_ Oui, merci Byakuya-Sama.

Mes parents nous regardaient lorsque ma mère renifla en demandant aux hommes de faire du silence. Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre et renifla encore. Ce qu'elle vit la fit se transformer totalement en Tovarash et grogner de toutes ses forces.

**_ A TERRE !**

La personne à l'extérieur venait de bander son arc et tira un trait de flèches dans notre direction. Une des flèches fit mouche…

voilà, la suite dans le prochain chapitre qui suit^^

review?


	19. Chapter 19

Voilà la suite^^

Bonne lecture^^

**_ A TERRE !**

Mon père se tourna en direction de la fenêtre. Il vit un homme en blouse avec un arc. Il plongea et entraina ma mère dans sa route pour la protéger de son corps. Moi, je n'y voyais rien, je sentais un courant d'air et quelqu'un me percuta. Je reconnu de suite son odeur… un parfum de cerise. Byakuya s'était jeté sur moi pour me protéger. Je sentis tout à coup une odeur si douce, si alléchante… Le sang coulait… celui de Byakuya s'écoulait de son épaule. A cet endroit, une flèche s'était plantée.

_ Byakuya !

_ …

_ Tu vas bien ? qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_ Rien, ça va… Juste une flèche… Arg !

J'entendis un bruit étrange, puis l'odeur de sang doubla. Il venait de retirer a flèche plantée dans son dos… j'entendis la lame de Senbonzakura se retirer de sa saya. Kuroikitsu m'apella.

_**« Je suis là pour te protéger ! laissez moi faire tous. Ton père, toi et Byakuya, vous ne pouvez rien faire en tant que shinigami, vous ne devez pas vous attaquer aux vivants. Ta mère risque d'y passer, il n'y a que moi qui puisse agir ou un autre Zanpakuto mais pour ça, il faut qu'on nous laisse sortir… »**_

Tu peux agir seule ? aucune sanction ne sera retenue contre toi ou un autre ?

_**« Je peux me montrer, pour les sanctions, c'est mon problème, maintenant libères-moi ou on va tous y passer ! »**_

Ok…

_ Byakuya, laisses Kuroikitsu régler ça, elle peut le faire seule.

_ Non ! Nous avons été envoyés ici pour te protéger le temps de ta convalescence…

_ Mon Zanpakuto aussi me protège. Vous ne pouvez rien faire tant que ce type ne devient pas un Hollow…

_ …

_ Elle a raison Byakuya…

_ Poussez les meubles.

Un brouhaha se créa rapidement dans la pièce. Je tendis la main pour que Byakuya ou mon père me donne Kuroikitsu, mon père le fit.

_ Ya assez de place ?

_ Oui.

_ Kuroikitsu est si grande que ça ?

_ Tu n'en as même pas idée… Chiguru, Kuroikitsu.

La fumée caractéristique de son invocation se forma devant nous tous. Kuroi se montra sans artifice comme la fois de l'entrainement… elle attendit que la fumée se dissipe.

_ 'Lut, vous êtes les parents de mon maitre, enchantée.

_ Euh…. Nous de même…

_ Bon ! au boulot !

La renarde redevint fumée et elle passa sous la porte d'entrée.

_ Byakuya ?

_ Mmm ?

_ Peux-tu me dire ce que fais Kuroikitsu s'il te plais ?

_ Oui je le peux… Mais pour l'instant je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait… Je ne la vois pas. Elle est toujours à l'état de fumée… Tiens. Elle se transforme. On dirait un renard normal mais noir au lieu de roux.

_ …

_ Elle s'approche du type et … fait comme un chien… elle se met sur le dos…

_ Ouais, elle demande des caresses quoi…

_ Oui, le hunter réagit et lui… tire dessus.

_ QUOI !

_ Oui à l'oreille… Qu'est ce que ?

A cet instant, à l'exterieur, Kuroikitsu était touchée à l'oreille. Elle ne bougeait plus. Le hunter, ayant réglé le problème que posait ce ''chien'' retourna à sa traque. Il ne nous voyait plus, il décida alors de s'approcher… Grosse erreur… Kuroikitsu n'entendait pas ça de cette oreille… elle se releva, grandit un peu et mordit le pantalon du lunetteux… Celui-ci se tourna et la regarda.

_ Pas trop tôt….

Le type eut un sursaut, un chien qui grandit et qui parle ! impossible, abomination…

Il arma à nouveau son arc et décocha une flèche entre les deux yeux jaunes de ma renarde.

Elle encaissa la flèche sans trop de problème.

_ Tsss, inutile et totalement déplacé envers moi…. Tu pourras viser le cœur, la tête, comme tu l'as si ben fait, quoique à bout portant… pas très difficile….

_ Qu… Qu'es-tu ? un de leur monstre ?

_ Tu es têtu et borné… bon , je vais te faire une petite démonstration…

Elle redevint fumée et prit sa taille réelle. Elle posa son regard doré sur le type, à deux doigts de mouiller son pantalon, et le faucha grâce à une de ses queue, elle posa une patte sur lui et lui montra son magnifique sourire Freedent…

_ Bon, les présentations s'imposent… Qui es-tu microbe ?

_ Ukino, Ukino Miro.

_ Miro ? mouais, avec tes lunettes… enfin bon, Que fais-tu ici ?

_ Secret… professionnel…

Lasse de ce refus de parler, Kuroi claqua des dents à deux centimètres de son nez.

_ Je suis venu enfermer Jyuune Ukitake et sa mère Kyoko Masawa deux Tovarash ennemies de la population humaine et hunter.

_ HA oui ? tu es sûr de cela ?

_ Oui

_ Certains ?

_ Oui.

_ Les connais-tu personnellement ?

_ Non.

_ Alors, laisses les tranquille. Elle ne t'ont rien fait de personnel.

_ Je ne peux pas, ce sont les ordres, éradiquer tous les Tovarash…. C'est le destin de tous les hunters.

_ Bon… Tu es vraiment con alors je vais t'expliquer un petit quelque chose.

_ …

_ Qu'est ce que je suis à ton avis ?

_ Un de leur mystérieux pouvoir…

_ Non. Connais tu les shinigamis ?

_ Oui.

_ Alors tu connais leurs techniques comme le Zanjutsu ?

_ Oui.

_ Bien, tu sais au moins quelque chose… Bon je suis un Zanpakuto, celui de Dame Noiram.

_ Mais… c'est…

_ Impossible ? Non, ma maitresse a un père shinigami. Son amant l'est aussi… alors, elle est shinigami. Donc, si tu oses toucher un seul cheveux de cette fille ou de sa mère, tu es mort, c'est clair ?

Un long filet de bave coula

_ Si ce n'est pas moi, ce sera un autre….

_ Qui ?

_ Je ne sais pas.

_ Tu as intérêt a dire à tous ceux de ta race que, quel qu'ils soient, s'ils touchent à un seul cheveux de ma maitresse et de sa mère, ils sont tous morts. Soul society ne laissera pas ça passer.

_ …. D'accord…

_ Bien, je peux te dire que les Zanpakutos vous feront passer un sale quart d'heure dans le cas contraire…

Claquement de dents à 2 cm du nez.

_ Allez ! Casses-toi bouseux.

Kuroikitsu se désagrégea à nouveau et rentra à la maison. Dans celle-ci, la gêne était palpable, Byakuya m'avait raconté ce qui s'était passé et j'avais entendu à la perfection ce quelle avait dit… du coup, j'étais rouge pivoine à propos de Byakuya et moi… super…

_ Mission accomplie chef !

_ Bakaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Merdouille, j'avais pensé à haute voix….

_ Quoi ? mais pourquoi ?

_ Paske ! Tu devrais bien comprendre non ? T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?

_ Mais j'ai dit que la vérité vraie !

_ Tu t'es trompée à UN endroit !

_ Aaaaaahhhh ! ça !

_ Oui CA !

_ Roh ! mais c'est rien ça !

_ Bon, rentres on va discuter en privé…

_ Ok…. Tsss…

Mon sabre reprit sa forme originelle et là, un long, très long, trop long débat débuta. Ok, j'avais avoué mais je n'étais pas prête à le faire à haute voix… je ne risquais pas de le faire même… en plus, j'étais une gamine et une bouseuse à côté de lui.

Pour elle c'était, tu comprend rien à la vie, ni au regard qu'il a à nouveau… et puis elle avait… une preuve… ''irréfutable''… Qui c'est qui m'a sauvé ?

Et patati et patata…

_ Noiram !

_ Pardon… Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Pourrais tu retirer le sang souillé de sa blessure ? il faudrait aussi que tu la lui laves à l'eau…

_ Pas de problème… (Haha, la bonne blague…T.T)

_ Attends, cette plaie sent le nitrate d'argent… Merde !

_ Quoi ?

_ Béh le nitrate est un poison pour vous tout comme pour nous… la flèche devait en contenir… Vous êtes contaminé. Il faut le retirer au plus vite.

_ Qu'est ce que je fais alors ?

_ Tu vas lui sucer la plaie jusqu'à sentir le goût du nitrate. On ne peut rien faire de plus ou de moins… Notre salive est un bon antiseptique et un excellent cicatrisant.

_ Si nous devons en arriver là…

Le froissement de ses vêtements me fit comprendre qu'il retirait ses habits.

_ Noiram, fais le.

_ Hein ? Mais pourquoi moi ? je ne connais pas le goût du nitrate d'argent ! Je ne veux pas que mon capit…

_ C'est justement… Maintenant tu sauras de quoi il s'agit. dès que le sang change de goût, craches tout de suite !

_ Oui.

Je posais mes mains sur le dos de mon capitaine, ses muscles étaient tendus et son cœur battait à 100 à l'heure…. Je reniflais pour trouver l'endroit exact de la blessure. Quand mon nez y passa dessus, je léchais la plaie. Ouah ! Le goût d'un sang de shinigami pouvait-il être aussi puissant ? Ce goût était comme aucun autre… les mots ne peuvent définir ce que je ressens à cet instant…

_ Byakuya, si je te fais mal, n'hésites pas à m'immobiliser d'accord ?

_ Bien…

_ Désolée par avance.

L'odeur sublime et le goût divin m'aidèrent à faire abstraction de Qui je mordais. Je plongeais mes crocs dans la chair tendre du gigai habité par mon capitaine. Je sentis Byakuya tressaillir et tous ses muscles se resserrèrent encore plus… Moi, j'étais dans un état second, en transe, le goût de ce sang me rendait folle. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter, j'avalais plus vite que prévu, m'arrêter aurait été un supplice sans nom.

Mes parents virent les tatouages caractéristique de ma transformation recouvrir mon corps entier. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent et devinrent d'un rouge éclatant. Byakuya chercha ma jambe pour signifier qu'il avait mal, je sentais l'eau qui lui coulait dans le dos, il avait des sueurs froides dues à la douleur et à son affaiblissement. Tout à coup, une acidité vint troubler le goût de la boisson qui me faisait perdre la tête… Je me retirais et demandais à ma mère une bassine par des gestes… la bouche pleine de liquide n'est pas pratique pour parler…. Elle disparut et revint rapidement avec le récipient. Je lui arrachais l'objet des mains et crachait du sang noir à l'interieur.

_ Beurk ! Mais c'est dégueulasse !

_ Merci… ça fait toujours plaisir d'entendre qu'on a souffert pour s'entendre dire ensuite qu'on a un goût dégueulasse…

_ Mais non, c'est le nitrate qui est dégueulasse ! Sinon, je ne serais pas dans cet état et je serais toujours aveugle !

_ Pardon ? s'écrièrent les trois aussi immortel dans la salle.

_ Ben oui, j'y vois, mais je vois aussi que je n'ai pas fini alors ne bouges pas.

_ Aucun risque…

Mes parents quittèrent la salle. Nous étions seul.

_**« Seul… Youhou ! »**_

Kuroi la ferme !

Je faisais attention à ne pas replanter mes crocs dans sa chair. J'aspirais et recrachais le sang noir épais et visqueux dans la bassine. Byakuya voyait son sang si rouge habituellement être bien noir à cet instant, il comprit alors que j'étais réellement en train de sauver sa vie.

Je venais de terminer lorsque je me levais en prenant la bassine avec moi. Je fis en sorte grâce à mon don que son sang ne coule plus et qu'il ait une circulation normale.

_ J'ai fini, je vais vider la bassine.

Je partis donc aux toilettes et vidais le contenu dans le cuvette. Je tirais la chasse et le liquide parti. Lorsque je revins, je finissais de me débarbouiller.

_ Tu l'as échappé belle. Un peu plus et le sang souillé arrivait à ton cœur et le redistribuait à tout ton corps. Je n'aurais pas pu te sauver sans boire tout ton sang ou presque…

_ …

_ Hoy ! Byakuya !

_ …

Vite je me m'accroupis pour voir son visage. Il ne bougeait plus, j'avais beau lui coller des tartes par le museau… aucunes réactions…. J'appelais mes parents et leur ordonnais presque d'appeler la clinque Kurosaki pour les prévenir de notre arrivée.

Je pris mon capitaine dans mes bras et parti à fond la caisse dans les rues.

Ma mère s'exécuta et prévint Isshin qui demandé les raison de cette hospitalisation. Elle lui répondit anémie grave et lui dit que je ne devais plus être très loin puis raccrocha.

_ A ton avis, pourquoi s'est-elle transformée ?

_ Parce que nous sommes comme ça, si le sang nous plait n montre notre vrai nature sans s'en douter, il nous soigne aussi….

_ Tu veux dire donc que…

_ Oui, il n'y a pas que le sang qui plait à notre fille chez ton ancien élève…

_ Oh, alors ta fille nous ressemble plus que de raison…

_ Oui, plus que de raison… je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose…

_ Pourquoi ? Je sais que Byakuya est froid de premier abord, mais après il est gentil. Il ne fera rien qui la…

_ Ce n'est pas cela qui m'inquiète, je vois les sentiments des gens, je sais qu'il ne fera rien pour la blesser mais tu n'as pas penser à l'héritage qu'elle recevra de notre part. Byakuya aussi est noble et il est en âge de vouloir fonder une famille et de se marier… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Il a des projets très certainement encore enfouis dans son subconscient mais Jyuune l'aime, rien ne les empêchera d'être ensemble si je ne me trompe pas, et cela donnera trois clans sur les bras de notre fille. Le mien n'est pas exigeant, mon père n'a eu à agir que 6 fois en je ne sais combien de temps de règne mais à chaque fois, il y a risqué sa vie… Les problèmes de nos clans ne sont pas les même que les votre et exigent souvent des sacrifices de soi… des guerres même… Je me fais du souci…

_ Mon clan ne demande pas grand-chose, même si nous sommes nombreux, il n'est pas exigeant vu que nous sommes pauvres… mais il est vrai que celui de Byakuya est rempli de vieux aigris qui n'ont de cesse de l'étouffer sous les principes d'une noblesse révolue depuis longtemps… Byakuya est à la tête du plus strict clan du Seireitei…

_ Oui… et puis il y a un autre problème et de taille…

_ Oui, les mondes ?

_ Oui, nous sommes vivants à la base enfin, aucun d'entre nous n'a fait le choix de vivre dans la Soul Society… Enfin, je n'ai pas le pouvoir de voir l'avenir alors laissons les choses se faire…

_ Oui, et que faisons nous maintenant ?

Il entoura ma mère de ses bras. Elle se mit sur a pointe des pieds et l'embrassa.

_ Je ne sais pas… Un scrabble ? lui proposa-t-elle.

_ Ah… j'avais une autre idée…

_ Je crois qu'elle saura me convenir…

Et voilà, la suite encore?

Allez, elle est juste là^^

Review?


	20. Chapter 20

Voilà la suite et le dernier chapitre avant Septembre...

Et oui!

Alors profitez en bien! Je vous promet de bien écrire la suite en Aout et peut-être que je trouverais une fin digne pour cette histoire d'ici là^^

Allez, bonne lecture et bonne vacances à toutes et à tous!

**Chapitre 20**

**Hospitalisation rime avec Révélation.**

Pendant que mes parents faisaient leurs petites affaires, moi j'atterrissais devant la clinique. Je sonnais, Ichigo vint m'ouvrir. Il me toisa du regard, je ne m'étais pas transformée… merde…

_ Euh, vous êtes de la 12° ?

_ Baka ! C'est moi Ichigo ! Noiram !

_ Noiram ? Mais t'es quoi ? qu'est ce que tu fou ici et c'est quoi que tu as dans tes bras ?

_ Pas le temps ! appelles ton père !

_ Ouais ! P'PA ! TON PATIENT ! 'Tin, j'ai l'impression de le connaître…. Fais voir sa tête.

_ P'tin mais c'est Byakuya ! Byakuya Kuchiki !

_ Non mais ! QUOI ? Byakuya Kuchiki ? mais il a quoi ?

_ Fils indigne ! vas me chercher une poche de 12 et une perf' 2 ! Allez grouille !

_ Ouais ! Je veux des explication après !

_ Venez mademoiselle, je vais vous aider à le porter.

_ Non c'est bon, montrez moi le chemin s'il vous plait.

Pourquoi je voulais pas le lui donner ?

_**« Oooh ! Tes instincts surement, tes instincts protecteurs et territoriaux. »**_

Nawak ! Je suis pas un animal.

_**« Tu ne peux nier tes instincts… Ce n'est pas si mal de toutes façon »**_

Mouais, bon si tu veux…

_ Comme vous voulez. Karin ! Yuzu ! Allez me chercher un thermomètre et un tensiomètre. Prenez aussi le Bipator !

_ Oui P'pa !

_ Dites moi Mademoiselle… Vous n'êtes pas tout à fait humaine n'est ce pas ?

_ …

_ Une Tovarash je dirais…

_ Vous connaissez ?

_ Je suis moi-même quelque peu spécial…

_ Ah, d'accord…

_ Jyu… Jyuu… vie vomir…

_ Il va vomir !

_ Non… envie…

_ Nous sommes arrivés. Posez le sur le lit s'il vous plait. Ah Ichigo ! merci.

_ Noiram, il faut que tu m'expliques…

_ Plus tard Ichi… Plus tard.

_ Mais t'inquiètes, s'il a la gerbe, c'est rien… il va s'en remettre….

_ Mais il n'a pas la gerbe ! Il est anémié abruti !

_ Woo ! T'énerves pas !

_ Mais je m'énerve pas ! C'est ma faute !

_ Ta faute ? pff, qu'est ce que tu as bien pu lui faire ? Tu l'as vampirisé ?

_ Précisément oui ! Alors maintenant laisses moi s'il te plais !

_ Mademoiselle, pouvez vous sortir s'il vous plait, je viendrais vous chercher plus tard.

_ Mais…

_ T'en fais pas, mon père est le meilleur dans son domaine…

Ichigo me tira en arrière.

Je sortais à contre cœur. Il m'emmena dans un genre de salon.

_ Bon, explique moi, tu déconnais quand tu disais que tu l'avais vampirisé non ?

_ Est-ce que j'avais l'air de déconner ? Regardes mes yeux, mes bras ! Merde ! est-ce que je ressemble à celle que je suis au lycée ?

Je lui souris et dévoilais mes canines pointues bien plus longues que celles dans tous les film d'horreur à deux balles que l'on peut voir sur ses chaînes télés qui n'en valent pas plus…

_ Euh non, je vois bien que tu ne ressembles pas à celle de d'habitude…. Mais je ne me serais jamais douté que… enfin que voilà quoi…

_ Et bien si , tu vois, nous avons tous nos petits secrets Ichigo, tu as les tiens qui sont nombreux d'ailleurs et j'ai les miens…. Nous ne nous changerons pas… Nous sommes ce que nous sommes, nous ne l'avons pas choisit, enfin toi tu as choisis une certaine parti de toi-même, l'autre non, moi j'en ai choisi une, pas l'autre…

Devant sa tête je compris que lui n'avait rien percuté…

_ Bon en résumé tu as choisi le mieux pour ta famille et pour sauver tes amis, moi j'ai choisi le mieux aussi seulement, je n'ai pas pensé aux conséquences sur les autres… Enfin voilà quoi, nous avons chacun nos secrets que nous ne voulons pas révéler alors je te demanderai de ne pas révéler ce que je suis…

_ Ouais t'inquiètes… Chuis pas du genre balance. Mais, dis moi, qui d'autre sais que tu es un…

_ Tovarash ?

_ Ouais…

_ La Soul Society et mes parents, ton père et toi aussi…

_ Ah ouais, carrément…

La petite sœur d'Ichigo arriva à cet instant, la rouquine. Elle me regarda bizarrement. Je lui souris sans montrer mes dents et lui fis un geste de la main. Elle me sourit à son tour.

_ Vous pouvez venir s'il vous plais, Papa a besoin d'un renseignement.

Je la suivis. Je rentrais au moment où il plaçait la perfusion dans les veines de mon Byakuya.

_**« Oh ton Byakuya ! »**_

Je te crotte Kuroi !

_**« Haha ! »**_

_ Quel groupe sanguin est-il ?

_ A+

_ Oh la chance, j'ai demandé du A+ aux filles^^

Il appareilla Byakuya et me demanda ensuite de lui expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé.

Je le lui expliquais, il me félicita d'avoir agis si vite. Je réalisais alors que j'aurais pu le perdre… L'idée m'en étais insupportable…

Isshin regarda si tout fonctionnait bien une nouvelle fois, puis il me demanda de veiller sur lui en silence et de le prévenir dès qu'il se réveillerait.

Je m'acquittais de ma tache avec beaucoup d'attention.

**Fin de Pov Jyuune.**

La jeune femme resta aux côtés de son capitaine, debout, puis elle s'assit sur un tabouret à côté de lui, au plus près du lit. Ses oreilles lui permettait de suivre les battements de son cœur. Il semblait dormir si paisiblement. Son pouls était faible mais bien présent.

Elle avait ses yeux écarlates rivés sur lui, elle le choyait, le protégeais et le protègerai toujours. C'est à ce sentiment qu'elle se rendit compte de l'évidence de ses sentiments. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait refusé de se l'avouer et même si elle l'avait dit à Kuroi, elle n'en pensait pas un mot… Elle voulait juste que son sabre la lâche un peu…. Mais là, ça lui semblait évident. Elle n'attendrais rien de sa part à lui, elle se conforterai dans un amour à sens unique et n'espérait rien de mieux. Cela lui conviendrait.

Elle leva sa main vers le visage de l'endormi et traça les contours de son visage. Ensuite, elle retira sa main et la remonta jusqu'à ses cheveux. Là, elle s'excusa plusieurs fois de lui avoir causé cette anémie. Elle commença à les lui caresser tout doucement.

Soudain, un nouveau bruit lui fit arrêter ses gestes tendres. Ses yeux rouges, seule chose à pouvoir percer à la perfection la noirceur de la nuit, cherchèrent de partout ce qui avait éveillé son instinct de protection. Elle renifla et ne détecta rien de suspect, c'est alors qu'elle s'aperçu que Byakuya avait bougé sa main très faiblement. Puis elle remarqua que les battements de cœur de son capitaine était plus fort et rapides, sa respiration plus profonde.

Elle s'était levée et avait stoppé tous ses gestes affectifs.

_ Continues s'il te plais… Cela m'apaise… Comme toi…

Ça n'avait était qu'un murmure mais elle avait tourné son regard sur le beau visage qui s'offrait à elle et qui lui avait fait cette demande.

_ Byakuya ?

_ Hn.

_ Comment tu te sens ? je m'excuse de…

_ Chut, tu m'as sauvé… encore une fois…. Je t'en suis… reconnaissant, pourrais-je un jour…te dédommager suffisamment… pour te prouver ma… gratitude à ton égard ?

_ Je ne te demande rien… oublies le dédommagement, je dois prévenir le père d'Ichigo. Je reviens tout de suite.

_ Attends, avant… je dois te dire quelque chose…

_ Oui ?

_ Approches toi s'il te plais…

Elle lui obéis. Elle revenait près du lit.

_ Assieds-toi s'il te plais, ça ne prendra que quelque secondes…

Elle lui obéit une nouvelle fois… Il allait la faire tourner chèvre…

_ Est-ce que tu peux venir plus près s'il te plais ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup de voix…

_ Je t'entends à la perfection…

Elle ne voulait pas s'approcher plus, elle risquait de craquer, elle le sentait…

_ S'il te plais… lui demanda-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

Elle se rapprocha donc assez près de lui. Il leva la main et lui toucha la joue du bout des doigts. Il suivit une de ses marques. Celle-ci arriva dans son cou. Elle frissonna, il sourit légèrement.

_ Fermes les yeux.

Elle le fit.

**POV Byakuya.**

Je n'avais strictement rien prévu, l'anesthésie me laissait dans les vapeurs douceâtres d'une conscience à peine touchée par les préceptes de bonne conduite…. Je faisais ce dont j'avais envie sans me soucier des répercutions… Et là, ce dont j'avais envie, c'était d'elle, de son visage… Je n'avais rien calculé encore une fois et j'étais heureux qu'elle réponde à mes attentes sans trop se poser de questions.

Je me soulevais et m'arrêtais pour finalement finir mon geste.

**Fin de POV Byakuya**

**POV Noiram**

Euh… C'était moi, ou… il était en train de m'embrasser là ? bon Ok, on ne se monte pas le bourrichon, c'était un simple baiser juste aux coins de mes lèvres… Pas de quoi en faire un plat… Pas de quoi… en faire un plat… Il m'a juste embrassée… IL M'A EMBRASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

_**« Et à part ça… pas de quoi en faire un plat… »**_

**Fin de POV Noiram**

**POV Byakuya**

C'est moi ou l'anesthésie ne me fait plus aucun effet… C'est moi où je suis en train d'embrasser ma lieutenante juste au coin de ses lèvres ? C'est moi ou je viens de laisser libre cours à mes sentiments ? C'est moi ou… ou elle ne bouge pas et elle a les yeux écarquillés ?

Je me retirais rapidement de ses lèvres, par regret, je dois bien l'avouer…

J'avais envie de plus, de bien plus mais… je ne devais pas… j'étais son capitaine, son protecteur pour le temps de la mission et puis j'étais bien plus âgé qu'elle… Je n'avais aucun droit sur elle, je ne devais pas la forcer à quoi que se soit… Je devais par contre m'excuser…

**Fin de POV Byakuya**

Le noble se rallongea en regardant ailleurs.

_ Euh….

_ J'en avais envie, désolé, l'anesthésie m'a un peu déboussolé… Si cela t'as dérangé j'en suis désolé…. Je n'aurais pas dû… après tout nous ne sommes que…

Une mains sur sa joue le coupa dans sa tirade tragique puis deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Les deux personnes étaient réunies par un contact doux et léger, un rien timide même…

**POV Byakuya :**

Mais, elle… Elle… Elle m'embrassait là ? Au Kami-Sama ! Depuis quand j'attendais ça ?

Je ne pus me retenir de monter ma main jusqu'à sa nuque pour qu'elle soit encore plus près de moi… Je ne sentis aucune résistance. Pris par l'instant, j'en demandais plus de sa part et n'hésitant que très peu de temps, je mordillais sa lèvre inférieure puis la caressais de ma langue. Elle ne portait aucun rouge à lèvre et pourtant… ses lèvres avaient un goût de miel, un parfum subtil et sucré très agréable. Je sentis néanmoins de la tension dans ses mâchoires à mon geste. Une boule se forma dans mon estomac lorsque je m'en aperçus , j'étais allé trop loin… Maintenant que c'est fait je ne pouvais pas aller plus loin….

Tout d'un coup, ses mâchoires se décrispèrent et j'eus l'heureuse surprise de voir qu'elle répondait positivement à ma demande implicite, elle ouvrit la bouche. Je glissais ma langue dans sa bouche sucrée pour qu'elle rejoigne sa consœur. Je sentis ses canines pointues se rétracter à mon passage mais n'y prêtais que peu d'attention. Je commençais le ballet et menais la dance de nos deux langues.

Je sentis ses canines grandir d'un seul coup menaçant de me transpercer d'un seul coup la langue. Elle se recula et je me retirais en comprenant que d'une part, elle se retirait par obligation, pour ne pas me blesser et d'une autre part que malgré que je sois le plus vieux dans cette histoire, et de loin qui plus est, je n'ai su me contrôler comme elle et que je n'aurais jamais dû faire ce que j'avais fait sous le coup de l'émotion. Suis-je si peu capable de me contrôler ? Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter ainsi !

_ Désolé de… je me sus laissé emporté… cela n'aurait pas dû être…

Je la regardais après un certain temps. Elle avait sa main devant sa bouche…. Etait-elle autant dégoûté ? Avais-je été aussi… pathétique ? nul ?

Elle retira sa main et me sourit d'un air triste. Ses dents n'avaient pas retrouvé leur formes normales et brillaient dans la nuit tout comme ses yeux …

_ Pourquoi être désolé de quelque chose dont nous avions envie tous les deux ou que du moins je ne regrette pas ?

_ Et bien… cela fait bientôt 60 ans que je n'ai touché à une femme de cette façon et… j'ai peur de ne pas… Comment dire sans paraître totalement ridicule ?

_ Dis le, c'est tout.

_ Et bien, j'ai peur de ne pas te satisfaire, de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur de tes espérances… J'ai l'impression de tout recommencer à zéro avec toi…. D'être quelqu'un d'autre… Je me rend bien compte que je montre plus mes sentiments qu'avant et… et je n'étais pas ainsi lors de mon premier mariage…

_ Tu n'es pas ridicule, ce que tu dis n'est absolument pas ridicule…

_ …

_ Tu sais quoi ?

_ Euh, non ?

_ Personne ne m'a jamais touché comme tu viens de le faire, mis à part un baiser sans aucun rapport avec celui que tu viens de me donner… Aucun garçon ne m'a regardé… enfin, en amie oui, en amour, c'est une autre histoire… Je vais te faire une autre confidence_ elle s'approcha de mon oreille_ je ne suis sortie qu'avec un seul garçon et s'était à ma première année de collège alors, c'est comme si je n'avais aucune expérience… et tu es le premier à qui je dis ça…

Sa voix partit dans des aigus et des graves insoupçonnés chez elle…. Saleté de nuit, je ne voyais pas clairement son visage…

_ Je suis heureuse d'être avec toi, ici, heureuse de vivre en tant que Tovarash et que tu m'acceptes telle que je suis… Enfin, je pense que tu m'acceptes… et je l'espère du moins…

_ Crois-tu que je t'aurais embrassé ainsi si je ne t'acceptais pas ? Crois tu que je ne ressens rien pour toi ?

_ Non, je n'ai pas dit ça… mais je n'ai aucune expérience de quoique se soit alors j'ai des doutes…. Et puis, très franchement, je ne pensais pas que tu aurais le moindre sentiment pour moi alors…. Je…

Elle se tourna et un rayon de lumière éclaira sa joue, mais elle …

_ Jyuune ?

_ Hn ?

_ Tu pleures ?

_ c'est rien, ne t'en fais pas…. Je suis juste contente…

_ Ne pleures pas, quand nous sommes heureux, nous ne pleurons pas ! Nous sourions.

Je me relevais et attrapais sa main, je l'attirais à moi. Je la pris dans mes bras et la serrais contre moi autant que je le pouvais. Je sentis quelque chose tomber juste au coin de mes lèvres. Ma langue recueillit le liquide salé. Une larme. J'avalais.

Je me sentis tout de suite mieux, j'avais une nouvelle énergie qui courait dans mes veines. J'avais retrouvé toute ma puissance, quelle soit musculaire ou spirituelle…. Voire plus même…

_ Je crois qu'il faut que j'appelle le père d'Ichigo maintenant, nous avons assez tiré sur la corde je pense…

_ Oui, mais essuies tes larmes on pourrait me prendre pour un tortionnaire…

_ Oui, le tortionnaire de mon cœur de Tovarash…

Elle appuya sur la sonnette. N'avais-je pas le droit de rester plus longtemps en sa compagnie ? Seul à seul et de profiter de l'instant ? Apparemment non… je me décidais à continuer notre discussion.

_ Je doute que ta race ait beaucoup de tortionnaire… J'aimerais en faire partie uniquement pour pouvoir rester avec toi toujours…

_ Ah oui ? c'est vrai ? Tu voudrais rester avec moi pour toujours ?

_ Et bien oui, pourquoi pas ? Tu comptes plus que tu ne le penses pour… moi.

Mais qu'est ce que j'avais ce soir ? Rester seul ne m'a jamais été profitable mais là… J'étale mes sentiments pour elle… enfin, à voir son sourire radieux, cela doit lui faire plaisir…

La porte s'ouvrit sur quelqu'un dont je connaissais le visage mais… je ne pouvais dire de qui il s'agissait…. Cela ressemblait à un souvenir d'enfance, flou…

_ Comment se porte notre patient ?

_ Très bien, lui répondis-je.

_ hmmm, le rythme cardiaque est excellent, quoi qu'un peu rapide, mais après rien d'anormal en ayant une telle créature à côté de soi, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, votre taux de globule rouge et blanc est parfait… Cela relève du miracle… Bon, et bien si vous désirez tenter la chance une nouvelle fois, vous pouvez sortir dès que vous voulez, mais, vous devez repasser tous les deux demain .

_ Bien. Vers quelle heure ?

_ 17h,cela vous convient ?

_ Parfait.

_ Oh, dites à Urahara que la qualité de ses Gigais c'est améliorée et ne cherchez pas à comprendre comment je suis au courant….

_ Euh, nous le ferons, d'accord…

Je me levais et pris sa main dans la mienne. Je me sentais bien ainsi, enfin moi-même… Nous étions dans la rue principale lorsque je pris peur pour elle.

_ Ne voudrait-il pas mieux pour toi que tu sois en humaine ? Si un hunter t'apercevais… Je ne veux courir aucun risque.

_ Ah, oui, tu as raison^^

Elle me sourit puis je sentis un souffle passer sur nos peaux, elle venait de redevenir humaine. Elle était toujours aussi belle ainsi… Je sentis qu'elle ralentit…

_ Euh, Byakuya ?

_ Oui ?

_ Je n'y vois rien sous cette forme, ça te gêne si je reprend mes yeux rouges ?

_ Pourquoi cela devrait-il me gêner ?

_ Non, je sais pas, une idée comme ça en passant…

_ Si cela me gênait, crois tu que je serais ainsi avec toi ?

Je la pris un peu plus contre moi et posait ma main sur sa taille. Pour la hanche, se sera plus tard…

Je la vis me sourire et je ne pus m'empêcher d'en faire autant…

Cette nuit était vraiment une belle nuit sans nuage à l'horizon pour venir troubler notre paix…

Nous arrivâmes chez elle et allâmes nous coucher après avoir rassuré Sensei et Kyoko san.

Alors? qu'avez vous pensé de ce dernier chapitre avant un long mois d'absence?

Bisous!

et à en Septembre!


End file.
